Magic Touch
by mamon
Summary: Seeing Odango Atama after 8 years and now working together with her in the hospital, Mamoru thinks there might be more to Usagi Tsukino than meets the eye. AU: Mamoru/Usagi/Seiya
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sailormoon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

Chapter 1

A red sports car sped through the streets of Azabu district. It's destination Azabu General Hospital. The car was going so fast its tires screeched when it stopped at an intersection after the traffic light had just turned red.

"Come on!" Mamoru glared at the offending red light above. His sudden movements caused a searing pain to shoot into his head. He was starting to regret letting his best friend Motoki give him a homecoming party last night. The hangover and waking up late for his interview at the hospital was not worth the trouble of going even to his own party. He hated social gatherings.

A high pitched ring from his cell phone made him cringe at the sound. He felt for his phone in the inside pocket of his black blazer while checking the traffic light. It was still red.

"Hai. Chiba Mamoru desu." Trying to hide his discomfort by being polite was also a painful feat at the moment but he had to. He could not afford to be rude if it was the hospital calling him. He was already late for his 8 AM appointment with the Hospital Director.

"Yo Mamoru-kun!" He yanked the phone from his ear followed by a few choice words.

"Damn it Motoki! I haven't been back 48 hours and you're already starting to make me regret it. This had better be important." He checked the traffic light again and it had just turned yellow although there were still pedestrians crossing the street.

"Oh you love me just admit it. So how did the interview go?"

"I'm still on my way there no thanks to you."

"Too late to be a party poo…"

"Time's up. Bye." He pressed the END call button and tossed the phone on the seat beside him when the last pedestrian reached he safety of the sidewalk and he drove off.

* * *

Usagi glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard of her car. 8:15. She couldn't remove the big smile on her face when she caught sight of the carpark building of Azabu Hospital two blocks away. She was actually going to be on time for her final interview with Head Nurse Suzuki at 8:30. She grabbed her phone from her bag and dialed a number when she got into the queue of cars lined up to get inside the parking building.

"Hello Meatball Head. Calling to call off the bet already?" Usagi was able to let the name calling slip. She was in a cheerfully gloating mood, something that rarely happened when it came to Rei Hino in all of their 8 years of being best friends, 4 years as dorm mates, 1 month as housemates with their other best friend Makoto Kino.

"Time check 8:20 and I'm in the parking lot. Ha! You might want to buy an automatic dishwasher Rei. You doing the dishes for a whole week is gonna be quite tough. And I'm gonna be enjoying every minute of it."

"3 things Meatball Head. One, you haven't actually parked yet. Two, it's at least a 5-minute walk to your appointment." With a frown, Usagi made a quick check to see if Rei could actually see her or perhaps had a spy nearby. There were still 2 cars ahead of her lined up to get into the building. "Three, tardiness is part of your genetic makeup. You wouldn't be Usagi Meatball Head Tsukino if not for your tardiness and klutz attacks. But if you're feeling confident shall we raise the stakes higher to 2 weeks?"

"I… Ack!" Usagi put both feet on the brake pedal when a red sports car cut in front of her as she was entering the building almost hitting her car.

"Asshole!" She cried out.

"Usagi?! Are you okay? Hello?" Her friend's confident voice had turned into worry.

"I'm okay, talk to you later. And you're on." She placed the phone the seat beside her as she entered the building.

* * *

On the fourth level of the carpark building and still trying to find an available slot, Mamoru was thinking of possible excuses he could tell his future employer for his tardiness on a job interview.

_Traffic? Helped an old lady cross the street. Yeah right. Got lost on the way? Jetlag. Oh thank God!_

Mamoru spotted an SUV moving out of its space upon entering the 5th level of the building_._ He stopped a few meters ahead of the spot to park in reverse. But before he could move his car, his phone rang again. He put his foot on the brake before answering the phone replaying in his mind the Jetlag excuse.

"Hai. Chiba Mamoru desu."

"So how about lunch?" replied a cheerful male voice on the other end.

"Motoki! Stop calling me." _I can't believe this guy._ He switched off his phone and was about to start moving his car again when he spotted a white Toyota Corolla had just moved into the now occupied parking space. Furious, he pulled the handbrake and got out of his car.

"Hey!" Mamoru called as he approached the driver who had just gotten out of her car. "You…" Whatever is was he intended to say got stuck in his throat. Besides the fact that she was probably the most beautiful woman he had seen in … ever, he was struck with the feeling of nostalgia looking at her sky blue eyes through his dark sunglasses. Her golden blonde hair was tied in a ponytail behind her head and yet he felt as if it was out of place somehow. Like it should be in two pigtails on each side of her head… like odangos.

"Yes?" She stood there by her open door to look at him.

"I… You…" He stopped himself before continuing and making a complete fool out of himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Mamoru Chiba never lost his cool and the blonde before him who didn't even come up to his chin was able to do just that. The murderous intent was almost a pleasant feeling that came back to him.

"Could you please remove your car." He commanded.

"Huh?" It was all Usagi could manage to say as she was dumbfounded at the guy's words. She was getting even more annoyed for every second that she was losing for her appointment to the taller man. Any other day she might have been intimidated noting how angry he looked and seemingly directed at her but she was already late for her final interview for her job. The one time in her life when she was almost on time only to be stopped by him.

"I said if you could just remove…"

"I heard you the first time." Usagi put up a hand to stop him. "I just wasn't sure I heard them right."

"Well at least your ears are working."

"Just what the hell is your problem?!"

"My problem is your car in my parking slot!"

"Your slot?" She made a quick check at the wall her car faced to see if she had parked on a reserved slot. She didn't. "Really."

"I was just backing up and then you just come out of nowhere conveniently parking in my slot."

"I see." Usagi recognized the red car as the one that had almost hit her car earlier.

"Your eyes are working now too. We're making progress! Now if you could just get a move on because I'm already late…"

"Shoot!" Usagi exclaimed and went to her car.

"Glad you see my point." Mamoru felt a little bad for the way he told her off as he started back to his car. But at the moment, he couldn't afford niceties. Bedside manner was something doctors did when checking on patients not on dumb blondes who didn't know about road courtesies. Albeit a very beautiful dumb blonde. When he heard the sound of a car door slamming and shuffling feet he looked back to where the she was parked.

"What the?!" He got out of his car again and saw the girl running towards the entrance of the building with her bag and coat. "Hey!"

"Any other day I would have loved to stay and chat but thanks for reminding me of how much time I've wasted on you!" She called out not looking back at him.

Looking at her retreating figure sent another familiar feeling in him. One of amusement that he couldn't quite place. He wanted to run after her but knew it was futile.

The blaring sounds of car horns shook him out of his stupor. Three cars have lined up because they couldn't get through with his car blocking the road. With muttered curses he went back to his car to hopefully find another available slot.

* * *

"Welcome to Azabu General Hospital Nurse Tsukino." An older woman who seemed to be in her early forties and wearing a Nurse's uniform smiled and extended her hand to Usagi. "We've very happy to have you working with us. Finally."

"Thank you Suzuki-san. It's my pleasure. But please, call me Usagi." She smile as she took the offered hand.

"It seems only yesterday that you and Ami Mizuno would do volunteer work here during your free time in high school. What with young people these days wasting their time in arcades, gossiping, or shopping."

"Ahehe.. well you know, helpin' out people is just as fun." Usagi fought to not let her smile falter at the mention of what used to be her favorite pastimes with her friends when she was still in middle school. They still were actually except for the arcardes. Only occasionally.

"So how is Ami-chan doing?"

"She told me that she'll be starting her internship here next week. We're so excited that we get to work together here as well."

"Oh that's nice. Both of you were always the favorites among patients."

Usagi could only smile. She wasn't sure how the patients really felt about her then. Or if it was because of the things she was able to do to help without their knowledge.

"Well, I won't keep you here for long. I'm sure you have other important things to attend to. See you tomorrow at eight okay?"

"Hai. Until tomorrow then Suzuki-san." Usagi gave a light bow before turning to leave.

* * *

"Hi. I'm Chiba Mamoru. I have an appointment with Dr. Mizuno." The reception at the Information desk snapped her head to look up at him. He was prepared for a rude reply when she suddenly smiled brightly up at him and stopped typing in her keyboard.

"Hello. My name is Hayama Saori. You can call me Saori." She stood on her side of the desk to extend her hand to Mamoru.

He gingerly took the offered hand and tried to smile back. A second ago she could almost see a _Do Not Disturb_ sign on her forehead as she typed furiously on her keyboard.

"So, Dr. Minuzo was it? Are you a patient?"

"No, I was supposed to have an interview at 8am for a position here at the hospital." Mamoru check the clock on the wall above her head. It was 8:55.

"Hmm.. That's too bad. Dr. Mizuno is usually very strict with her schedules. But I'll see what I can do." She winked at him and started dialing a number.

"Thank you." He had no doubt in his mind that the nice receptionist was clearly flirting with him now. As much as it annoyed him, he hand no choice at the moment to take advantage of the situation. _As long as it gets me the job._

"So I was just on the phone with Dr. Mizuno's secretary. The doctor is unavailable at the moment but someone will be with you shortly."

"Thank you very much Saori." He gave her a quick smile and went to sit on the bench nearby. He pulled out his phone and dialed Motoki's number.

"Hey buddy! So how did it go?" Motoki answered on the other end after three rings.

"Nothing yet. But just so you know, if I don't get this job you will be paying for my return trip to America."

"Look man, they practically begged for you to come and work in that hospital. 15 minutes late ain't so big a deal."

"I'm an hour late."

"Huh. Really?"

"Yes. Really." Mamoru looked over at the receptionists' desk and saw Saori talking to a nurse and pointing at him.

"So can you meet me for lunch over at the Arcade? There's someone I want you to meet or rather re-meet.."

"I gotta go. I'll call you when I'm done here." Without another word, he closed his phone and stood up to meet the nurse headed towards him.

"Dr. Mamoru Chiba?"

"Yes, that's me."

"My name is Sakura Suzuki. I'm the Head Nurse here."

"Nice to meet you Suzuki-san." He quickly retracted his right hand and proceed to return the light bow that the older woman gave.

"I'm sorry. I…"

"That's quite alright. I understand you've been studying medicine in America these past few years?" She looked up at him with a light smile on her face.

"Yes. I received an invitation from this hospital over a month ago to work here and I just grabbed at the opportunity to practice my profession here in my hometown."

"I see."

"And I'm terribly sorry for being late. I just arrived yesterday afternoon and what with the jetlag and all." The older woman's smile was making him uncomfortable by the second.

"Completely understandable, don't worry." She replied. Somehow though, he couldn't find comfort in her words and unchanged expression.

"Dr. Mizuno dropped by my office this morning to tell me that she couldn't wait for you any longer because she had an important board meeting to attend."

"I see." He'd prepared himself for this moment and kept a neutral expression.

"The final interview is just for formality as all your correspondences have been through e-mail and over the phone. And as I've heard, you came very highly recommended by your professors here before and those from America. The position is yours if you still want it."

_Do I ever._

"Thank you Suzuki-san. Yes, it would be an honor for me to work here." He bowed low.

"And we are honored to have a fine young doctor such as yourself working with us." She replied bowing low as well. "Well, I will just go and get the documents left for you back at my office. Can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course. Thanks." He replied trying not to sound too eager.

"I'll be back shortly." With that, she left him and he wanted to jump for joy but fought the urge to do so. He pulled out his phone from his pocked and dialed Motoki's number. He winked at Saori when he saw her looking at him.

* * *

"Hey Minako-chan! Motoki!" Usagi greeted her friends as she entered the Crown Arcade. Motoki had his arm draped on Minako's waist as they sat in adjacent stools in the counter.

"Usagi-chan! So how did it go?" Minako got off her stool to face Usagi clasping her hands in hers.

"I'm in! I got the job!" Both girls were jumping for joy causing some of the other patrons to look at them.

"You got in where?" Motoki was looking at them with an amused smile.

"Oh Motoki-niisan! Starting tomorrow I'm gonna be officially working as Azabu General Hospital's newest nurse." Usagi beamed.

"Wow Usagi-chan! Congratulations." They hugged each other briefly. Usagi's teenage crush on him had turned into brotherly affection. Especially now that he was dating one of her best friends.

"Thanks."

"I'm really happy for you. Like you're all grown up and working. Seems only yesterday you used to come here everyday after school playing video games and drinking milkshakes."

"And you can actually pay for all those milkshakes now Odango Atama. Hi Motoki, Minako-chan."

Usagi shot daggers at Rei's back as she passed by them on her way to their usual booth where their other friends Makoto and Ami were talking.

"You're just jealous because I got free milkshakes every now and then!" She called to her. "Right Motoki-niisan?" She turned her attention back to Motoki.

"Free is free Usagi-chan."

"Come on Usagi, let's join the others. Motoki?" Minako held one of her friend's arms ready to drag her to their table.

"You go on ahead, I'll join you in a while. I'm just waiting for a friend."

"Okay."

"Say Usagi," Motoki called out when they had taken but two steps away. "did you say Azabu General Hospital?"

"Yup! The one and only."

"Interesting."

"Why's that?"

"Oh nothing... yet." Motoki muttered the last word when they were out of earshot.

"Usagi congratulations!" Makoto beamed from where she sat in between Rei and Ami.

"Yeah Usagi. We knew you could do it." Ami added duplicating the tall brunette's expression.

"Thanks girls." Usagi smiled as she sat down in the both beside Rei and her back towards the arcade entrance. Minako sat across her beside Ami.

"Yeah, like I knew you'd be late for that interview."

"I wasn't..." She paused when the raven-haired girl raised an eyebrow to look at her. "Fine." Fine she sighed. "But for the record, I would've been actually early by 5 minutes if not more if it weren't for that jerk who..."

"Technicalities Usagi. Late is late. That's two weeks of dishwashing duty for you and you can start tonight. Makoto will be cooking a feast just for you."

"Really Mako-chan?" Usagi looked at her tall friend hopefully. Ignoring the sarcasm in Rei's voice.

"Of course. This is a reason for celebration after all." Makoto smiled and took a sip on her tea.

"Have I told you how much I love you Mako-chan?"

"As much as your next meal." Rei added.

"That would be a first for today." Makoto replied.

"But don't you have work tonight? Will the restaurant be okay without you"

"I told them that something important came up. I'm sure Hikaru can handle it." Makoto answered referring to the sous-chef at Chez Henri where she worked.

"By the way Rei, does your PR job let you have spies working for you? I swear it's just creepy how situationally-accurate you are sometimes." Usagi took a sip on the chocolate milkshake in front of her that her friends had ordered for her.

"If I told you I would have to kill you." Rei took a casual sip at her coffee before continuing. "And besides, I'm psychic."

"Yeah and I'm the princess of the moon."

"So Rei-chan, any big events coming up?" Minako asked.

"Well, there's been talk lately about the Three Lights doing a concert here. Final negotiations are still ongoing but it looks like we'll get the project if it comes through."

"Wow! The Three Lights?" Minako cried. "I can't wait to work with them again. Yaten Kou is so cute!" Minako had become known as a famous commercial and ramp model since their college days.

"Minako, don't you have Motoki-niisan already? What if he hears you?"

"Motoki is Motoki and Yaten is Yaten. He gets that. And could you please drop the _niisan_ already? It's kinda creepy when he treats you like a sister and you're practically my sister too, like all of you are, so..."

"Only you would think that Minako-chan." Makoto cut in. "So Ami, you're gonna be at the same hospital as Usagi too right?"

"Yeah! I told Suzuki-san you're starting next week for your internship."

"Well, I'm not really all thrilled about the idea actually."

"Why not?" Makoto asked

"I'm the hospital Director's daughter. That in itself is something to be scared about. I'd always be known as Dr. Madoka Mizuno's daughter."

"Oh cheer up Ami-chan. You know as they say, the apple does not fall far from the tree."

"Wow Minako, you actually got the quote right but I fail to see how that applies to Ami right now."

Minako looked at Makoto and then at Ami and back to Makoto. "Well sure it does. Ami's mom is a well-known doctor and Ami is...well, you know, Ami."

"When I was young I've always dreamed of working with my mother. And I've always wanted to become a doctor. But the idea of her shadow always looming over me at the same hospital is just...well, daunting."

Usagi felt bad but couldn't offer comforting words at the moment to her short-haired friend. She knew that the primary reason Ami was doing her internship at the hospital was because of her. She once had the opportunity to further her studies in Germany but she stayed with her.

"Then why don't you just try other hospitals? I'm sure they'd be just as happy to have you, if not more." Minako asked.

"Well, its just two years at most until I finish my internship. And besides, Azabu General Hospital is one of the most famous hospitals in the country. I think I'll manage to endure those two years to get that much boost in my medical career."

Usagi met Ami's smile. It was a secret known only to both of them why they did volunteer work at the hospital then. And for those same reasons they stayed with the same hospital.

"Pardon the interruption ladies." Motoki announced behind Usagi. "Allow me to..."

"You!" Usagi exclaimed and stood up when she saw the ebony-haired man standing beside Motoki. He was wearing the same dark sunglasses since she last saw him earlier that morning in the parking lot. The same air of arrogance and confidence that infuriated her and somehow seemed eerily familiar.

Mamoru slowly removed his sunglasses to look at her. Her cerulean blue eyes were the same as he remembered them many years ago and this morning. The golden hair that shone in the sun missing the odangos he used to tease her about. He now understood what it was about her that felt so pleasantly familiar when he first saw her and how arguing with her felt so natural in the parking lot.

"Yo. Odango Atama." He grinned at her and at the recognition dawning on her face as she finally figured out who he really was.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sailormoon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

Chapter 2

"M-Mamoru-baka?!" Mamoru kept the amused look on his face. All the other occupants of the table had then turned to look at him.

"Mamoru-san? Is that really you? I thought you were in America?"

"Yes Rei. I just arrived yesterday. I got a position in one of the local hospitals here."

"This can't be happening! This has got to be some freakinly' weird dream. A nightmare... Oww! Rei!" Usagi put a hand on her left arm where Rei had pinched her hard.

"Are you awake now?"

"Hmph! That or we're on Elm street. And that's gonna leave a mark, meanie." Usagi said as she sat down.

"Wow Odango, you sure seemed to mature over the years from the cartoons you used to watch. But you still whine like a baby. I guess some things never change huh?"

"And you're still an arrogant jerk but your head seems to have grown a lot bigger while you were gone. And if you haven't noticed, I'm not even wearing those 'odangos' anymore. Oh, and you're an asshole when you drive."

"Like you should talk!"

"Alright children!" Motoki raised both of his hands as he stood in between them and let out a sigh. "Clearly some things haven't changed around here. It's been eight years. Can't the two of you act your age? It wouldn't kill you to pretend. At least in public."

"Tell that to the klutz crybaby Motoki."

"I can say the same thing for you retard."

"Mamoru-san, since it's your first day back and all, why don't you join us later for a little celebration over at our place? You know, for old time's sake."

"I thought it was supposed to be my party?" Usagi frowned at Rei.

"Don't be such a baby Usagi. Consider it a double celebration then. Mamoru's an old fried and he hasn't met Minako yet."

"Oh right! Sorry about that." Motoki immediately moved to stand beside Minako. "Chiba Mamoru, this is Aino Minako. She and the girls met shortly after you left. And we've been dating for six months."

"Pleasure to meet you Aino-san." Mamoru bowed his head lightly to her.

"Oh believe me, the pleasure is all mine. I have heard so much about you." She smiled brightly at him after bowing lightly in return.

Mamoru gave a sideways glance at Usagi and then at Motoki. Although he usually didn't care about what people thought about him, Motoki's or Usagi's version of him could spell the difference of how his best friend's girlfriend viewed him. But by the way she was smiling at him, he hoped it was Motoki's version she heard and believed.

"And just like what Rei said, we'd love to have you join us later. We're celebrating Usagi-chan's new job at the hospital."

"Hospital?"

"Yup! She'll be working at Azabu General Hospital as a nurse! We're just so proud of her." Minako beamed with pride and Usagi couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

At the mention of the hospital's name he felt a strong hand on his forearm which effectively stopped him from what he was going to say. He saw the pleading look in his friend's face not to say anything more. He glanced at Usagi who seemed to be in a hushed argument with Rei. He looked at Motoki and nodded. There would be time for other surprises between him and Nurse Tsukino.

"So you did manage to pass middle school after all huh Odango? Too bad, that's one less thing I can tease you about. Never thought I'd live to see the day."

"I can certainly help you with that and knock the living daylights out of you any day any time. No charge."

"And here I though you were trained to save lives."

"Human lives. Yours don't count devil-spawn. And I'm telling you right now that no, you can't come to the party. I reserve the right to revoke your invitation!"

"Usagi!" Makoto and Ami exclaimed.

"It's alright. I can't make it anyway. I have some errands to run and need to fix up my old place."

"But…" Rei looked at him.

"And besides, I have work early tomorrow. My recent experience from partying almost cost me my job and more. Ne Motoki-kun?"

"You're exaggerating Mamoru."

"Am I?"

"M-maybe a bit."

"Well, I'm off. It was nice to see you all again. Odango."

"Baka." Usagi replied not looking up at him.

"Wait. What about lunch? Isn't that why you came here for?"

"Not really. I came here so you would stop bothering me for at least 3 hours. Seriously."

"B-but…"

"Ja! I'll see you around Nurse Tsukino."

"Not if I can help it."

Mamoru smirked and left the arcade.

* * *

"Usagi, that was totally uncalled for!" Rei turned to her.

"That was a bit harsh Usagi-chan." Motoki added pulling a chair from the nearby table to sit beside Minako.

"This is Mamoru-baka Chiba we're talking about. His overblown ego makes him incapable of being offended or affected. Much less by me."

"I'm sorry Usagi but I'll have to put my foot down on this." Makoto spoke up. "If you don't go and apologize to Mamoru-san, no party."

"What?! That's not fair." Usagi whined.

"Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san doesn't mingle much with people. As his friends we owe it to him to make him feel welcome after being gone for so long."

"First of all Ami-chan, I am not his friend. He's not our friend except for Motoki's." Usagi explained raising her index finger. "Two, its his own fault that he doesn't have other friends except for Motoki. I don't think I have to expound on that. Three, I don't owe him anything."

"You know Usagi-chan, as Mamoru's _only friend_, the only time I see him at ease is when he's here. Especially when you're around."

"So picking on me all those time were relaxing to him?

"Well yeah. You see…"

"No, I don't see. I don't even want to hear. It's too disturbing for me, even if it is him we're talking about."

"So what now Meatball Head? Don't tell me that after all the excitement of Mako-chan here making a feast for us you're going to ruin it because you're being a brat as usual?"

Just like that idiot Mamoru, her friend Rei couldn't seem to remove or separate her highschool hairstyle with her name Usagi thought.

"And she had to take a day off just for you." Minako added.

"Do it for your friends Usagi-chan. And for me too?" Motoki gave her a pleading look. The last time he'd use that on her was when he asked for her help in asking Minako out over six months ago."

"Fine." Usagi let out a defeated sigh. More than the pleading looks of her friends, she couldn't deny the small tinge of microscopic guilt she felt. That she had actually managed to hurt that jerk's feelings. Even if he did deserve it, she still felt a little bad. She loved making people around her happy but the arrogant and rude Mamoru Chiba brought out the worst in her. Some people were just beyond help she mused.

"Yay! The party's on!" Minako clapped her hands gleefully.

"Thanks Usagi-chan." Motoki beamed.

"Who knows Usagi, this might be a good chance for you and Mamoru-san to get to know each other better as friends. A new beginning of sorts."

Usagi snorted. "I highly doubt that Minako. If this morning's incident was any indication of what our _new beginning_ is gonna be like, then it'll just be like being in middle school all over again. And instead of running into him on the streets of Juuban, I'll run him over with my car. By accident of course. If I can help it."

"Well, you have exactly 6 hours to find Mamoru-san and make him come to the party. On your hands and knees if you have to."

"What?!" Usagi cried turning fully to Rei looking calm and collected drinking her tea.

"Grovel." Rei added.

"Grovel?!"

"Okay, beg."

"Just do your best Usagi-chan and be nice." Ami cut in.

"Yeah Usagi. We know that sometimes… well okay most of the time Mamoru-san is just a jerk to you so at least try. And don't run him over with your car… just yet." Makoto added.

"Alright alright. I'll do it after lunch." Usagi replied and took the menu that sat in the middle of the table. She hoped that a good meal would help her think of a way to face him again and just what exactly she would have to say or do to get the message across.

* * *

After walking two blocks from his apartment building he knew he was being followed. He saw her reflection in the glass window of the hardware store he was checking out from the outside to buy some supplies for his apartment. She was just across the street trying to look inconspicuous beside a light post not knowing she'd been caught.

He continued to walk contemplating on what to do with his stalker. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why Usagi Tsukino was following him. She'd made it clear a few hours ago that she wanted nothing to do with him. A small smile came to his lips as he walked on and decided to play along in this game of hide and seek.

Usagi increased her pace when Mamoru started walking again and faster too. She tried not to lose sight of his head in the crowd which was thankfully taller than most Japanese men. She felt silly and pathetic that she had to resort to following him like some stalker when all she had to do was just approach him and talk like civilized adults.

_That baka always has to make things difficult for me._

She was thinking about what she would have to say to him while at the same time trying to gather enough courage to actually face him. For one thing, she'd never had to talk to Mamoru Chiba on purpose or initiate a conversation. Much less apologize. For anything. Ever. He was the one who always started the teasing, he always started the arguments and fights, and he totally deserved every insult she threw at him.

_And to think I was actually starting to feel guilty and sorry for that jerk. Jerk!_

"Oh! Careful there little guy." She side-stepped when a little boy ran by with a worn soccer ball clutched in his arms. She watched him pass through several other pedestrians ahead of her and running towards Juuban park a few meters away.

To her alarm, she noticed that she couldn't find Mamoru's head in the crowd anymore. She walked faster making quick glances inside shops she passed through. She stopped at an intersection facing the park. Somehow she knew Mamoru wouldn't have gone into the park. Not when he said he had still some things to do.

"Baka. Now where'd he go?" She said to herself looking to her left and right deciding where she should go next.

"Looking for me?"

"Aaahhh!" Mamoru's deep voice close to her ear made her jump.

"Baka! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" She was breathing hard and had a hand to her chest.

He let out a loud laugh. He imagined that if she still had those odangos in her hair they'd have flown off her head.

"Idiot." She muttered but didn't look up at him. He saw that she still avoided contact with him even now that she was caught and standing in front of him.

"So why were you following me? Didn't think you'd miss me so soon Odango."

"Get over yourself idiot! I wasn't… following you."

"So where are you headed then?"

"To uh… the park! Obviously."

"I see. Well, it was nice bumping into you then. Again. Ja!"

"Wait!" She called out when he'd taken a few steps away. He turned around saw her walking slowly towards him. She stood awkwardly in front of him and tried to appear to be casually twiddling her fingers in front of her.

"Yes?"

"Well, since uh… we've you know bumped into each other again… here… I was thinking that… Actually the girls and Motoki asked me to uh… ask if you would still like to come to the party tonight."

"And what happened to your rights?"

"I guess you could say I got overruled. Majority wins and all that."

"How democratic of you. And here I thought you just bawled like a baby and everyone would give you a lolly. But why is it that you're the one who has to invite me personally?"

"Why do you have to ask so many questions? Do you want to come or not?!" She was now looking at him with the same fury and irritation in her eyes that he remembered from their previous spats many years ago.

"Do you want me to come or not?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. I told you I got overruled."

"Fine. Thank you for your sincerity and your friends' invitation. But no, I do have things I need to do like I said earlier. Enjoy your party."

"Fine! We will." She turned quickly with her hair whipping behind her back and stormed off.

The last trip to the hardware store should have covered everything he needed to fix for his apartment. The last tenants who leased his apartment had kept the place in good condition. What he needed to do wouldn't take more than an hour at most and he was actually free for the rest of the evening. But neither Motoki nor Usagi needed to know that.

_Stupid jerk! Who does he think he is? He talks as if I were asking him out or something. Egotistical bastard._

Loud horns made her look in the direction of the street that separated the street block she was in and the park. A familiar looking ball had rolled onto the middle of the street while some cars passed by. He saw the little boy from earlier who seemed about to cross the street to retrieve his ball.

"Stay there!" She called out. She looked to her left and then to her right to make sure it was safe to cross. Seeing that the coast was clear she walked on to the middle of the street to get the stray ball.

"I got…" She heard a blasting horn when she had just grabbed the ball and she suddenly felt something grab her in her midsection and being thrown off. In the few milliseconds she had before landing, she braced herself for impact against the hard concrete. She was no stranger to accidents after all. She was surprised however to find herself land against something not quite as hard as concrete.

She heard a moan and looked at what it was exactly that had broken her fall. To her horror, she found herself lying on top Mamoru Chiba who had received the full impact of their abrupt landing. His right arm that supported most of his body weight at the moment was lying at an abnormal angle.

"Are you okay?!" Usagi was now beside him with fear and worry etched on her face.

"Aahh! Mmm-not! Obviously." He flinched when he felt the pressure from the girl's fingers on his right side.

"Sorry!" Usagi quickly retracted her hand as if electrocuted.

"I think two or three ribs are broken. And my right arm too. Definitely broken."

She seemed to be studying the damage and had a determined look on her face. She looked around and saw that people were starting to gather a few feet behind them.

Carefully she started to undo the button's of his dress shirt with her small and delicate fingers.

"W-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Aahh… Odango there are too many people here."

"What are you…" Usagi looked behind her and his face again. "Baka! I'm a nurse. I'm just trying to check the damage."

"Well, I'm a doctor! And I'm telling you I've got broken ribs there." He closed his eyes and beads of sweat formed in his forehead. Talking increased the pain he was feeling.

"I see. Close your eyes and try not to think about the pain." This of course made him do the opposite.

"And what, you're going to kiss it and make the pain go away?"

She made a move to cover his eyes with her left hand but Mamoru's undamaged left arm was quick enough to intercept it.

"Could you stop being a jerk for a few seconds in your life? I'm trying to help you."

"Oh I think you've help enou…" His words died in his mouth when Usagi's lips found his. Every thought and feeling were instantly gone in his mind quickly being replaced by the sensation of kissing her and nothing else. He felt himself getting warm in the face and where Usagi's hand was touching his side where the broken ribs were.

When she pulled away, he looked at her and for a moment thought he was seeing an angel. The angel from his dreams. He felt no pain or perhaps kissing his angel had turned his brain into mush thus making him feel numb.

"You'll be okay." She smiled at him nervously.

He stayed there for a few more seconds, dazed at what just happened. When his brain started to take in his surroundings, she was gone.

"Young man, are you okay?" An middle aged man approached him. "I'm a doctor. Maybe we should get you to a hospital."

"Um…" To his surprise, he found that he still felt that he was numb where his ribs should have been broken. Even his arm felt okay. _That must have been some kiss. _ He tried to pull himself up slowly and was astonished to find that he could. Easily. He carefully and slowly clenched his right arm and it looked normal. In that moment, he knew that his supposedly broken ribs were intact.

"Do you need us to call the ambulance?"

"Uh… I-I… think.." He felt his side again. Nothing. As if he just fell down a few minutes ago when he pushed Usagi to safety. _What's going on?_

"He must be going into shock. You know, like those they show on TV when the victim gets a concussion or hit in the head." He heard another voice said. He thought that he probably was going to into shock but he had doubt it was because of hitting his head.

"The girl…" He said unsurely. He was starting to think he had dreamt about Usagi.

"Maybe your girlfriend went to call the hospital or something."

"My what?!"

"Your girlfriend? The blonde you rescued just now? She left in a hurry."

Mamoru frowned. If Usagi was really here then perhaps he wasn't just dreaming about that kiss and what had just happened to him.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Sorry, but the next update won't be coming out as quickly as this one. I just had to rush this to somehow make the title and the story connect. But rest assured I have chapter 3 on the way._

_I appreciate the reviews and thanks =)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sailormoon belong's Naoko Takeuchi. The other characters here are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

**FIRST DAY**

"Good morning Suzuki-san."

"Dr. Chiba, good morning." The Head Nurse smiled warmly.

"Sao... The receptionist told me to see you here at the Nurse's Station for my... orientation?"

He was quite surprised when Saori greeted him when he came in. More so when she told him to see Head Nurse Suzuki for his doctor's orientation.

"Yes. You see, Dr. Urawa was supposed to give you your doctor's orientation but he got called off to an emergency of sorts. Instead, we will have one of our new nurses give you a tour of the facilities."

"Oh okay."

"She's starting today too actually but she's been with us for quite a while now so she knows the ins and outs of the hospital. Better than most I should say."

He smiled and nodded.

"She's been doing volunteer work here since she was in high school Such a darling girl and the patients and staff just adore her."

At first he had thought she was talking about Usagi Tsukino whom he thought would be getting the surprise of her life to see him here. But somehow work ethics with pride was not something he could associate with the Odango Atama he knew. She was a walking disaster area within a 20-meter radius. Or at least as far as she could throw her shoe.

"I should be looking forward to working with her then." He smiled. The Usagi he knew wasted her time and allowance in video games and milkshakes at the Crown arcade in middle school and no doubt through college.

"Oh! Here she comes now."

He was about to follow when his phone rang. "Sorry." He took two steps back and turned away. He quickly reached for his phone in his pants pocket and rejected the incoming call. He wasn't surprised to see that it was Motoki even if it was only 8:30 in the morning. Probably checking to see if any casualties had happened yet between Dr. Mamoru Chiba and Nurse Usagi Tsukino. It was a malpractice waiting to happen.

"Nurse Usagi Tsukino reporting for duty."

He froze at the sound of her voice. With his back still partly turned, he tried to contain his excitement and nervousness at seeing her again. After 8 years, after yesterday's incident.

"Tsukino-san, good morning. We were just talking about you."

"You!" Usagi exclaimed and almost stepped back. He walked to stand beside Nurse Suzuki and kept a neutral expression.

"W-what are you doing here? Are you... hurt?"

He thought for a few moments how best to answer the question. He wasn't sure if the terrified expression on her face was due to meeting too soon here at the hospital or that he was able to stand at all after yesterday's accident.

"No."

"You two know each other?"

"Usagi Tsukino is an old... acquaintance from before I left for the U.S. How do you do Tsukino-san?"

"Umm... good. You?"

"Good. Great actually." He said in a more relaxed tone and smiled at her.

"Well that's just lovely! Now you'll have time to catch up on each other."

"What do you mean Suzuki-san?"

"Dr. Mamoru Chiba is our newest doctor and today is his first day just like you."

"How... nice." Usagi smiled sardonically.

He hid the amusement in his face as she finally seemed to take notice of what he was wearing. He had put on his lab coat earlier before coming to meet with the Head Nurse.

"Being old friends, I'm sure Tsukino-san that you wouldn't mind showing Dr. Chiba around? Dr. Urawa was supposed to give him his orientation this morning but he got called off to an emergency."

"Oh no... That's... I mean, it would be a pleasure."

Mamoru raised his eyebrow at Usagi's pained smile. She was showing better control than he gave her credit for. He had been waiting for when she would blow off her top since yesterday once she found out about their new working arrangement.

Head Nurse Suzuki gave Usagi some more instructions on where they should go and a quick run-down of some of her tasks for the day after the tour with the newbie doctor. He had to admit that the Usagi Tsukino he knew from before had indeed matured. She looked more serious and attentive as the Head Nurse gave her instructions. At the very least she was handling their situation better than he expected.

* * *

"So..." She finally said, not even looking at him, when they were out of earshot from Nurse Suzuki who remained in the Nurse's station. Their footsteps made faint echoes in the empty hallway.

"So?" He glanced at the shorter blond walking slightly ahead.

"So yesterday when you said that you would be working at a local hospital..."

"Azabu General." He finished for her.

"And when Minako told you that I..."

"Motoki asked me to keep quiet." He was smiling to himself. It was still the same girl after all.

"What are you smiling about? Do you find anything amusing about this situation we're in?!"

He let out a laugh.

"For a moment there Odango Amata I thought you were a different person. You are so predictable. But I am a bit disappointed though." He stopped and turned to her which made Usagi do the same. "I expected... waterworks." He grinned.

"Predictable am I? Predict this!" Usagi kicked Mamoru in the shin. Hard.

"Ow!" Mamoru bent down to rub the injured shin and the pain almost brought tears to his eyes. He looked around to see if there was anyone around who might have seen them but the hallway was empty. _She's good_. He thought to himself.

"Is this how you repay me for saving your butt yesterday?"

She stopped and slowly turned to look at him with an unfamiliar expression in her face.

He slowly stood up when she started walking back towards him. The look she gave him pierced through him as they stood facing each other. It was neither anger nor fear.

"Thank you.. for yesterday."

It was the second time she looked at him like that. The soft expression on her face and cerulean blue eyes made his heart stop. The first was yesterday. After the kiss that he still wasn't sure was real.

"You're... welcome." He didn't know what else to say.

She broke eye contact and started walking again. He half limped beside her and she matched his pace.

"So..." He started.

"So?" She gave him a quick glance.

"What happened yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

Mamoru detected the coldness in her tone return. Different from the warmth he felt in her eyes earlier.

"Why did you just disappear on me like that? Not even a word of thanks. You would put the Japanese culture to shame Nurse Tsukino."

"I said thank you didn't I?"

"After 24 hours."

"I... remembered something I had to do. And besides, you looked okay to me."

"And that's the strange part. Perhaps you could enlighten me as to how that's possible?" He felt her tense beside her as they continued walking.

"You're the doctor you tell me."

"Yes, I am a doctor and I can't even explain it. You know something." He stopped walking. "You did something."

"Oh? And what might that be?" She stopped and crossed her arms. Looking at him with challenge in her eyes.

"I... you..." He groped for words on what it was exactly he wanted to say. The scene of the kiss kept coming back and as she denied it, the more it felt like a dream. Besides, how was he to explain that she kissed him and it made the pain go away?

"Usagi?"

Both of them turned to look at the source of the voice.

A brown-haired man was smiling at Usagi as he stood at the double doors with a sign that read Radiology above.

"Keisuke!"

It did not escape Mamoru that she was only too happy to leave him and their conversation to approach the other guy. He was a few inches shorter than Mamoru wearing faded jeans and a green scrubs top. Along with the worn brown Vans sneakers he wore, the white lab coat seemed out of place. It was hard to tell how old he was behind the boyish smile. But the way Usagi had addressed him made Mamoru think that he must be around their age and that they must have known each other for quite a while.

"Wow! It really is you. So I guess the rumors are true. You're one of us now. Officially."

"Yup! Nurse Usagi Tsukino officially starts today." She beamed.

"Not too long ago I've had to chase you off to stop playing with our equipment and just stick to your video games at the arcade."

Mamoru cleared his throat which made both Usagi and Keisuke notice his existence as he stood behind Usagi.

"Hello?" Keisuke still had his friendly smile when he looked at him.

"Oh right. Sorry. Keisuke this is Dr. Mamoru Chiba. He's starting today as well and I'm giving him the unofficial tour." Usagi added the last part in a bored tone. Mamoru moved to join them.

"Mamoru Chiba. Nice to meet you."

"Keisuke Itou, Radiology." The two men exchanged bows. "Welcome aboard Dr. Chiba."

"Thank you." Mamoru couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"Keisuke, since I'm showing him around and all, do you mind giving us a tour of the Radiology department?"

"Hmm... Is it okay if Jiro does it instead? I'm sort of on an errand for Dr. Matsuhara." He then raised a large brown envelope.

"Oh. No problem. Jiro's in there?"

"Yup. So I'll just see you guy's around."

"Thank you Itou-san."

"Later Keisuke!"

* * *

"This is the MRI area." A tall black-haired man adjusted his glasses with his left hand while pointing to the door behind him. Unlike Keisuke, whom Mamoru was surprised to find out was the head of Radiology, Jiro Katashi had the serious aura around him. Even Usagi seemed less than her usual cheery self and was content to prod along as Katashi-san conducted the tour. "Like most of the medical equipment in this hospital, this is the newest and state-of-the-art model." The slight air of arrogance was not lost to him as well.

"And that concludes our tour for the day. Remember, proper authorizations are required for you to use the equipments in this department."

"Thank you Katashi-san for the tour." Mamoru said as he gave a light bow to him.

"You're welcome." Jiro Katashi replied as he returned the bow.

"Perhaps I should get myself checked in there." Mamoru said as they exited the double doors where they met Keisuke Itou earlier.

"Why? You want to know why your head is so big and still growing? I don't think such an instrument exists or is powerful enough."

"Why for yesterday of course." He said non-nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets.

"I thought you said you were okay?" Usagi stopped and he turned to her.

"No, you said I would be okay."

"Well, aren't you?" Her voice was tinged with irritation.. and worry?

"While you could be so assured of your diagnosis I could never be."

"You know what? Maybe you really should go back in there and get yourself checked. Your over-inflated ego might actually be a cause for medical alarm.. in the psychiatric ward."

"I know I broke my arm in that fall. But there's not even a gash!" He ruggedly pulled the sleeves of his right forearm in front of her. "You said I'd be okay, like you were so sure I would be."

"I'm a nurse Mamoru, don't you think I'd be able to tell a good arm from a broken one?"

"Let's just say your test scores from your middle school days have been ah.. _impacted_ to my memory."

"Damn it Chiba!" The sound of Usagi's foot stomping on the tiled floor echoed through the still empty hallway. "If I knew you'd end up here and be the jackass you are I shouldn't have..."

"What? Shouldn't have what?!" He grabbed her arm to make her look at him. He knew that this was not the time and place for this but Usagi was being too elusive and stubborn as usual and he needed answers. If this was what it took then so be it.

"Shouldn't have applied in this hospital and be rid of you you ungrateful..."

"Oh so now I'm the ungrateful one?!"

"Usagi?"

Mamoru quickly let go of her arm and composed himself while Usagi took a step back from him.

"Is he bothering you?"

The owner of the voice came near to them. He was as tall as Mamoru and almost the same build. He looked at Mamoru and then at Usagi.

"Umm.. No. He was just helping me up 'cause I fell down. You know, clumsy old me. Hehe..."

"Okay." He said still looking at Mamoru warily. "Well now," His expression changed as he looked again at Usagi. His eyes moving from the bottom up. "By what you're wearing I suppose it's true that you're one of us now eh Nurse Tsukino?"

His wavy red hair was a bit long and covered most of his ears and the back of his neck. He was grinning at Usagi and his white teeth reminded Mamoru of the toothpaste commercials. The way he looked Usagi over made Mamoru hate the guy instantly.

"Yup. It's my first day today actually." Usagi smiled.

"Then we should celebrate. How about spending your first lunch break with me?"

Mamoru cleared his throat a little louder than when he did between Usagi and Keisuke Itou. He was getting irritated at the way he quickly seemed to fade into the background when Usagi was talking to somebody else and in the middle of their conversation at that.

"Oh sorry. Dr. Seijurou Ginga, this is Dr. Mamoru Chiba. He's the new doctor and I'm showing him around."

"How do you do?" Mamoru gave a light bow to which the other doctor reluctantly returned.

"Welcome Dr. Chiba. So you're the one from America?"

"Yes..." Mamoru glanced at Usagi wondering how Dr. Ginga knew that about him.

"My father told me about you last week. He's one of the board of directors of this hospital. Chairman, actually."

"I see."

"So then, Nurse Tsukino, how about that lunch?" Dr. Ginga turned to Usagi again.

"Umm... well I'm meeting one of my friends for lunch. Sorry.." She let out a sheepish smile at the doctor.

"Ah.. that's too bad. Some other time then? You can't avoid me forever you know." Dr. Ginga winked at her at which Usagi seemed to blush. Mamoru on the other hand was curious what the other doctor meant on the last statement.

"I'll be seeing you around okay?" Giving one last look at Usagi and then looked at Mamoru. "Dr. Chiba, welcome to Azabu General." He gave a short bow and walked off before either Usagi or Mamoru could reply.

"You seem to be popular around here Odango Atama." He said as they resumed their walk around the hall.

"Unlike you devil-spawn there are still good people here on earth who don't make my life a living hell whenever they're around. It's called human decency. Dr. Seijurou Ginga happens to be one of those people and is always nice to me."

"I'll bet." He snorted.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" She stopped to look up at him. "You know what? I don't wanna know. I don't care what you think Mr. I'm-too-good-for-anyone." And with that she walked away again.

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?" he called out as he walked faster to catch up.

"Ow!"

"Oops! Sorry!"

Mamoru stepped back when he collided with someone when he reached the intersection of the hallway. He quickly bent down to help her up when he noticed it was a woman who was elegantly dressed and somehow oddly familiar.

"I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?"

"Are you blind?! Why don't you watch... I mean. I'm.. yes." He noticed the quick change in the tone of her voice when she looked up at him and the soft expression in her face.

"Uh..." He made a quick check on her as he helped her up to make sure that no real damage was done or if perhaps she hit her head. He wouldn't be able to tell lumps right away without going through her thick red hair.

"I'm okay. Are you okay?" She looked up at him with an expression that seemed somewhat lost. He was starting to worry that the she must have hit her head that hard.

"Casualty on your first day already Dr. Chiba?" Usagi's voice made the both of them turn to her as she approached. She paused when she saw the red head clinging to his offered arm.

"Natsumi." She gave a curt bow.

"Usagi." Natsumi straightened up with her hands still on Mamoru's arm.

"Dr. Mamoru Chiba, this is Natsumi Ginga." There was no hint of cheerfulness at all in Usagi's voice, so unlike the previous introductions she'd made since their tour.

"Ginga?" Mamoru looked at Usagi then at Natsumi.

"Oh! you must have met my father."

"We passed by your brother a few minutes ago."

"Are you new around here?" Natsumi looked up at him ignoring Usagi.

"Yes. It is my first day. Usa.. Nurse Tsukino here was giving me a tour."

"But isn't a doctor supposed to be doing that?" The tone of disdain was not lost on either of them.

"Dr. Urawa got called off to an emergency and I'm the only one available." Usagi said in a bored tone.

"Oh, that's too bad." Natsumi replied still clinging to his arm.

"Umm..." Mamoru was feeling awkward and the temperature seemed to drop by ten degrees. Her fingers around his left arm felt like they were going to leave a mark. He looked at between Usagi and Natsumi not sure how to react. "I-It's okay."

"Oh look at the time. Dr. Chiba we should be heading back now. Dr. Urawa might be waiting for us at the station."

"Right." Mamoru replied a little to quickly. "Uh... it was nice to meet you Ginga-san." He was tempted to pry her fingers off but instead made a move to shake her left hand on his arm with his free hand.

"Very nice to meet you Dr. Chiba. I hope to see you around okay?" She beamed and shook his hand never taking her eyes off him.

"Ahehe.. yeah."

"Usagi." Natsumi looked at Usagi and the coldness returned in her eyes.

"Natsumi."

"What was that all about?" Mamoru said when they had resumed their tour.

Usagi gave him a sideways glance. "You tell me. I thought I was the popular one but it's only your first day and you have HER smitten."

He made a mental note not to mention Saori the receptionist. Ever.

"I mean, what's with all that coldness with her. You weren't your usual cheery self. Your morning sugar has reached its limit already? You didn't have enough donuts huh?"

"What I eat is no business of yours just like everything else in my life is. Who I talk to and how I do my hair got it?"

"Did I hit a nerve Odango?"

"Look here." She stopped and they were facing each other again. "As much as I can't stand you I happen to like it here and the people I work with. That is until you showed up."

"That's not my problem now, is it?" He crossed his arms and tilted his head sideways.

"Ugh! You're impossible." She stomped off and left him standing in the hallway.

He found his way back to the Nurse's station on his own. His tour guide had completely abandoned him at their last spat. He figured he wasn't gonna get his answers now. At least not for today. He'd probably used up all her alloted patience for him this morning. Just like old times.

"Dr. Chiba?" A young man around his age walked to him as he neared the nurse's station. He was wearing a white lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck.

"Yes?" He stopped when they were face to face. The other guy was a few inches shorter than him.

"I'm Dr. Ryu Urawa."

"Oh. Nice to meet you Dr. Urawa." Mamoru gave a light bow which the other returned.

"I apologize for this morning. Us doctors you know." Dr. Urawa said sounding almost embarrassed

"Not a problem."

"I understand you were given a tour of the facilities?"

Dr. Urawa seemed to be looking about him perhaps wondering where his tour guide was.

"Ah... yes. Nurse Tsukino was kind enough to show me around. But she uh.. had to go and be somewhere I think."

"Oh okay. Well then, shall we? I'll introduce you to the other doctors you'll be working with."

She watched from a corner a few meters away as Dr. Urawa led the new doctor to the opposite direction from the Nurse's station. When they turned the next corner and out of sight she casually made her way back to the Nurse's station.

"Tsukino-san," a nurse sitting from the other side of the Nurse's station called to her as she looked through the patient charts on the tray. "Dr. Chiba was just here."

"Oh.. really?" She continued looking through the charts trying to remember which were the ones she was to go through this morning.

"So the two of you have known each other for a long time? Like old friends?"

Usagi was surprised to find her standing next to her. Atsuko Fujiwara was about two years older than her and started working in the hospital over a year ago. Being part of the gossip mill, the last thing she needed was for her new colleague to misinterpret her _friendship_ with Dr. Mamoru Chiba.

"I wouldn't exactly say _friends,_" She thought for a moment how to define exactly her encounters with the Chiba-kind from eight years back. Flying shoes and test papers, bickering and throwing insults at each other whenever each was in hearing range, and sometimes pointedly ignoring each other when each was in full sight of the other--usually counter productive because it only lasts 10 minutes and is followed by more bickering. "Just an acquaintance, really." She opted to use Mamoru's description from earlier.

"Really?" The other girl's smile widened.

She smiled and nodded. Amused that the new doctor had managed to get two admirers already and it wasn't even lunchtime yet.

"I'll need to check on some patients." She showed Fujiwara, who seemed to have a dreamy look in her eyes, the two clipboards she was holding. "Later Fujiwara-san."

She hoped that with Fujiwara and Natsumi Ginga as admirers, Mamoru Chiba would get off her back. Although she imagined it would be them keeping him away from her. Either way would be good enough for her.

Her friends seemed content with her story when she'd met them at the mall after yesterday's last encounter with Mamoru-- that she did extend the invitation to him only that he had refused again stating the same reasons from the arcade that morning. Fortunately for her, Rei was not with them at the time so no further prodding was conducted. Minako's usual perkiness at shopping even if it was just for a new nurse's uniform took the rest of her friends' attention from her. They just shook off her unusual quietness and not being in the mood for shopping as something that happened after an encounter with Mamoru Chiba. Nothing new after eight years.

* * *

"Bet you wish you'd taken that nice doctor's lunch date huh?" Mamoru set down his tray on the cafeteria table and ignored the only other occupant's indignant look as he sat down.

"What are you doing here?!" Usagi dropped the fork she was holding on her plate.

"Isn't it obvious?" He carefully removed the plastic wrap on his chicken sandwich.

"I mean, what are you doing here? At my table."

"Your table?" He made a move to check the sides of the table. Seeing nothing peculiar, he took a bite on his sandwich which only fueled the Usagi's anger further.

"Have you made it your life's mission just to torment me?" She viciously dug her fork on the salad plate in front of her.

"I'm a doctor. I save lives." He took another bite of his sandwich.

"Oh really. You save other people's lives while you make mine shorter?!"

"Did I catch you on a bad time Odango?"

"Any time of the day that you're around makes it a bad time."

"So much for the hospitality Nurse Usagi Tsukino. I thought you were supposed to make me feel.. I dunno... welcome?"

"And what about how you're making me feel?"

He put down the his juice and put both elbows on the table leaning towards her.

"Oh? What do I make you feel Usagi?"

She swallowed but felt that the food turned into air in her throat. He'd never looked at her like that before and it made her uneasy. It was the familiar taunting look but seemed to be mixed with something else she'd never seen before. She felt a knot forming on her stomach. She put both hands on the table and moved her upper body away from him breaking eye contact.

"L-like you're about to make me throw up my lunch."

By the look on her face, Mamoru quickly backed away. One of the few things in life he was sure about was that Usagi Tsukino was a disaster waiting to happen and one should keep away when it does. He wasn't sure all those years between them had changed him from being the nearby or available target most of the time.

"Minako canceled" Usagi spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Huh?"

"Lunch."

He looked at her as she was loading her empty plates and utensils onto her lunch tray. "Oh." He replied when finally made sense of what she meant.

"Tsukino-san!"

Usagi was already half-way standing up when she saw Nurse Fujiwara with another nurse headed towards her table each holding their lunch trays.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?"

"Actually..."

"Who's your friend?" The other nurse standing beside Nurse Fujiwara spoke up smiling at Mamoru.

Usagi smirked as she looked at the three. Mamoru looked uncomfortable but still managed to smile back at the newcomers.

"Fujiwara-san, this is Dr. Mamoru Chiba," Mamoru quickly stood up and gave a light bow. "and this is.."

"Cho Murakami. Nice to meet you." Usagi was surprised when Murakami extended her hand to Mamoru.

"Likewise." Mamoru gingerly shook the offered hand.

"Well now, I'll leave you three to get to know each other better." And without another word, Usagi left the table smiling to herself. _How's that for a welcoming committee._

* * *

"So how did you first day go?" Makoto asked as Usagi trudged into the living room. The tall brunette was holding a vase full of flowers she had just arranged.

"Bad. Worst and it's only the first day." Usagi slumped on the couch not bothering to take her shoes off.

"Are we talking about the same job and the same hospital? The one where you've worked for free since our last year of high school?" The tall brunette carefully placed the vase on the coffee table and sat on the other end of the couch. "What happened?"

"Chiba. No, Dr. Mamoru Chiba M.D., that's what happened." Makoto gave her a blank look. "Azabu General Hospital's newest doctor!" Usagi stated with feigned glee.

"Dr. Mamoru Chiba.." Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Motoki's friend Mamoru-san?"

"I wish I knew another by that cursed name..." Usagi laid her back on the couch.

"Wow. I mean, what were the chances of you and him... ending up ... working in the same hospital?" Although not wishing to ignite more of her friend's fury, she was still curious. "So uh... how did he take it?"

"The infuriating man had the nerve to find the whole thing amusing. To say the least!" Usagi's faced her brunette friend. "What's more I had to be his tour guide and I had to spend two solid hours with him. Can you imagine?!"

"Actually, I can't." Makoto leaned back. "Two hours? That's like a record isn't it? 20 minutes with the two of you in the same area then was like pushing it to World War 3. Good thing you work in a hospital."

"I don't see any good thing in that. If I have to spend one more day..."

"Oh don't be so pessimistic Usagi. Just be your usual cheerful and positive self."

"My past experience in middle school has taught me that those don't work where that egotistical blockhead is concerned." Usagi crossed her arms.

"As if you've even tried Usagi. You're like a cat whose fur stands on its ends when he comes near."

"That's not... true."

Makoto crossed her arms at Usagi. "You can't put all the blame on the guy."

"Whose side are you on anyway?!"

"Hey Rei! How was your day?" Makoto greeted the third occupant of their apartment as she came in.

"Oh Mako-chan! I've been waiting to tell you all day but I wanted to see the look on your faces for myself." Rei giggled as she squeezed herself forcefully between Usagi and Makoto emitting grunts from Usagi.

"At least somebody's having a good day." Usagi said.

"What's with her?" Rei asked Makoto pointing her thumb at Usagi behind her.

"Long story short, Mamoru Chiba."

"Oh. Well, what's new? He's back in town after all. Whatever it was, it was bound to happen." Rei shrugged.

"Thank you for your heartfelt sympathy." Usagi deadpanned.

"So what's the big surprise?" Makoto giggled taking Rei's hand in hers.

"Remember when I told you about the proposed concert the Starlights were going to do here in Juuban?"

"Don't tell me.."

"Yes!" Rei and Makoto squealed while Usagi snorted. "And we get to be in charge of the whole production with yours truly as the production manager."

"I get that this is a big thing for you Rei-chan," Usagi spoke up. "and I'm happy for you, but what's the big deal with the Starlights anyway? You weren't like this when the Backstreet Boys came to Japan."

Rei turned to Usagi. "Could you spread the bad vibe somewhere else Odango? You're acting like the Gringe on Christmas."

"Who?"

"Honestly Usagi, how is it that all five of us spent puberty together and yet you don't belong to the Starlights fan club?" Makoto said,

"Ami even has a premium membership for cryin' out loud. And that just gets me.. you know?" Rei added. Out of the four of them, only Ami was one of the selected few in Japan who was able to get the prized membership in the Starlights fan club.

"I just don't see what the big deal is." Usagi shrugged her shoulders.

"Just goes to show your level of appreciation for art Odango Atama." Rei continued.

"Manga is art." Usagi said defiantly.

"Fine Usagi. We're not going into this discussion with you again because clearly it's pointless."

"By the way, what about Minako and Ami-chan?" Makoto asked.

"For reasons I guess I will never know, Minako already knew before I did. She has connections I don't think I even want to know about." Rei settled into a more comfortable position on the couch before continuing. "As for Ami, she already knows too supposedly because of her membership privileges in the fan club. But I'm the production manager damn it! And they knew before I did? Is that even allowed?"

"But at least you got to tell us first about it." Makoto patted her Rei's shoulder.

"Yeah Rei-chan you still get to be in command of that." Usagi snickered.

"How comforting from my two favorite housemates." Rei sighed. "But actually when Minako told me about it around noon, I asked her not to tell you. Same thing happened with Ami. So.. there."

"Wow Rei. That's almost as bad as Usagi's day at the hospital today."

"What would be especially bad about bumping into Mamoru on your way to uh.. work? It was almost an everyday thing back in middle school."

"She didn't just actually bump into Mamoru-san."

"Oh my god! You actually ran him over with your car?!"

"Don't be silly!" Usagi exclaimed. "It's not like I could easily get away with that kind of _accident_.. even if I wanted to."

"He works at the hospital too. Dr. Mamoru Chiba is Azabu General Hospital's newest doctor. And his tour guide was none other than our dear Nurse Tsukino."

"Oh.."

"Oh?!" Usagi exclaimed. "Is that all you can say? Do you know what this means for me? He could very well jeopardize the reputation I've worked so hard to attain in that hospital."

"You're overreacting Usagi. Can you imagine what the poor guy will have to put up with everyday day of his life from now on?"

"No casualties on the first day it seems.." Makoto added.

"Mako-chan, what makes you think there wasn't?" Both turned to look at Usagi.

"He deserved it." Usagi said looking at the vase in the coffee table.

"I'm sure." Makoto mused.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sailormoon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them to create my own reality outside my boring life.

* * *

Chapter 4:

"So how're things at the hospital?" Motoki asked his ebony-haired friend casting a glance at another tall legged blonde who passed by them. They were drinking coffee outside the coffee shop under the mid afternoon sun.

"Alright." Mamoru replied taking a sip of his coffee. It was his first day off from hospital work since he started 5 days ago. The same amount of time since he'd last seen his best friend. "The other doctors and hospital staff are very kind and patients as well. The patients themselves are easier to deal with than the ones I've encountered in the U.S."

"Mamoru, as spectacular as I believe your career is going for you, you don't have to tell me about those boring details." Motoki said tiredly.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow at his friend. "If you wanted to know about Usagi, you could have just said so."

"I was trying to be.. discrete."

"Perhaps you might want to learn about tact first."

"What for?" Motoki shrugged and reached for a cookie on the table. "It's just you."

"Right."

"So?" Motoki said in between bites. "How are things?"

Mamoru took another sip of coffee before replying. "Haven't had encounters with the Odango-kind since my first day there. I'd say that's pretty much a world record considering we work in the same hospital."

"Like she's avoiding you?" Motoki said.

Mamoru frowned slightly looking at his friend but didn't say anything.

"I guess that's pretty much to be expected." Motoki continued.

"Why?"

"Well you know," Motoki shrugged. "you and Usagi have a history of.. let's just say your own series of unfortunate events. And she's doing her best to avoid those kinds of encounters from happening in the hospital. She's really serious about this you know."

"I'll say." Mamoru replied thinking back to the last unfortunate event he'd had with Usagi the day before they saw each other in the hospital.

* * *

Tears formed at the ends of his eyes as Mamoru tried to stifle a yawn. It was 7am in the morning and his black loafers echoed in the empty hospital walls as they made contact with the tiled floor. It was his second week and he'd been assigned the early shift and he was on his way to the Nurse's Station to check out the charts. He was still several meters away when something caught his eye. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things or dreaming. He couldn't see her face directly behind the desk but he could make out two distinct blond odangos on each side of her head. He walked to a corner a few meters away and moved to the side to hide himself from her view. With his height he could now fully see her face inside the booth.

She had one palm on her cheek leaning on to her arm for support, the other hand was on the desk with a pen but it wasn't moving. She let out a large yawn and the hand that held her cheek moved to wipe away the tears at the ends of her eyes. Her eyes began to droop and she snapped her eyelids open before they could fully close. A small smile crept up to the corner of Mamoru's eyes as she watched her. Perhaps he was still dreaming for he never imagined the day would come that Usagi Tsukino could be on time for anything, much less earlier than him. He continued to watch her quietly for the next ten minutes laughing softly at how the repeat performances of yawn-wipe-snap awake repeated almost every two minutes.

"Rise and shine Nurse Tsukino." The unmistakably deep and mocking voice that tried to sound too cheerful too early in the morning made Usagi cringe, the sleepiness almost leaving her system. Almost.

"What do you want?" She replied coolly and her attention was back on to the notebook she was writing on. Trying to her remember what exactly it as she was supposed to be writing.

Mamoru fought the frown that threatened to come to his face when she didn't even look up. He regained his composure and leaned on the desk with his left elbow. "I wanted to make sure it was really you. That I wasn't still dreaming to see you here so early Odango Atama." He smiled saucily.

Usagi's expression carried no hint of irritation, amusement, and just looked tiredly at him.

"I bet your middle school teacher would be crying right now if she knew about this phenomenal event." He continued in an amused tone. "Someone's probably dying--"

She stood up abruptly cutting him off. Her eyes were looking directly at him, brows furrowed but she still didn't say anything.

"Ooh.." He spoke again, their faces less than two feet apart. "Somebody's cranky today. Probably woke up in the wrong side of bed."

She opened her mouth to finally speak but the voice came from behind Mamoru.

"Usagi-san!" A woman's voice made both turn their attention to the newcomer who was wearing a nurse's uniform.

"Akemi-san." Usagi replied, her expression changing to smile at the older woman. "Why are you here? Is your son okay now?"

"Yes." Akemi nodded and made her way to get inside the booth. When she was inside, she took both of Usagi's hand in hers. "I just can't thank you enough for covering for my shift last night. I'm really sorry you had to work double shifts yesterday without prior notice."

Usagi shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry about it, I'm just happy to know that Yuuji is out of danger now. That is all that matters."

"And I can't thank you enough." Tears threatened to come to her face and Usagi quickly straightened up.

"Well, I should.."

"Of course." Akemi let go of her hands. "Don't you worry about Suzuki-san, I'll explain everything. You just go and rest now."

Mamoru stared at the exchange silently feeling very small. Wanting to run away but stood frozen in place.

"Usagi." His own voice sounded alien to him. "Umm.."

The blonde whipped her head to look at him, pigtails flinging beind her. "Just shut it, baka." He could see the same tiredness in her eyes, her voice like icicles. "Yes, I am cranky today."

At nine o'clock in the morning Dr. Chiba was fully awake as he returned two patients' charts in the Nurse's station. All traces of sleep had left his system since Usagi left him standing there two hours ago. Nurse Akemi Kuruma smiled and nodded at him from behind inside the booth.

"Mamoru-san." He turned around at the gentle voice. Ami Mizuno was walking towards him with a soft smile on her face. She was wearing a doctor's lab coat over her light blue blouse and gray knee length skirt.

"Ami?"

"Good morning. Nice to see a familiar face around here."

"Good morning. Umm.. you're.."

"It's my first day."

"Oh. Wow. I'd forgotten that you were going to work here too. Very nice to see you too." He smiled back at the shorter girl.

"Have you seen Usagi?" Ami looked around her. "We were supposed to meet here this morning."

"She uh.. left." He cleared his throat. "Worked the night shift it seems. Unexpected change of schedule."

"Oh. I see."

"If it's for orientation I guess I could--"

"Dr. Mizuno!" Both of them turned at the voice. It was quite unusual for someone to be shouting in hospital halls.

"Dr. Urawa." Ami bowed lightly as he came near them. "Good morning."

"H-hi.." Dr. Urawa smiled nervously at her returning the bow. "I-It's nice to see you here. I was told that you would be starting today Dr. Mizuno."

"Yes. But please Dr. Urawa, you can just call me Ami like before."

"Then perhaps you can drop the Dr. part now and just call me Ryu or Urawa if you want. Since we'll be working together now."

Ami smiled. "Agreed Urawa-san."

Mamoru had kept quiet during the entire exchange. Amused at the Dr. Urawa's nervousness and Ami's confident manner. So unlike the shy girl he'd met more than 8 years ago. It was at that moment that Dr. Urawa seemed to have noticed his existence.

"Oh, by the way. This is Dr. Mamoru Chiba. You probably haven't seen him around here before. He's new." He gestured with one hand towards Mamoru.

"Actually, we know each other from way back. Right Dr. Chiba?" She smiled up at him.

"And you can just call me Mamoru-san, like always Ami-chan." He winked at her.

Urawa's smile faltered for a moment and looked at Ami and Mamoru and back at Ami again. "You know each other?"

"Yup." Mamoru replied. "Before I left for America to study 8 years ago."

"Oh. I see."

Feeling the awkward silence coming up, Mamoru took a chart from the pile. "Well, it's nice to see you again Ami. But I gotta finish my rounds. Catch up with you later okay?" He waved at them as he started to walk away.

"Later Mamoru-san." Ami smiled and waved back.

* * *

The clattering sounds of silverware, and plates being set on the wooden table roused Usagi. Tiredly she opened her eyes for the nth time since she got home that morning. Sleep had not come in as easy as she thought despite her vigil shift last night. She slowly got out of bed to respond to the cries of her empty stomach.

"Usagi?" Rei looked at her blonde friend whose eyes seemed to be half-closed. She glanced at the digital clock on the oven which read 13:20. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

Usagi let out a yawn covering her mouth with one hand, the other stretching upwards. "Why are you home so early?" She asked in return and plopped herself down on the chair. "And what have you got to eat? I'm starving." Usagi reached for one of the plastic bags on the table.

"I was supposed to have a lunch meeting with the manager of the Starlights but she canceled at the last minute." Rei took another plate from the drawer and placed it near Usagi. "Didn't feel like eating alone in an expensive restaurant."

"Chinese again?" Usagi frowned. "Don't you know of other takeout places?"

"You're lucky I took extra orders. So why are _you_ here?" She took the food from the plastic bags and opened the boxes one by one.

Usagi leaned back, letting Rei take care of their food. "Pulled an all-nighter double shift yesterday. So I'm free today."

"Wasn't Ami supposed to start today?" Rei asked casually.

"Shoot!" Usagi slammed both of her hands on the table making Rei almost drop the plate filled with food.

"Odango!" Rei glared at her. "That could have been your lunch."

"I completely forgot!" Usagi's hand touched her forehead ignoring her raven-haired friend. "What am I gonna do? Poor Ami--"

"Calm down Usagi." Rei placed a plate filled with chow mein and dimsum before Usagi. "It's not as if it's Ami's first day in _that _hospital. She practically knows everybody there anyway. And vice versa."

Usagi seemed to calm down at this. "Hmm.. I suppose you're right." She reached for the chopsticks nearby.

"Of course I am." Rei replied smugly and sat down across Usagi.

The doorbell rang as soon as Usagi took her first bite. She looked at Rei who acted continued to eat as if she didn't hear anything. The doorbell rang again. "Coming!" She wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood up.

"Usagi-chan?" Minako asked when Usagi opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm.. last time I checked I still live here. What are _you_ doing here?" She moved aside to let her friend in.

"Rei?" Minako called out putting her designer handbag on the sofa.

"In here!"

Minako propped herself on the empty chair between Usagi and Rei, the former reclaiming her chair and food.

"How'd you know I was here?" Rei asked frowning slightly.

"So how did the meeting with Ms. Meioh go?" Minako asked casually and took a sip on Rei's iced tea.

"Who?" Usagi piped in.

"The Starlights manager." Minako replied with a brush of her hand still looking at Rei. "Do you have a date set for the concert?"

Rei smiled lightly and shook her head. "I guess your source is not so reliable after all." She continued to eat her food as Minako stared confusedly at her. "Otherwise you wouldn't have come here to ask me about such details."

"What do you mean?" Minako frowned.

"I'm sharing my lunch with Odango Atama." Rei replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh so that's the one you were supposed to have lunch with?" Usagi turned to Rei.

Rei nodded. "So that means no concert details, much less a date. Yet."

Minako frowned. "Bummer." She was about to reach for Rei's glass again but this time the latter was prepared and moved hers quickly to her left side. "Did she say why she cancelled lunch?" She grabbed Usagi's glass and took a sip of her drink.

Rei looked at her incredulously. "What am I, her mother? I don't ask questions like that on business meetings."

"I would have." Minako shrugged.

"I would've thought less of you if you didn't."

"Wow Rei." Usagi looked at her friend in awe. "The way you said it makes it sound like a compliment. But it really wasn't, right?"

Rei's reply was cut off by the sound of their apartment door opening.

"Minako," Makoto's voice called out from the living room. "you're here?"

"Yup! We're in here." Minako replied.

"My my.." Makoto put her hands on her hips when she joined them standing behind Minako. "What's the occasion and where's the rest of the food?"

Chopstick still in her mouth, Usagi looked up at Makoto to Rei and then at the food on their plates that was almost gone.

"I bought Chinese takeout to have a quiet lunch at home. I was just surprised to find Usagi here as well."

Rei spoke up.

"I got the day off today!" Usagi beamed as if she just earned a high score in class.

"And you?" Makoto asked Minako. Both Rei and Usagi turned to her as well.

Minako shrugged. "I just dropped by to check in on the latest on the Starlights front. Turns out.. nothing."

"Don't you have like a photo shoot or something?" Usagi beat Makoto to the question.

"Yeah, but this was important." Minako quickly turned to Rei. "I cancelled a photo shoot for this Rei." She pouted.

Rei raised an eyebrow irritatedly at her. "You're starting to sound like Usagi."

"Now that Rei," Usagi spoke up. "just by the way you said it made it sound like an insult, I'm sure of it. Even though I'm not sure what you meant by that."

"And Ami?" Makoto said before the discussion went totally downhill.

"First day today at the hospital." Rei replied. "And by the looks of it, Odango Atama here forgot that they were supposed to meet."

"Now that's just not fair." They turned to Minako. "What would she think if she knew we're all here together and she's all alone there?"

"I'm sure Dr. Urawa would be more than willing to keep her company. Right Usagi?" Rei turned to Usagi a smile creeping on her lips. Usagi just giggled in reply.

"That's right!" Minako's eyes suddenly lit up but after two seconds turned into a light frown. "Now I wish I was there watching those two."

"How about we pick her up after work?" Makoto replied. "Then we can all have dinner together at the restaurant."

"Don't you have to work tonight?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah but I can spare an hour or two with you girls. André owes me." She replied referring to the restaurant manager where she worked.

"Yay! Partay!" Minako said and the rest of the girls giggled.

* * *

"So how was your first day today?" Dr. Urawa asked Ami. It was past 5 o'clock in the afternoon and both of them were standing in the hospital lobby.

Ami, now only dressed in her light blue blouse and knee length grey skirt, smiled at him contentedly before answering. "It was nice. Especially since it wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be to be re-introduced to the staff as Dr. Mizuno, the daughter."

"Believe me, that's something they've gotten over with during your first months here as a volunteer. Now, you're just Dr. Ami Mizuno. Newest doctor of Azabu General Hospital."

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"For saying that. You don't know how much it means to me to hear that."

"Oh. Well.." he shifted uncomfortably and smiling nervously at the same time. "It's.. It's who you are."

Ami didn't reply but continued to smile.

"So um.. are you going home?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Of course you are." He laughed nervously and looked around quickly. "I was wondering if uh.." He swallowed and his right hand moved to scratch the back of his head. Ami's eyes looked directly at him. "i-if you.. that is--"

"Ami!" Both turned their heads and saw Mamoru coming up to them smiling. Like them, he too was no longer wearing his hospital coat. He'd rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and the top button was undone; necktie stowed somewhere in the brown messenger bag slung on his right shoulder.

"Dr. Urawa." Mamoru turned casually to the other guy when he came up to them.

"Dr. Chiba."

"Mamoru-san, are you on your way out too?"

"Yup. Long day." The other two nodded in agreement. "Hey, do you guys want to have a cup of coffee before going home?"

Dr. Urawa looked at Ami then at Mamoru. But Ami answered before he could reply.

"Sounds nice. What do you think Urawa-san?" For his part, Dr. Urawa didn't find it in him to say no everytime she smiled at him like that.

"Y-Yes. Thank you Dr. Chiba."

"Please, call me Mamoru or Chiba. If that's alright with you Dr. Urawa. We're not on duty anyway."

Dr. Urawa smiled lightly. "You're right, Chiba-san. Do call me Urawa or Ryuu as well."

"Agreed."

As soon as the three were out of the door, a chorus of girls voices called out to Ami making them and some of the people outside look at the four young women huddled to one side.

The four quickly came up to them. Each one saying their greeting to Mamoru as well except for Usagi who acted as if he wasn't there.

"You know them too?" Urawa looked up to him curiously while the girls seemed to be engaged in high speed gossip and catching up.

Mamoru shrugged. "I guess you could say they're a packaged deal."

"Why don't you guys join us instead?" Minako said suddenly including the men in the conversation.

"Huh?" Mamoru and Urawa could only stare blankly at her.

"It wouldn't be fair that I join my friends to dinner when I've already said yes to your invitation for coffee." Ami added.

Urawa looked to Mamoru not knowing whether to be delighted or disappointed at the sudden change of events. The third time in the last 10 minutes.

"Oh." Mamoru replied looking at the girls, Usagi still not looking at him, and then at Urawa who stood beside him. "Um no.. that's okay. I wouldn't want to intrude on--"

"Mamoru-san," Rei voice was firm. "that will be the second time you decline our invitation. And I will not be sending Usagi this time to convince you otherwise." The statement quickly made him look again at Usagi who did the same. Their eyes met for a few seconds but she turned away quickly before he could read the expression in her face. He turned to Rei and smiled.

"Alright." He turned to the man beside him. "Alright with you Urawa-san?"

"Yeah. Sure." Urawa replied and looked at Ami who smiled at him. Anything to spend a little more time with Ami, he thought to himself.

As expected, the conversation during dinnertime was dominated by the women even after Motoki joined them a few minutes after they arrived. They took charge of what foods were to be ordered as well as this place too had become their turf since Makoto started here first as a sous chef and now as the executive chef of the four-star restaurant.

Mamoru didn't know whether to be amused or uncomfortable at his position on the table. To his right sat Motoki and beside him was his girlfriend Minako. To his left, Urawa was seated next Ami. Although the shy man didn't look to comfortable in the group, he didn't look too disappointed with his seat either. To Ami's right sat Makoto who seemed to be discussing something with Ami. Minako was talking animatedly with Rei about what he assumed to be a popular band. This left him sitting directly opposite Usagi, who seemed to be intent on ignoring his existence all throughout dinner. She would just switch to join one conversation to the other by turning to her left or her right. His amusement came whenever she forgot that she was sitting directly in front of him. She would frown and then look somewhere else. It was like staring contest but the rules were reversed. For his part, he had no intention whatsoever of avoiding her gaze. He taunted her whenever he could.

"Urawa-san." Motoki's voice was low, almost like a whisper. Mamoru leaned back a bit to allow the two men more view of each other. "How's it going over there?" Motoki grinned pointing with his eyes at Ami who was talking to Makoto.

"Err.." Urawa made a quick glance at everyone at the table. Slightly relieved that only the two men had their attention on him right now. "What.. what do you mean?"

"Hang in there man, we're all rooting for 'ya. Right Mamoru-kun?"

Mamoru laughed nervously as he looked from Motoki to Urawa. At times he thought that Motoki was just too friendly with people. Indiscriminately. He was sure that his bestfriend was still on his second glass of red wine that night.

"But there's something you need to understand..." Motoki's voice suddenly became serious. He made a quick check again on the people on the table, making sure none of the women were listening or paying attention to them. "it won't be just one. _You_ become the plus one."

Urawa looked at Mamoru, confusion written all over his face.

"Like I said Urawa-san," Mamoru tried to hide the amusement in his voice. "packaged deal."

Urawa looked at the women on the table again who seemed to be in their own world. And his gaze went back to Mamoru remembering how they all greeted him at the hospital. "Are you a plus one Chiba-san?"

"No."

"Yes."

Both men turned to look at Motoki. "By association." The blond said casually and took a sip of his wine. "Me."

"Oh." Urawa nodded in understanding while Mamoru frowned at Motoki. All his attention then turned to Ami who asked him something related about work.

That was the end of that particular discussion that night for not long after, Makoto hinted that she had to go and take over the kitchen. The rest nodded in understanding except for a bit whining from Usagi and Minako. The three men found themselves paying for the bill, with a 20% discount courtesy of the executive chef. The restaurant was only walking distance from Rei and Usagi's apartment. Motoki and Minako walked the two girls home while Urawa, which much encouragement all around, nervously asked to drive Ami home to which the latter agreed. Mamoru watched the last pair go and he quietly went to where his car was parked. He got into his car and started the engine. He thought back to the day's events, and let his mind wander back to the time he stepped inside the doors of the Crown Arcade more than a week ago. A small smile formed in his lips. Motoki was right. He was a plus one, whether he cared to admit it or not. And he was glad.

* * *

Usagi rubbed her eyes hoping to remove the sleep off of her system as she sat inside the booth of the Nurse's station. She could not remember a time in her life wherein she ever had to wake up at 6 o'clock in the morning. It had taken Makoto's full strength and a very grouchy and equally sleep deprived Rei, who had been woken up by Makoto for assistance, to drag her to the bathroom. She barely made it on time for her 7 AM shift. She caught a whiff of freshly brewed coffee and she closed her eyes to let it fill her taking in a deep breath. She slowly opened her eyes hoping to find the coffee in front of her. The sight of Mamoru staring open-mouthed at her made her jump back from where she sat. Mamoru mentally kicked himself for letting himself get caught staring at her like a schoolboy caught reading naughty magazines.

"Mamoru-baka!" she hissed. "Don't scare me like that. Creep." She tried to regain her composure but continued to glare up at him.

He did not, in the least, ever thought of doing so. Get caught staring at her. But the sight of her breathing in the aroma of coffee with her eyes closed almost made him drop the cups he held.

"What do you want anyway?" Usagi asked irritatedly when he remained quiet.

He put one of the coffee cups on the desk, smoke swirling upwards, while he took a sip on the one that was left in his hand.

"And what's this?" Usagi eyed him quizzically.

"A friendly gesture." He replied casually.

Usagi stared blankly at him. She looked around her and even stood up to check the hallways that were visible to her.

"I meant you." Mamoru added not looking at her but walked towards the patients' chart on the tray.

"And since when did we become friends?" Usagi raised an eyebrow at him crossing her arms in her chest.

Mamoru turned to face her an amused smile on his face. "Tell me you don't want that freshly brewed hot coffee sitting right in front of you and we're not."

Usagi swallowed. Her mouth watered for even a small sip. She hadn't even managed to have coffee back at home when Makoto drove her to the hospital just so she could make it on time. Right now, she couldn't even manage to leave her desk because the nearest vending machine was too far and she was all alone for the early morning shift.

"Alright." Her hands closed in around the cup. "Just for today." She took a sip and closed her eyes letting the caffeine work slowly into her system. Mamoru quickly turned his attention back to the charts. "You know," Usagi said as she sat back down. "I would have believed in the sincerity of your efforts if you'd gotten me something to eat as well like--"

Mamoru snapped his fingers cutting her off. "I almost forgot." He dug into his lab pocket and took out a small plastic bag that contained two glazed donuts. "Here you go. Just one. The other one's mine." He put the small bag in front of her.

Usagi was dumbfounded. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "What is this? What's going on?" She frowned at him.

Mamoru who was looking at one of the patients' charts while holding the coffee in the other hand looked at her. "I told you--"

"Pfft! Like anybody would be capable of a turnaround like that. Least of all you."

His face became serious as he looked at her. Usagi wanted to take back all of what she had just said but her pride coupled with old memories of the man standing before her prevented her from opening her mouth. The same pride that kept her from saying a simple thanks at the gesture, friendly or not.

"Fine." Mamoru put the patient chart down. "If you don't want it--" He moved to where the donut was but Usagi was quicker.

"Just for today." She said taking the bag and with a napkin taking out one of the donuts. "A truce."

Mamoru smiled and shrugged. "Whatever." Taking the other donut.

"Thanks." Usagi mumbled after taking a small bite.

"You're welcome."

They ate and drank their coffee in silence as Usagi wrote something on the record casting quick glances at Mamoru who was reviewing the charts again. He had about 3 or 4 separated in a pile.

"So what were you guys talking about last night?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Mamoru didn't look up from where he was reading and took another sip of his coffee.

"You know, when you guys were almost whispering to yourselves thinking that nobody else was looking?"

Mamoru turned his full attention on her. They all thought nobody else was looking, including Usagi who sat directly across the table. The one who wouldn't even meet his gaze. "I'm impressed." He said letting his amusement show.

"I didn't say that to impress you."

He chuckled and returned to the charts again. He grabbed the pile he separated from the group and tucked them under his left arm, holding the coffee in the other. "See you Odango."

"If were gonna be friends, for a day, you could at least stop calling me that."

"If I'm not mistaken, your friend Rei calls you Odango. I believe she actually got that from me."

"Rei is one of my best friends since middle school."

He seemed to ponder this for a moment and nodded. "Fair enough. See you later Usagi."

* * *

"So how did it go last night?" Usagi asked her short-haired friend. They were having lunch at the hospital cafeteria and had seated themselves in a table at the back where it wasn't much crowded.

"Okay, I guess." Ami shrugged and took another bite of her salad.

"Okay? You guess? What kind of an answer is that?" Usagi said shoving a piece of pork cutlet into her mouth followed by some rice.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Well, you could at least be a little more specific." She took a sip of her bottled green tea. "This is one of the best doctors in this hospital who stutters and scratches the back of his head when talking to you." She said exasperatedly.

Ami blushed and looked around nervously. "Usagi, could you please lower your voice? People might--"

"People know Ami-chan." The blonde replied in a more normal voice. "He's that obvious."

"Well," Ami took a sip of her own bottle of green tea. "last night he.."

"He?"

"he seemed more relaxed when he drove me home."

"And?"

"And I think he only scratched the back of his head three times after leaving the restaurant and by the time we got to my apartment building." Ami smiled forking through her salad.

"And?"

"And then he went home."

"That's it?"

Ami nodded.

"No goodbye kiss? No 'when can I take you out again'?"

Ami turned to Usagi looking slightly annoyed. "Usagi-chan, Dr. Urawa was just kind enough to drive me home after a group dinner. It wasn't like we were on a date."

"I bet he didn't think so." She let out a giggle.

"More than anything, I'd say it was just a friendly gesture on his part." Ami added.

"What is it with men and friendly gestures today?" Usagi frowned lightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing.." She took a few mouthfuls of her food before Ami could ask more.

* * *

"So how are things?" Ami asked Usagi. The sound of water rushing from the faucet echoed as they washed their hands in the women's restroom.

"Things?" Usagi turned to Ami when she noticed the seriousness in her voice tinged with a bit of worry.

"You know, working here?" Ami fetched some paper towels and handed a few to Usagi.

She took the towels and walked over to the cubicles checking to see if there was anybody else in the room besides the two of them.

"I think I can control it now." Her gaze fell on her hands, her right hand covering the other with the damp paper towel. "Unless I really will it to happen. Unlike before when it would just flow out of me unconsciously when I touched someone who needed it."

"Usagi, the first two years here was just experimenting. The other two was to learn to gain some control over it." Ami dropped the damp paper towels in the nearby trashcan and walked nearer to her friend. "And now I wonder, now that you're finally.. well, what you're doing now, if you still want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Usagi, when all of this started being a nurse was the farthest thing from your mind. The amount of effort you had to put up with in studying to say the least. And I'm very proud of you. We all are. But it's not what you wanted."

Usagi smiled at her friend. "I think my family still hasn't gotten over the fact that I finished college. I wouldn't doubt it if my mom said she had put up a shrine of you somewhere in the house for putting up with me all these years." Ami smiled. "But," Usagi continued. "this is what I do now. And I love it." She looked at her friend straight in the eye. "Helping people. Even without this." She looked at her hands. "I never thought of how rewarding it would be just looking at people get better, holding their hands and reassuring them." She looked at Ami again. "I can't think of anything else I'd rather be doing."

"I'm very glad to hear that Usagi-chan. You might not have thought of it but we know how very much capable you are in this line of work. Like a gift, no pun intended." Ami let out a small laugh and the two of them headed to the door just as a nurse walked in.

"Except for Mamoru-san." Ami said when they were outside.

"W-what about him?" She asked nervously, trying to act casual at the same time. She wondered if Ami had any idea of what had transpired between him and Mamoru concerning her gift. In her past experience, nobody had seemed to notice what she was doing. All of that went downhill that time more than a week ago.

"One of these days you're gonna have to show him that bedside manner of yours and maybe you guys could get along better."

"D-don't even joke about something like that Ami-chan." Usagi replied secretly relieved. "That baka is beyond help."

"And here I thought we were supposed to have a one day truce, Odango." The voice startled both of them and turned to find Mamoru standing behind them smiling. "Hi Ami."

"Hello Mamoru-san."

"Perhaps when you stop the name calling, I'll think about taking you more seriously." Usagi took Ami's arm and started to walk.

"You started it." Mamoru said walking a step behind them.

"And stop creeping up on people like that. It's rude and you're eavesdropping on private conversations."

"Right. Name calling behind people's backs is a private conversation."

Usagi glanced back at him brows furrowed. "You're still here? Quit following me already."

Mamoru let out a loud laugh that infuriated Usagi even more. "Get over yourself Odango. I'm just on my way to the Nurse's station. Don't take it out on me that you've been assigned guard duty."

The three of them reached their destination with Usagi and Mamoru bickering along the way.

"If this is what you call a 'truce'," Ami said. "I'd hate to see what a full blown war looks like."

"Nurse Tsukino." A male voice called out before either Mamoru or Usagi could reply to Ami. The three of them turned their attention towards the Nurse's station. Mamoru's eyes honed in automatically at Dr. Seijuurou Ginga who waved in their direction, the latter's eyes on Usagi. He was standing beside another doctor who looked to be in his fifties. Inside the booth was the nurse he'd met during first first day during lunch. She was smiling at him and he reluctantly returned the smile trying to remember what her name was.

"Tsukino-san, what a pleasure to see you. As always." Mamoru felt an itch coming from behind him when he heard the red-haired doctor. He fought the twitch he felt that was coming up his left eye.

"Good afternoon Dr. Ginga." Usagi smiled back.

"Dr. Chiba, Dr. Mizuno, good thing you're here. Allow me to introduce Dr. Fukuoka." Dr. Ginga gestured to the man who stood beside him. "He's one of our veterans here and one of the board members. He's just returned from a week-long conference in Germany." Mamoru turned to the older doctor who he noticed was looking intently at him. Nervously he gave a light bow. "A pleasure to meet you Dr. Fukuoka."

"The pleasure is all mine to finally meet you Dr. Chiba." Dr. Fukuoka bowed in returned. "However, I feel like I've seen you before."

"Dr. Chiba just started last week, Dr. Fukuoka." Dr. Ginga spoke up. "Which is about the time you left for Germany, I believe."

"Hmm.. yes, must have mistook you for someone." Dr. Fukuoka smiled and then turned his attention to Ami.

"Ami-chan. What a good day it is indeed that you finally joined us." The older man smiled warmly at her and Ami felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Ah! Forgive me, Dr. Mizuno. I had hoped for the day to be working with the younger Mizuno before I retired." He winked at her.

"Thank you Dr. Fukuoka. It is an honor for me to be here."

"And how are you holding up Nurse Tsukino?" He then turned to Usagi. "I hope you're not pampering the patients too much." Usagi smiled nervously. "As I've said before, we don't want our patients playing favorites on the nurses here." He winked at her. Mamoru looked curiously at Usagi and then at the doctor. In his own way, the senior doctor was charming his way to the ladies around him that would put all of the male staff to shame.

"I assure you doctor," Usagi spoke up a hint of amusement in her voice. "I'm just doing my job the best I can."

"I'm sure you are." The doctor smiled again.

"Dr. Mizuno," Dr. Ginga spoke up. Mamoru had almost forgotten about him when he was listening to the exchange between the senior doctor and the two women beside him. "although it is a day late, I would like to formally welcome you here as well at Azabu General Hospital. I am sorry I wasn't able to do so yesterday."

"That's quite alright Dr. Ginga." Ami smiled at him. "Thanks."

"I remember now!" All of them turned to Dr. Fukuoka who was looking up at Mamoru. "You were in that accident over a week ago. Nasty fall that was. I'm glad to see you're okay." Mamoru felt everybody's eyes on him and he cast a glance at a pale-faced Usagi who was looking at Dr. Fukuoka. He let his eyes wander to the people around him smiling nervously.

"I-It wasn't that bad. I mean the fall wasn't as bad as it looked."

"I wasn't near enough on the scene to see everything but I saw how you jumped in there to push a girl out of the way from getting run over by that bus." Mamoru's eyes met Usagi's, alarm written all over her face. "Whatever happened to that girl?"

"Um.. she.." He looked back and forth between the Dr. Fukuoka and Usagi unsure of what to tell them. "She uh.." The beeping sound of his pager interrupted him and he thanked the heavens for the intervention. After 2 seconds, two more pagers followed and the phone inside the booth rang.

"Nurse Station." The nurse from inside the booth picked up. "I see.. okay. Will do. Thanks." She put the receiver back down. "That was the ER." She addressed the five people outside the booth who sensed the urgency in her voice. "There was an accident on Moto-Azabu involving a van a public bus. They're asking for all available doctors and nurses to assist."

"Is it alright if go, Fujiwara-san?" Usagi asked.

"Sure Tsukino-san. I'll stay here."

Mamoru and Usagi were silent as they made their way to the ER while the rest of their companions talked about the accident and possible scenarios they would find when they got to the ER. For his part, he was relieved that the topic about his 'heroic' act was forgotten. He wasn't sure if what happened that day was something he should just keep between himself and Usagi because it was evident that she hadn't told anyone else either. He glanced at her and saw the serious expression on her face. He doubted she was still thinking about their _accident_. From the way he heard Dr. Fukuoka talk about her earlier, he was almost sure her mind had moved on to the possible casualties of the accident. He mentally berated himself for being the only person in the hospital to be thinking about a previous accident involving two people instead of the several most likely more seriously injured people involved in the most recent accident.

Usagi felt a wave come over her when they reached the ER. There was a stench of iron, alcohol, burned plastic, hair, and other things she couldn't' identify. Doctors were booming orders and nurses calling out to each other across the hall. Several children were crying either because of the pain or the trauma or both. The adults moaned in pain behind the curtains as the doctor treated them.

She soon found herself being dragged by Mamoru behind one of the curtains.

"What have we got?" Mamoru asked another doctor as he quickly put on a pair of surgical gloves.

"Teenager, conscious, trauma to the head. Injury mostly on the left side of the upper body."

After putting on her own pair of gloves, Usagi proceeded to cut off the boy's bloodied t-shirt.

"Internal bleeding." Mamoru said as soon as the front of the shirt was removed. Usagi hadn't been to the ER that often since she started her volunteer work. But she had never seen anyone work quite as fast and smooth as he did. Mamoru didn't look to the monitors but focused his eyes on where his hands were. The only time he had to look away was to get something from the medical tray himself because he didn't know what it was called in Japanese and couldn't ask the nurse at his side to get it for him. For the first few minutes the other doctor seemed mesmerized as well and later on left them to check the other patients seeing that the new doctor was able to hold out on his own. They worked together on two more patients before she moved to another curtain and found Dr. Urawa being assisted by Ami. He too seemed to be a different person even as he stood beside Ami. He was mouthing out the status and procedures to Ami without missing a beat and the latter nodding in agreement as well as adding a few of her own observations. Usagi assisted in the cleaning up of the wounds, removal of the clothes as needed, and fetching the doctors needed instruments.

She heard Dr. Ginga bark out orders for one machine or other. She made sure to work at a safe distance away if she could. The sounds of another batch of ambulance cars turned Usagi's attention towards the door. Walking towards the door to receive the new patients, she was surprised to find Mamoru beside her. He looked as composed as he did the when they came in more than an hour ago whereas he could see the traces of weariness on their faces.

"Got a serious one here! Barely breathing, multiple injuries on the upper body. Multiple fractures. Possible internal bleeding. Unconscious. This ones from the van that got crushed." One of the medics called out as they pushed a casualty trolley through the doors.

Usagi and Mamoru held on to the trolley leading two of the medics into an empty operating area. One of the medics gave Mamoru a rundown of the unconscious man's status while Ami joined them together with another nurse.

"He looks familiar." Usagi said as she proceeded to cut open the drenched sleeves on the left arm. The patient's head was encased in a head brace, his face covered with blood, bruises, and dirt. For her, it was one thing to treat people you didn't know and another to attend to someone you knew, even if it was just by face.

"He does doesn't he?" Nurse Akemi said. The multiple cuts on his face and swollen parts made it somehow difficult to place a name to the face but Usagi felt that she definitely knew this guy from somewhere. "We should be able to identify him after--"

"Oh my god!" They turned to Ami whose face had gone pale, eyes wide as she stared at the man on the bed. "It's Seiya Kou."

* * *

_AN: _The story is getting longer than I expected. The original plot outline for this story was supposed to run only 11-12 chapters long. I've had to divide the 5th chapter into two and it looks like there might be a 3rd. I promise the next updates won't be as long. Longest will be a month, except during November which is the NaNoWriMo month. I should be able to post chapters 5, 6, and 7 (of the new plot outline) by then. Appreciate the reviews! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sailormoon universe and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"Tsukino-san, when are we going to visit your station?"

"What for?" Usagi asked, her eyes not looking up from the handheld game in her hands. Her fingers were a blur as she pressed on the buttons.

"It's so boring here."

"Almost there..." Usagi bit her lower lip, her upper body leaning to the right. "Gyah!!" She jerked back. "Man. I was this close," she held up her index finger and thumb, a centimeter in between them, "to defeating that dungeon master." She placed the PSP on the bedside table beside her and then turned to the 12 year old boy on the bed.

"You were saying?"

He put down the manga he was reading. "I said, let's do something more exciting for a change."

"Exciting? When I was your age, I'd be happy to stay locked up in my room for a whole year with half the stuff you got here." She gestured to the table nearby where the PSP, along with a couple stacks of manga, lay. There was also a bigger table a few feet away filled with fruits, a few pastries, and some candies. "Seiji, this right here is heaven."

Seiji frowned. "Well then heaven must be a pretty boring place where you only see the same three people everyday. Four, if you get lucky."

"Your dad.."

"No, he didn't. Again." He turned away with an vacant look in his eyes.

Even Usagi was running out of possible excuses as to why Seiji's only living parent couldn't visit more often. Every morning, his father's driver would drop by bringing food or more manga. For one reason or another he would just tell the boy that his father was too preoccupied at the moment see his son.

"Maybe he's just really busy."

"Yeah. Sure."

"Anyway," Usagi reached for the PSP again and held it in front of him, "can you defeat that master for me? Been at it for two days now."

He turned to look at her.

"Please?"

His lips slowly curved into a small smile. "I can't keep fixing stuff for you. You gotta learn to get stronger by yourself." He said taking the PSP.

Usagi grinned. "This is the last time. Promise."

"You gotta do something for me in return." He said casually, his eyes on the game.

"Like...?" Usagi's eyes narrowed.

"Let's go to your station up at the 9th floor."

"Seiji..."

He quickly pressed a button to pause the game and then turned to her again. "Seiya Kou's a great guy. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you just ask him."

"Seiji, if he was willing to see anyone outside of his family, they wouldn't have given us that order to keep everybody else out. And we wouldn't be having this discussion. Again."

"Who's they?"

"The manager and the big bodyguard outside his door."

"But Seiya wouldn't--"

"How can you be so sure?" Usagi crossed her arms in front of her. "You haven't even met the guy and I doubt he knows you either."

"He signed my CD once at the mall."

"Out of hundreds more I'll bet."

Seiji frowned and his eyes moved towards the direction of the CD lying on the side table to his left. Seiya Kou's signature in thick black kanji on the front cover.

Usagi sighed. "Fine." Seiji turned hopeful eyes on her. "I'll try. Okay?"

Seiji grinned. "And ask him to sign my arm too?" He held up his left arm that still had a cast on it.

"I'll try." Usagi repeated.

"Promise?"

"I promise to try. Now whoop that guy's ass good." Usagi said and moved to stand behind Seiji to look at game screen. "And you have to defeat the next master if I ask you too."

"Piece of cake." Seiji smiled confidently. "But you know, you're gonna have to start fighting your own battles."

She snorted. "So says the kid who bugs me everyday to ask for his idol's autograph."

As she trudged back to her station, Usagi pondered over how exactly she was going to ask Seiya Kou for his autograph. Among the injuries he had sustained in the accident was in his neck. The damaged included the muscles in his throat, including the vocal chords. He could only look at Mamoru in shock when he was told that although he would get his voice back in a few days, it was uncertain whether or not he would be able to sing like he used to. That had been a week ago. Since getting his voice back, the only time he opened his mouth was when was needed to take his meds, eat, drink, or when he was swearing and cursing the world. Thus, talking to Seiya Kou, much less asking him for anything, would already be a challenge in itself.

* * *

Atsuko groaned audibly from where she sat inside the booth.

"What's wrong?" Usagi turned to her companion.

"Fan club visitors again."

Usagi leaned forward and in the direction of the elevators she saw them. Six highschool girls still wearing their uniform. She looked behind her to look at the clock to check if this bunch was at least not cutting classes. She sat back on her chair. The last period would have ended about 15 minutes ago.

"Honestly," Atsuko went on, "security downstairs and the front desk should be handling them. Not us."

"Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon." Usagi said looking up at them. "What can I do for you ladies?"

"We're premium members of the Starlights fan club," the leader of the group gestured to the others who stood behind her. "We were wondering if we could see Seiya Kou today?" Of course_. _Premium members had these kinds of information available to them and possibly the reason why they were able to get through the extra security downstairs provided by the Starlights manager. She looked at Atsuko whose head was bent over a logbook, playing with a pen in her hand.

"I'm sorry, Seiya Kou is not receiving visitors today." She thought it was ridiculous that the people downstairs would allow them to come up only to be denied when they reached this floor.

"Is something wrong? We thought he was doing better."

"Yes, he is. But to recuperate faster, he still needs more rest. I'm sure you understand." She smiled at them. They were also told to turn away the eager fans _nicely._ The girls were downcast. The 'leader' of the group stepped back and turned to her friends. The girls whispered amongst themselves for a few moments.

"Do you mind if..." she turned to Usagi again. "when he's feeling better.."

"Sure," Usagi said smiling at them reassuringly. "no problem."

"Thanks." They said one after the other as they put their bouquets, laden with small get-well-soon cards, balloons, and small stuffed toys on the wide expanse of the desk.

When they had left, Atsuko rose from her seat to help Usagi move the gifts inside the booth along with the others that had been left earlier. It had been two weeks since Seiya was moved from the ICU to their floor. The Starlights manager, Setsuna Meioh, had requested to put a stop to the presents from being deposited in the pop idol's room. And it seemed that someone had decided to dump them in the Nurse's station instead.

"I wonder where they actually take these to at the end of the day." Usagi said. "It's as if they just magically disappear before we get back the next day."

"Some storage area in the hospital, I think. It seems his manager was able to rent it or something."

"Hmm.." Usagi held a small teddy bear in front of her. "I wonder what he's gonna do with all these toys."

"If we're lucky, some of these can be donated to the children's ward."

"You really think so?" Usagi's face lit up.

"Sure. If we're lucky. As in when the day comes that your patient doesn't complain, whine, or yell about anything and everything."

Usagi frowned.

"Oh don't feel so down," Atsuko patted her shoulder. "It's not impossible. You'll just, you know, need a lot of luck."

"Is Seiya awake?"

Both suddenly turned at the demanding voice of Natsumi Ginga. If it was possible, she seemed to be wearing more makeup today.

"I'm not sure. Maybe." Usagi replied. Seiya Kou was her patient.

Natsumi tapped her on the desk with her index finger as if in thought; the long manicured nail making clicking sounds upon contact. "I'll go and check then."

"Natsumi, wait." Usagi called out when the redhead made two steps towards Seiya Kou's suite. "Is he a friend of yours? Or is he expecting you?"

Natsumi raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't have to answer to you and it is none of your business if I want to pay a patient a friendly visit."

"Natsumi, it's not that I'm intruding in your business," _I couldn't care less._ "but my concern is the patient who's under my care."

"He is stable and can receive visitors right?" Her irritated voice frightened Atsuko who watched silently as the two women affronted.

"He can, but he won't. Expected visitors only. Those were strict orders given to us."

"By whom?"

"His manager, Setsuna Meioh."

"Hmph! I'm sure she wouldn't mind the daughter of Dr. Ginga, practically the owner of this hospital paying a courtesy visit to a very important patient." Without another word, she turned and strutted towards room 9025. Usagi watched her go for a few seconds and then casually sat back down.

"You're just gonna let her go?" Atsuko finally spoke up.

"Let her try and see for herself. It's not as if I could have stopped her with 'orders' anyway."

"Then why didn't you just let her go in the first place?"

"So that she can't say I didn't give her a warning."

"But still..."

"And besides," Usagi continued, "he's got a bodyguard just outside his door. He'll do a far better job than you and me combined."

"I guess you're right." Atsuko conceded sitting back down as well. "How come I don't see you going in there?"

"I check him everyday."

"I mean, like those girls earlier. Aren't you a fan?"

"My friends are, not me."

"I see. That's un--"

"Unusual, yeah." Usagi shrugged. "They used to gang up on me just to join so that I wouldn't be the odd one in the group. Sometimes even Ami. But it's just not my thing." She turned to her companion. "How you 'bout you though?"

"Not my type." Atsuko returned to her logbook.

A few minutes later, they heard shouting coming from one of the rooms in the hallway.

"9025." Atsuko said turning to Usagi quickly when she saw the blinking LED on one of the panels. "Bet my next day off that's Ginga overstaying her welcome."

* * *

She let herself in when she didn't find the bodyguard standing at the door.

"I don't care who you are! Get out!"

"But Seiya--"

"Out!"

With a cast on his left leg, torso, and left arm, Seiya Kou was struggling in his bed as if trying to get up. He still wore a neck brace for the operation that had been performed in his throat. His face was red with anger, his voice hoarse. It was the first time she saw him this angry and also a first to see Natsumi Ginga actually terrified of someone.

"Kou-san, please calm down." Usagi said as she stood beside Natsumi at the edge of the bed. "Your throat--"

"Why is she here?!" Seiya turned to Usagi. "Didn't Setsuna tell you no visitors? What kind of a facility are you running here? Where's Nomura?!"

"Seiya," Natsumi pleaded. "I'm sure my father will--"

"I don't care who your father is!"

"Natsumi-san, please." Usagi voice was firm as she held Natsumi's elbow which the latter brushed off roughly.

"Let go of me." She hissed and then held up her head turning back to Seiya. For a moment, Usagi thought she would still persist. "Fine," she finally said, "I'm going." Usagi closed the door when Natsumi walked out. She took a deep breath thinking of how to calm her patient who was now more agitated than usual. It was times like these that she wondered how he could be so different from the way that Seiji described him.

"How'd she get in here?!"

Before Usagi could answer, there was a quick knock on the door. It opened before Usagi could reach for the doorknob. A tall man, bald with dark glasses, and wearing a matching black suit peeked in. There were beads of sweat on his forehead and he was a little out breath.

"Seiya-san," he spoke up. "everything okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?"

"I just went to--"

"I'd appreciate it if you let me know next time you fancy taking a break. A lunatic was just in here because the incompetent people in this hospital don't seem to care about patient privacy." He glowered at Usagi.

"We apologize for Ginga-san." She said in a low voice, hoping she sounded apologetic when what she really wanted to do was throw her shoe at the man. "We're sorry about the inconvenience--"

"Inconvenience?" Seiya blurted. "This is total harassment!"

Usagi didn't know who she wanted to hurt more, Natsumi Ginga or Seiya Kou who looked very vulnerable at the moment at what might occur to her to do.

"It will not happen again."

"It better not."

"My apologies again, Seiya-san." Nomura added. Usagi excused herself and left the two men inside the room.

She spent the remaining 3 hours of her shift venting to Atsuko of what she was going to do to Natsumi Ginga next time they meet and the poison she was going to add to Seiya Kou's dosage the next day. After work, she met with Minako and Rei at the Crown Arcade.

"About time somebody put that bitch in her place." Rei said as she reached for her coffee.

"Oh how I wish I could have seen it..." Minako said with a pout.

"Well then consider yourself lucky." Usagi said. "He was lashing out at everyone. The things he said after... if he hadn't broken every bone in his body--"

"Usagi!" Minako cried, her face appalled. Usagi lowered her head abashedly. In a long time, after Mamoru Chiba, she had never wanted to inflict serious pain on anyone.

"This is so frustrating." Rei said. "With all the preparations and excitement about the Starlights concert, and now this happens."

"So does that mean it's cancelled now?" Usagi asked.

"Are you actually concerned?" Rei quizzically raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm actually...curious. I'm technically his baby-sitter now, next to his bodyguard. Who happens to be a very nice guy. Shame he's married."

Minako gave her a funny look.

"I like older and mature men."

"Not cancelled." Rei replied. "But on an indefinite hold."

Minako snorted. "Whatever that means."

* * *

"You didn't really put anything there did you?" Atsuko said to Usagi when she placed a syringe on a small tray. In it were two cups of plastic, one contained two capsules and the other was filled with water.

Usagi turned to Atsuko with a blank stare.

"What you said yesterday..."

Usagi was silent for a moment and then her lips slowly curled into a smile. "Don't worry, he'll live." She grinned and walked off towards Seiya Kou's room with the tray in her hands.

Nomura stood up from where he sat just outside the room when he saw her approach. She smiled at him as he opened the door for her.

"Good morning Kou-san. Did you sleep well?"

"My back itches and I can't move. What do you think?"

Usagi didn't say anything but with the experience she'd gained since her volunteer days, plastered a smile on her face. She put the tray on the table nearby. When she was about to inject the contents of the syringe, a small knock came from the door. Mamoru let himself in nodding at Usagi who did the same.

"Good morning Kou-san. How are you feeling today?" Mamoru walked over to the other side of the bed flipping a page on the patient chart in his hands. Usagi proceeded to inject the contents of the syringe into the IV tube.

"Why do people keep asking stupid questions?"

Usagi looked at Mamoru to see how he would react. He wore a relaxed smile which Usagi always took as smugness.

"Stupid as they may seem, it lets us know of particular changes in the patient's health."

"Don't you have machines to tell you that? Or are they just as useless?"

"If you're feeling particular pain somewhere, we wouldn't be able to tell right away." Mamoru explained patiently. "There is a machine that can gauge the pain that you're feeling but we don't want to have to use that as we believe that a conscious patient's diagnosis on such matters is much more reliable."

Seiya didn't say anything but just turned the other way, a frown still on his face. Mamoru turned his eyes to the chart again.

"So," he began again. "how are you feeling today Kou-san?"

"Same."

Mamoru inscribed something on one of the pages. "Alright. You'll be glad to know that in two weeks we should be able to let you go after we remove the casts on your leg and torso. And next week we can remove your neck brace."

"Oh joy."

"Nurse Tsukino?" Mamoru turned his attention to Usagi. "I'll be giving you a new prescription for the patient starting tomorrow. He won't be needed that anymore." He gestured towards the empty syringe on the tray.

"Yes, Dr. Chiba." Usagi nodded and then turned to her patient. She went on to give him his oral medication, helping him drink from the plastic cup by tilting his head a little.

They were about to head to the door when he called out. "Doctor?"

"Yes, Kou-san?"

"My left hand." He motioned with his head towards his left hand that was in a cast from the elbow, only the tips of his fingers showing.

Usagi noticed Mamoru's smile falter for just a bit. He moved closer towards the bed but didn't say anything.

"They did that EMG thing the other day. Saying it was to test my hand or something. I haven't heard anything yet." Usagi detected the worry in her patient's voice.

"Yes." Mamoru replied. "We're still waiting for the results on that."

"When will you know?"

"In a day or two."

"I see." His voice was low and he turned his face towards the window.

"Have a good day, Kou-san." Mamoru said as he opened the door for Usagi.

"You shouldn't have done that." Usagi said when they were out of the room and out of earshot from Nomura.

"I know." Mamoru looked ahead, his brows slightly furrowed.

"Withholding information from the patient can get you into serious trouble."

"I'm just waiting for the right time to tell him. Or how."

"What did you find from the EMG results?"

Mamoru stopped and making Usagi do the same.

"He's my patient too." She said to him when she saw the apprehension in his face.

"The radial and median nerves in his left wrist have been greatly damaged. Permanently." When she didn't say anything, he went on. "That means he won't be able to move his thumb, index, middle, and half of his ring finger." He used his right index finger to indicate each of the fingers on his left hand.

Usagi swallowed. "He plays the guitar." She said in a low voice. "And he does the lead vocals."

"Yes." Mamoru took a deep breath and both resumed their walk. "From what we've seen on his behavior thus far, I'm not sure how he'll take it when we tell him about his hand."

"You actually feel sorry for him?" Usagi cast him a sideways glance.

"Despite what you might think Odango," he glanced back at her. "I am capable of such emotions."

She didn't say anything and turned her eyes towards the hallway.

"By the way," he spoke up again and she was able to detect the lighter tone in his voice. "I heard about what happened in there yesterday. I guess that means you won't be getting his autograph anymore."

She rolled her eyes. "For the record, I want it to be known that I am not, never was, never will be, a fan of the Starlights. When will people start getting that?"

"Really?" Mamoru turned to her again. "Huh. That's--"

"Strange, unusual, surprising, uncommon. Yes, I get that a lot." Usagi finished for him. He let out an amused laugh. When they neared the Nurse's station she saw Atsuko's face brighten up when she saw them approach.

"When are you going to give her_ your_ autograph."

He didn't reply but smiled in return at the woman in question who would have heard whatever it was he would have said.

"Good morning Dr. Chiba."

"Good morning Fujiwara-san."

"I haven't been seeing you around lunch lately."

"Oh you know... busy." He smiled nervously and quickly turned to Usagi. "Tsukino-san, I'll just give you the new prescriptions later. Don't have my pad with me."

"Whatever you say, doctor." Usagi smiled sweetly at the already retreating Mamoru.

* * *

"You know Ami-chan, they should make you a role model for all the fans out there." Usagi told her friend who sat in front of her. They were at their usual table at the far end of the hospital cafeteria.

"What do you mean?"

"Unlike some people, you would have a valid excuse to see him anytime you want."

"Oh. Well, it wouldn't be right to do that. I would be abusing--"

"My point exactly." Usagi finished for her.

"Like Natsumi Ginga you mean?"

"Especially Natsumi Ginga. That girl thinks she's the exception to everything."

"Hello ladies. Mind if we join you?" Even as he said it, Mamoru sat down on the empty chair between Ami and Usagi setting his tray laden with food on the table. Urawa stood nervously on the opposite chair still holding his tray. It was his first time to join them for lunch since Ami started working in the hospital. He didn't need to be asked twice by Mamoru if he would want to join them for lunch.

"Dr. Urawa," Usagi smiled at him. "we'd be delighted to have you join us." He smiled nervously and slowly sat down. Ami smiling at him as well.

"Aren't you supposed to be 'busy' around this time of the day?" Usagi turned to Mamoru who was looking around.

"I passed by her an hour ago. She was with that other girl and asked if I wanted to join them for an early lunch."

"Mamoru-san," Ami spoke up. "you should just let her know that you're not interested or tell them you like someone else. It would be kinder and less stressful on your part."

"Like who?" He turned to her curiously.

"Like Natsumi Ginga." Usagi laughed and then shoved another bite into her mouth.

"Like Usagi."

"What?!" Mamoru's eyebrows shot up while Usagi could only manage choking sounds. He automatically reached out his right arm to pat her on the back.

"She's the easiest choice, if you were to go that route." Ami explained. "They already know you have a history together. What kind, they don't need to know."

"Heh." Usagi said after drinking a glass of water handed to her by Mamoru. "Then I'll have signed a death wish courtesy of Natsumi Ginga."

"And I'll have Seijuurou Ginga's on mine." Mamoru added.

"You don't have to worry about Dr. Ginga." Urawa spoke up. Everyone's attention quickly turned to him. "I-I mean temporarily. H-he's on a.. he's attending a conference outside the country with his father and some other doctors."

"Really?"

The disappointed tone in Usagi's voice made Mamoru cast her a sideways glance.

"Why didn't they just take daddy's princess with her?"

"Because Seiya Kou's here." Ami replied.

* * *

"Excuse me.."

Usagi looked up from where she sat inside the booth and saw a tall woman standing on the other side. Her tanned skin and shiny waist-length ebony hair reminded Usagi of Egyptian queens she'd read about in history books. Her slender figure a subject of envy for supermodels, the goddess Athena for ordinary women like Usagi Tsukino.

"I received a call from Dr. Chiba over an hour ago." She continued. "He said to meet him here around this time. Is he around?"

She wore a calm expression on her face although Usagi could sense the worry in her voice.

"Good afternoon Meioh-san." Usagi stood up. "If you could just wait over there," she motioned at an empty plastic bench nearby. "I will let Dr. Chiba know that you're here."

"Thank you." The taller woman replied and walked towards the direction of the bench.

"Meioh-san?" Mamoru arrived a few minutes later.

"Good afternoon Dr. Chiba."

"Good afternoon. I appreciate you coming over on such a short notice. I understand you are a very busy woman."

Setsuna shook her head. "The brothers Kou are like family to me. Their well-being comes first. Is everything alright?"

"Actually, I needed to talk to his family. That's the reason I called you up."

"At the moment, Yaten and Taiki are on separate engagements so they are not able to come here. But as I've told you, they are okay with you telling me whatever it is concerning their brother."

"I see." Mamoru nodded.

"Is something wrong with Seiya? When I saw him yesterday morning, he seemed to be looking better."

"His general health is improving at a good rate. After we remove the casts on his let leg and torso, he can go home."

"But?" Setsuna prodded looking at him straight in the eyes. Mamoru proceeded to tell her about the condition of Seiya Kou's left hand. She put a hand over her mouth after he finished explaining and the realization of the impact to her charge set in. He guided her to sit down on the bench she had vacated earlier. He sat down beside her neither saying a word for almost a full minute. Her head was down, her eyes focused on her hands. "First his voice..." her voice was trembling when she finally spoke up. "and now this." She turned sideways to look at him with tears in her eyes. "He doesn't... you haven't told him right?"

"No. I understand that this will be a big blow to him which is why I would like for his family to be present when I tell him."

"Yes, yes it is. He is also left-handed. Isn't there a procedure you can do? How about if we take him somewhere else? Outside the country. Is there a possibility.."

He slowly shook his head. "You can try, but I don't want to give you false hopes. The damage to the nerves are permanent. The bones and muscles will heal but he will have no control over them. As of now, I don't know of a medical procedure that exists to reverse the damage."

He reached into his pocket for his handkerchief and handed it to her.

"I am sorry."

She didn't say anything but took the handkerchief.

"After you've talked to his brothers," he continued. "just let me know when you're able to come and visit him."

"Yes. Thank you."

He stood up slowly but Setsuna remained seated on the bench. "I have to go now. Will you be visiting Seiya today?"

She nodded her head sideways. "I can't. I don't think I can face him right now."

"I understand. Again, I am sorry. Good day Meioh-san."

* * *

"Rei?"

"Hmm?"

"What's Seiya like?"

"Huh?" Rei half-turned to Usagi unsure of what she just heard. Both women were sitting on opposite ends of the 3-seater couch in front of the TV watching Friends reruns with a half empty bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

"Seiya Kou. What's he like? As a person."

"What.. Why do you ask? Don't tell me you've suddenly become a fan?"

"No." Usagi frowned a bit. "Has he always been an ass? What's he like to his fans?"

"Where is this coming from?" Rei turned her full attention to her friend when she detected the seriousness in her voice. Usagi sighed and went on to explain the promise she made to Seiji.

"Hmm.." Rei's brows furrowed. "Seiya is actually a pretty cool guy. At least when I met him in person before the accident. He's the one that's more popular among the male fan base."

"And now?" Usagi asked. "Do you think this grouchy phase of his will pass at some point?"

"It should. When he gets on his feet and with the band. He always talks about how passionate he is about music."

"Oh."

"Oh what?" Rei frowned when she noticed her friends dejected look.

"N-nothing... I hope everything goes well."

"You mean you don't know?"

Usagi fought to control the panic she felt. Mamoru hadn't told anybody else about Seiya's condition as it was a need-to-know info, even for her friends.

"Of course I do. What I mean is I hope he gets better soon. So that I can get him to sign Seiji's arm before he leaves."

Rei continued to look at her suspiciously. "At any rate Usagi, you shouldn't have made a stupid promise like that. I know how he's been acting with those fans coming to the hospital to visit him."

"You would have done the same thing if you were in my position."

Rei didn't respond and turned her attention back to the TV. Usagi doing the same.

* * *

"Well this is a surprise." Seiya said when his two brothers, Setsuna, and Mamoru plodded into the room. It had been two days since Mamoru had spoken with Setsuna. It had taken another day to relay the message to Taiki and Yaten regarding their brother's condition.

"Hey bro! How's it hanging?" Yaten smiled nervously referring to Seiya's left leg that was suspended by a cord.

"Stiff." Seiya smiled back. "So what's with the impromptu reunion?" He looked to Taiki and Setsuna.

"You find it unusual that your family visits you while you're in the hospital?" The tallest Kou spoke up.

"No. But all three of you finding the time to visit me at the same time is."

"Oh Seiya.."

"I don't mind." He interrupted Setsuna. "It's just... strange." His eyes then went to Mamoru who was standing beside Setsuna. "Or is there something..."

Mamoru cleared his throat. "I've asked your family to be here because there's something I need to tell you and I thought that it would be best if they were present." He said calmly.

"What? I'm dying?" Seiya asked casually.

"Seiya!" Setsuna came closer and held his bare right arm. "Don't... you shouldn't say such things."

"Well the way you're all acting it's like somebody died or is about to." He turned to Mamoru. "So tell me already?"

"It's about your left hand." Seiya's face froze. "The major nerves on your left wrist were permanently damaged when the bones got crushed in the accident. With the surgery and metal replacement that was performed on your wrist, we were able to restore the structure." Seiya's eyes fixed on his left hand, on the fingers that were not encased in the white plaster. Mamoru noticed the small muscle movements on his patient's bicep. Movements that did not reach the fingers.

"The bones and muscles will will heal, but you will not be able to regain full use of your left hand."

"Define full use." Seiya asked in a low voice.

"Meaning it can still feel sensations, but the motor functions.."

"I won't be able to move it."

"Yes."

The silence was deafening. The tension in the room palpable.

"Bro--"

"Why didn't you just cut if off then?" Seiya cut off Yaten. "Why did you have to keep it on me if it's technically dead anyway?! And while you're at it, take my left leg too. Bet there's something wrong with it too huh?"

"Your leg is fine." Mamoru replied.

"What else have you been keeping from me?!" A sudden movement on his upper body caused Seiya to flinch back in pain.

"Seiya!" Setsuna cried. Mamoru pressed the nearby button to call someone from the Nurse's station. Seiya continued to struggle in his bed while the three men in the room held him down.

"Seiya, calm down." Taiki said firmly as he held his brother on his chest and right shoulder.

"No! This whole fucking hospital has been keeping me here like some child. Nobody tells me what's going on."

It was at this moment that Usagi burst into the room.

"I bet you're in this too aren't you?" He shouted at her. She looked at Mamoru in alarm who motioned for her to come forward. She quickly went to his side and her murmured something to her. She quickly nodded and went out.

"Seiya, it's not that bad--"

"For you, yeah!" Seiya cut off Yaten. "What's one replaceable band member anyway?"

"Don't say that." Taiki said. "You're our brother."

"I've got nothing!" His voice cracked as the tears fell on his cheeks.

"Don't say that." Setsuna spoke up. "We're all here for you. Together we can get through this."

"Don't you understand? This is it for me. After everything else, it all comes back to this."

Usagi came back holding a syringe in her hand.

"What, more drugs? Why bother?" He spat.

"Just to calm you down." Mamoru replied.

"I don't need to calm down." Even as he said it, Usagi moved to the side of his bed to inject the contents into his IV. "I need you to cut off this hand."

"We'll talk later Seiya." Taiki said. "You need to rest first. We know that this is too much for you to take at the moment."

Seiya's breathing began to slow down and he lay back on the bed. "Just.. cut if of.." His eyes began to droop and after a few minutes they could hear his steady breathing as he gave into unconsciousness.

Mamoru quietly walked towards the door followed by Usagi. "If anything comes up," he turned to Seiya's family standing close to the bed, "just send a page for me at the Nurse's station."

"Thank you doctor." Setsuna replied.

* * *

Usagi took her time as she plodded towards room 6005. Her brows furrowed as she weighed the options she had with regards to keeping her promise to Seiji. At the moment, she a had very valid excuse why it would be useless in even attempting to ask Seiya. However, she wouldn't be able tell Seiji the reason because of patient confidentiality.

She heard shouting coming from one of the rooms when she reached the hallway where Seiji's room was. Her breath got caught in her throat when she recognized his voice. She quickened her pace but stopped herself from opening the door when she heard another voice inside.

"Just go!" came the voice of Seiji. "I don't want to see you again."

"Son, please..." came the voice of an older man.

"Why did you bother to come here anyway? It doesn't make any difference."

There was silence and Usagi pressed her ear closer to the door. She gasped when the door suddenly opened. After Seiji's father recovered from the surprise at seeing Usagi, he silently moved to close the door behind him and led Usagi a few steps away.

"Kobu-san, I.." Usagi started.

"You are Nurse Tsukino, correct?"

Usagi closed her mouth and nodded.

"He talks about you a lot." His eyes were sad as he looked to the direction of Seiji's room. "Thank you for keeping him company."

"Why was Seiji upset?"

"I have to go away for a few days. A week at most. Business trip." He let out a sigh. "I promised the kid the other day I'd come by tomorrow and spend the day with him since it's a holiday. But then this came up."

"Kobu-san, why are you running away from your son?"

The question made him look at Usagi.

"I-I'm sorry. I know it's not my business--"

She was cut off when she noticed that his shoulders were shaking. She heard sobbing sounds as the man reached into his pocket for his handkerchief. Quietly, she led him towards the benches and was grateful that there was nobody else around at the time.

"Kobu-san, I'm sorry if I've upset you."

"No. You're right. I'm such a coward." He replied in between sobs. "I can't bear to see him like that. He had a great future ahead of him. Smart kid, top of his class. He was the captain of the minor league in baseball."

"Although there may be some things that he won't be able to do from now on," Usagi began. "there's a lot more still that he can do and I believe that he can be just as good. He's a strong kid and very optimistic."

She noticed him calm down a little.

"I wish I could be strong for him." he finally said. "But I just lost his mother last year... and now this.."

"Kobu-san," she put a hand on his shoulder worried that he might start crying again. "all you have to do is be there for him. Although he doesn't say it, he wants you to see that he can be strong for you too."

She could do nothing to stop the next batch of tears.

"I need to go and see how Seiji is." She finally said after watching him cry silently for a few minutes. "Will you be okay."

He nodded but didn't say anything.

She took a deep breath and knocked softly on the door.

"I'm coming in." She said aloud and then opened the door to let herself in. Seiji's head was turned to his right side. Usagi slowly walked towards the bed and sat at the empty chair on the left side of the bed. Her eyes landed on a new stack of manga that she didn't see the last time she was in the room.

"Are these new?" She reached out to grab the one on top. She flipped the pages noisily. "It is! Now we'll have something new to--"

"To what?" he finally said turning to face her. His eyes were red. "To while away our time while my dad keeps on making excuses not to see me?"

"Seiji.."

"I wonder what'll happen once they let me out." His gaze went to the ceiling. "I bet he'll find some institution to put me in."

"Don't say that."

"He's ashamed of me. His only son a cripple, an invalid."

"That's not true." Usagi leaned forward, her hand clutching his left plastered arm.

"Isn't it?"

"I talked to him just now and he told me--""

"Lies." he finished for her. "That's all he says. Like the promises he breaks without a second thought."

Her heart sank. Now would not be a good time to tell him about the promise she too wouldn't be able to keep.

"Usagi, you could have just told him that it would be physically impossible for Seiya and I'm sure he would have accepted that." Ami told her friend as they got off the elevator in the basement parking level.

"But it's the only thing that cheers him up. Especially with what happened with his father today."

"So what do you plan to do, since obviously you won't be able to get Seiya to sign any autograph from now on?."

"I was thinking about getting his brothers to do it instead. Since there'd be two of them, it should be enough right?"

"I guess." Ami nodded. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"But you think they would?"

"I think if you asked them, nicely, and pretend that you like them, as a fan, they'd do it. Being their brother's baby-sitter should count for something especially if it's Seiya Kou we're talking about."

"But how do I ask them? They hardly visit their brother."

"That, is the other problem. I guess you're just gonna have to be extra nice to your patient." Ami winked at her friend and walked towards her car.

* * *

_AN: Dear readers:_

_Do you think there's too much dialogue in here? Or too loud perhaps? Let me know what you think. All reviews appreciated. _

_I enjoyed writing the first draft of this chapter. But during the revision stage found it boring. Hopefully the 6th and 7th chapters will make up for it even after revisions. And there is just something wrong with that statement.. either with me or my story._

_Thanks!_

_PS: Btw, I don't have a beta reader yet, because I don't have enough published stories here. So, please forgive me for bad grammar I might have missed._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sailormoon universe and characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

"Mako-chan, Seiya Kou is your favorite Starlight right? What's his favorite food? Or flower?" Usagi asked her brunette friend sitting beside her in the booth they occupied in the Crown Arcade. It was Sunday afternoon and Usagi's day off. Makoto still had a few hours free before her shift started at the restaurant and had decided to spend it with her friends.

"Actually it's Taiki. But sure, I also like Seiya. Why do you ask?"

Usagi mentally kicked herself. Of course Makoto would like the tall one.

"Is this still about the promise you made to that kid in the hospital?" Rei asked.

"Yes," Usagi replied. "I need to get Seiya's brothers to visit him at the hospital. And Seiji."

"Wasn't it Seiya's autograph he wanted?"

"Change of plans."

"Not a fickle one, is he?"

Usagi ignored Rei and looked to Makoto expectantly.

"I heard he's quite fond of odangos--no pun intended. As for flowers, I'm not sure. Perhaps Mina would know."

"Mina?" Usagi asked, mildly surprised. "Isn't Yaten her favorite Starlight?"

"Mina knows anything and everything related to the Kou brothers," said Ami.

"Hey girls! Sorry I'm late." Mina called out to them as she sauntered in towards their table. She was stopped on her way by a group of girls who stood in front of her holding up their small notebooks. Mina smiled at them and signed their notebooks.

A waiter came to their table as soon as Mina sat down on the empty chair beside Rei.

"What did I miss?" She turned to her friends after giving her order of a glass of iced green tea.

"Usagi wants to know Seiya's favorite food and flower," Rei replied. "We've got the food covered, so we need your expertise on the flower."

"Seiya? Seiya Kou?" Mina turned to Usagi who nodded sheepishly. "Oh Usagi! I'm so happy you've finally caught up. It's never too late you know. I could get you a membership--"

"Whoa! Hold it," Rei put up her hands to make a time-out sign. "Not like that. And yes, it is too late for her." Usagi then explained to the rest of her friends the promise she'd made to Seiji.

"..but the reason that I can't keep that promise is because, well, I've already told you how he is. Plus, the cast on his writing hand doesn't come off even after he leaves the hospital." She took a quick glance at Ami, who was wearing the same expression as the rest of her friends. It was the first time she was hearing this particular version after she'd helped Usagi come up with what she would tell their friends. "So, I thought that perhaps getting the two other Starlights's autographs is better than nothing at all."

"I see," said Minako. "Red roses. Those are his favorite."

"Red roses?" Usagi frowned. "I can't give him red roses. That would be awkward."

"His fans do it all the time," Makoto replied.

"But I'm not--"

"I thought the idea was to pretend you liked him to get on his good side?" Ami asked.

"No, the idea is to soften him up so he wouldn't be a grouch all the time and I could ask him for a small favor. There is a difference." She turned her attention back to Mina. "Can't I give him white roses instead? I think they're supposed to stand for friendship."

"Sure, I guess," Mina shrugged. "As the line goes in Shakespeare, 'A rose by any other color would smell as sweet.'"

"It's name Mina-chan," Ami corrected her. "_A rose by any other name_."

"I knew that," Minako said with a wave of her hand. "I just improvised to make it more fitting."

* * *

Usagi carefully held the ends of the manila wrapping paper that covered the bouquet of white roses hidden underneath.

"It would be easier if I could just..." she didn't finish her sentence making Ami give her a sideways glance. She had met with Usagi earlier before coming to the hospital to help pick the flowers.

"You might as well make Seiji walk again."

"I know," Usagi sighed.

"And it's too late for that. Seiya's doctor could get in trouble for misdiagnoses."

"Miracles do happen."

"Usagi-chan..."

"I know, I know. I'll stop. I won't think about it anymore."

"I know you want to help. You've already done more than most people I know would, but we've already talked about this," She put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "And we agreed that you can't keep doing it. That you'll stop. For your own sake."

"Just sounds selfish doesn't it?"

"Usagi-chan--" Ami's words were cut off when the elevator doors opened to Usagi's floor.

"Don't worry about me Ami-chan," Usagi smiled at her friend as they walked towards her station. "I've already got this anyway," she gestured at the hidden bouquet, "might as well."

"Hey Odango, are those for our resident celebrity?" Mamoru nodded in the direction of the tray with medicines on the desk.

"Yes, why?" she quickly put the bouquet on the empty shelf under the desk, out of view from the other side of the booth. Mamoru's attention was on the tray of clipboards and didn't notice her actions.

"Let's go. I'm on my way there as well," he said flipping a few pages on the patient chart he held.

"Y-you go on a head."

Mamoru turned his head in her direction. He strode over to her so that they were standing face to face with the counter in between them, his midnight blue eyes boring into hers.

"What's with you? It's not the first time we're going in there together."

"E-exactly. I think you're getting too comfortable around me. And I can't be letting my guard down as well."

His lips curved into a slow smile. He placed both of his elbows on the counter and he leaned in closer so that their faces were less than a feet apart. "I'm a professional Nurse Tsukino. I don't let anything get in the way of that. No matter how tempting it is."

She swallowed and fought the urge to step back at the intensity of his gaze. Just like the first time they had lunch together at the cafeteria.

"Baka," she scowled at him, her cheeks reddening.

He chuckled and stepped back.

As they neared the door, they saw Natsumi Ginga arguing with Nomura.

"What seems to be the problem?" Mamoru asked as they approached. Natsumi's eyes lit up at the sight of Mamoru and the scowl on her face was replaced by a smug smile.

"Dr. Chiba," she edged closer to him and clutching his arm. "could you please tell this man to let me pass? I just want to drop by and say hello to Kou-san."

"I've got strict orders. No visitors, aside from family," said Nomura.

"There you go, Ginga-san," Mamoru turned to the red head. "We have to respect the patient's wishes."

"But--"

"I will let him know that you came by," Mamoru added.

"Will you?" Her voice was hopeful and he nodded.

"Oh thank you!" She smiled up at him and for a moment Usagi thought that she would actually kiss him. And somehow the thought bothered her, unsure if it was because of revulsion at the sight or something else.

Without acknowledging anyone else, Natsumi Ginga walked away and Usagi heard a sigh of relief from Nomura. Usagi reached up to pat his shoulder, smiling up at him as they walked in.

It had been two days since she last saw him. The last being the day that he'd been told about the real condition of his left hand in the presence of his family. He didn't acknowledge either of them when they came in and just continued to gaze at the window with a vacant look on his eyes. Even though the expensive suite was equipped with an LCD TV and a mini sound system, the only sound that could be heard was the dull hum of the air conditioning when it automatically changed settings to maintain the set temperature of the room. Usagi called his name twice before he quietly took the medicines handed to him by Usagi. Mamoru got his questions answered by a simple 'yes' or 'no'. Usagi surveyed the room wondering where she would be able to put her white roses. There were two bedside tables on each side of the bed. On the right was a vase filled with red roses. Fresh ones. She wondered who could have brought those in. Probably Nomura; unless Setsuna Meioh had already come in before them. On the left side was another vase filled with a varied mix of flowers. She was relieved to find that some of them were already starting to wilt. As they were heading out, Mamoru told Seiya about Natsumi's visit and the vacant look turned into a frown but he didn't say anything more.

Two hours later, Usagi was once again standing in front of Seiya Kou's room; her fingers trembling as she held the bouquet of white roses. Nomura was nowhere in sight. She wasn't sure if she was actually relieved at this. After waiting three minutes for him to reappear, she decided to just go in for the kill before her courage totally deserted her. Plus the fact that she felt totally silly standing there in the hallway with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. She took a few deep breaths and then reached for the doorknob.

"And what do you suppose you're doing?" She gasped and quickly turned around to find Natsumi Ginga coming up to her.

"Natsumi."

"Well?" Natsumi crossed her arms in front of her as she stood facing Usagi. "Don't tell me that your duties include bringing flowers to patients."

"N-No. I just noticed earlier that one of the flowers inside was starting to wilt a-and it just so happened that one of his fans brought this earlier." Since the day she crossed paths with Natsumi Ginga's overbearing attitude she had never let herself be intimated. However, the nervousness that she felt at the moment was starting to overwhelm her especially after being caught at what she was about to do.

"How convenient," Natsumi sneered. "And you just happened to be the only one available to deliver this?"

"Yes."

The sight of Nomura coming up to them made her smile in relief and she waved at him. Natsumi turned and saw him approach as well. Her scowl deepened and mumbled something that Usagi didn't quite catch before stomping off.

"You're lucky I was here." She said to him as he resumed his post.

"That woman is relentless." The tall man said looking at the direction where Natsumi went off to.

"Yeah, she actually got worse over the years." Nomura looked at Usagi questioningly. "We went to senior year in high school together."

"Oh" said Nomura nodding in understanding. "Must have been tough having to deal with her everyday."

Usagi shrugged. "I've gotten used to it." The sound of the plastic covering of the flowers made him look at what she held in her hands.

"And those flowers?"

"Oh!" Usagi looked at the flowers, suddenly remembering them. She felt more at ease telling Nomura the same story she told Natsumi. With an affirming smile, Nomura opened the door her.

Once she was inside, her heart sank at the thought of what she would actually say to him. She had half-wished he was asleep when she did this. Instead, she found him in the same state as they left him.

"H-hi again," she smiled nervously. No reaction. "I uh... just stopping by to change the flowers on this vase." She held up the bouquet and slowly walked towards the vase that on the desk table to the left side of his bed. "I hope you don't mind." She swallowed and carefully went on to replace the flowers. She made use of the bathroom that was in his room to replace the water as well.

"There," she said after a few minutes. "all done." She walked towards the edge of his bed. "Don't you get tired looking at the same side all the time? You could get a stiff neck or--" She was cut off when he suddenly turned his attention at her, scowling.

"S-sorry. I'll go now. Just buzz if you need anything." She smiled nervously and left the room. She let out a sigh when she closed the door behind her.

"Everything okay?" asked Nomura.

"I wasn't really expecting a 'thank you'... so yeah, I guess it went 'okay'."

He smiled at her and she waved goodbye at him as she headed back to her station.

* * *

"Oh Dr. Chiba!"

Mamoru and Urawa turned at the voice. They were near the entrance to the cafeteria when Natsumi Ginga called out to them.

"Ginga-san." He smiled lightly at her as she came up to them.

"This the second time today that we've bumped into each other."

"Yes. Imagine that." He paused for a moment. "You know Dr. Urawa, of course."

"Hello Dr. Urawa." Natsumi turned to him for two seconds before turning her attention back to Mamoru.

"Where are you off to?" She asked.

"We were just about to go to lunch." Urawa replied.

"Lunch?" Her eyes lit up turning to Urawa as if finally noticing his existence. Mamoru took this moment of inattention to throw a warning look at Urawa and quickly plastered a smile again when Natsumi turned to him.

"Y-yes. W-would you like to join us?" He asked hoping against hope that she had somewhere else to be. Urawa, finally realizing his mistake, shrugged apologetically at Mamoru.

"I'd love to!" Natsumi beamed.

Most of the conversation was dominated by Natsumi with Mamoru, nodding politely every now and then or giving monosyllabic replies. For his part, Dr. Urawa had kept to his food as Natsumi seemed to have forgotten about him again even as he sat next to her. She talked about her travels abroad with her parents and how her father always gave everything she asked for. She even went on to describe her opposition to her brother's taste in women. She was talking about her popularity during her school days and the mention of her final year in high school finally made Mamoru turn his full attention to her.

"You went to the same school as Usagi—-I mean, Tsukino-san?"

"Yeah," she replied distastefully. "what a drag that year was. I had to endure public school for a whole year. I was late for the enrollment because of an extended trip to Italy-—totally unplanned."

"You were... classmates?"

"Huh?"

"With Tsukino. You were in the same class?"

"Yeah. Along with those weird friends of hers," she said with a brush of her fingers. "Except for that dark-haired snob. I think she went to a Catholic private school. But she always hung around the school."

"And even then you didn't get along?" asked Urawa, suddenly getting interested as well at this little piece of history since it also included Ami.

"Who would? Look at her. Goody-two shoes, everybody's friend." She held up the middle and index fingers on both hands to make air quotes. "Puh-lease. She just pretends to be nice to everyone."

"Well, forgive me for saying this," said Mamoru. "but she doesn't seem to be doing any pretending around you." _Or me._

"That's because I see her for what she is--a hypocrite."

"Really..."

"Uhuh." She nodded confidently. "And just this morning, once again, I was able to prove that."

"What do you mean?" He thought back to when he and Usagi had met her outside of Seiya Kou's room.

"She was visiting Seiya Kou."

"That's her job." Urawa replied.

"Visiting, as in like a fan?" Natsumi turned to him.

"But she said she isn't--"

"With flowers." Natsumi turned to Mamoru cutting him off. Both men looked at each other. Unable to speak.

"You see? She 'claims'," Natsumi used the air quotes again. "she isn't a fan. She's been saying so since high school. But she's there when there's a concert being held in the city."

"Maybe it's just because she's accompanying her friends," said Urawa. "They seem to do most things together."

"Heh. I don't buy it. And how do you explain the flowers? I certainly didn't see _them_ following her around this morning," Natsumi threw a challenging look at Urawa.

The latter just shrugged and turned back to his food. Mamoru remained silent for the rest of the meal contemplating on what Natsumi had told them.

* * *

The following morning, Mamoru made it a point to drop by at the Nurse's station to once again ask Usagi that they go to Seiya's room together. All he got was an 'okay' and a request for a few moments while she finished assembling the tray. Both of them were silent as they walked to their destination, her face stoic. She didn't look excited to him at the prospect of seeing her _idol _if what Natsumi had said was true.

"Good morning Kou-san. Did you have a good sleep?"

The sudden change in her expression made Mamoru turn to her. He noticed the extra cheerfulness in her voice and the extra notch in her smile. Kou-san however, remained just as averse.

When they were about to leave, he did quick scan of the room and his eyes found the white roses. Usagi managed a "Have a nice day" before they were finally out of the room.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "You know what I mean."

"If it bothers you that I care for patients then perhaps you should be doing something else for a living. Like plumbing."

"It doesn't. I'm just curious as to why you're suddenly extra caring about him. You bring flowers to the other patients too?"

The question made Usagi suddenly stop look up at him. "W-who told you about that?" He turned to her, stopping as well.

"It doesn't matter. Quite contradictory when you make that declaration about not being a fan and now this, don't you think?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly and she turned her attention back to the hallway to resume her walk. "If you should know, yes. I do bring flowers to some of the other patients."

"Don't tell me you've suddenly gotten fond of this particular patient? Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you weren't telling the truth."

"What truth?" She fought to control her irritation.

"That you're actually a groupie." He said smirking.

"I am not!"

"Then why the flowers?" He challenged.

"Why because... because... fine. I've become a fan. Happy?"

"And why would you suddenly become a fan when the other day he just declared he was quitting?"

"Because... t-there are... other qualities you can admire in a person."

"Such as?"

"Such as... he's... what's it to you anyway? I've told you before, mind your own business." She stomped off leaving him in the middle of the hallway and the stares of the people in the waiting area all on him.

"Dr. Chiba?"

Mamoru turned his attention to the owner of the voice. A woman who looked to be in her mid forties was coming up to him, her hands inside the pockets at the sides of her white lab coat. She had short hair that fell just below her ears, soft blue eyes behind half-rimmed glasses. Beside her was Head Nurse Suzuki wearing an amused smile. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach when he saw them laughing softly while looking at him.

"Dr. Mizuno, Suzuki-san, good morning."

"How are you today Dr. Chiba?" asked Head Nurse Suzuki.

"Good, thanks."

"Was that Nurse Tsukino you were talking to just now?" Dr. Mizuno asked looking in the direction to where Usagi had gone to.

"Uh... yes."

"My daughter has told me quite a few stories about the two of you when you were just kids."

Mamoru forced himself not to recoil at the word. While Usagi could still be considered a kid at 14, he considered himself post pubescent at 19.

"All that bickering," _Good point._ "it's nice to see you both taking care of the same patient and getting along."

He looked to Head Nurse Suzuki and back to Dr. Mizuno, both wearing the same expressions. He wasn't sure if he was to take that as a compliment or if he was being reprimanded. In the end, sometimes it was just better not to argue. Or in this case, smile and nod.

"We haven't really had the chance to talk since you started here," she continued. "I apologize for being away on various commitments for the past weeks."

"Please, don't worry about it. I totally understand that for someone in your position and as famous, it would not be an easy task being the director of a big hospital like Azabu General."

"And quite a charmer too, isn't he?" Head Nurse Suzuki said to her companion making Mamoru nervous again. While Dr. Fukuoka could charm the ladies, these two could bring a man to his knees.

"That's a part of him my daughter has not told me about. Well Dr. Chiba," she turned to him again. "if you have some free time this afternoon, please drop by my office."

"I will, Dr. Mizuno. Thanks."

* * *

Despite having a small stall, the flower shop just outside the hospital created big business due to the amount of patrons that stopped by their way to visit friends and family at Azabu General Hospital. Across the street was a small coffee shop equally as popular; frequented by the hospital staff wanting to get away from cafeteria food or coffee from the vending machines. It was also a popular hangout place for medical professionals after a hectic day at work.

Mamoru stared at the bouquet of white roses on display at the flower shop across the street. On his way out, he had received a call from Motoki to meet him at the coffee shop after work.

"I've had enough of the rat race," said Motoki. "Once I finalize everything, I'm going to take over the Crown Arcade full time and I've been thinking of doing some expansion."

Mamoru didn't say anything but continued to look at the flowers.

"If Tadao-san and I can agree on a price, this coffee shop will be my new project. What do you think?"

"Mmhmm..."

Motoki turned to look where Mamoru's eyes were.

"Minako and I are getting married tomorrow." said Motoki observing his friend's reaction.

"Sure." Mamoru replied not tearing his eyes away from the shop across the street.

Motoki's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Red roses are Usagi's favorite."

"What?"

Motoki's lips curved into a smile when he finally got his friend's attention.

"Hmm... I think I understand what's happening here."

"What? What do you mean?" Mamoru took a sip of the coffee front of him and scrunched his face when the cold beverage made contact with his tongue.

"You tell me." Motoki crossed his arms in front of him raising one eyebrow at his friend. Mamoru raised his cup and motioned for one of the waiters for a refill.

"I've been talking for the last 20 minutes, practically telling you about the biggest milestone of my life and you've been ignoring me the whole time."

Mamoru looked at his friend. "Oh. Congratulations. I think Minako's a great girl." He smiled.

"Nice try. But that wasn't it."

"Then you're not marrying her?"

"No!" Motoki said quickly. "I mean, we haven't really... Don't change the subject."

"Then uh... what--"

"Never mind. Whatever's happened to you has to be more interesting. Mainly because nothing interesting ever happens to you."

"Oh you know me too well." A waiter came by to replace their coffee with a fresh brew.

"So, it involves flowers and Usagi-chan. What did you do this time?"

"Why do you always assume it's me?"

"Because it always is." Motoki replied matter-of-factly. "You're gonna give her flowers to apologize?" He grinned.

"Well it's not. And whatever it is you're thinking, you're wrong."

"I'm listening." Motoki leaned back on his chair.

Mamoru rolled his eyes and went on to tell Motoki about Usagi bringing flowers to Seiya Kou.

"Hmm..." Motoki brought a hand to his chin. "Perhaps... she actually likes the guy?"

Mamoru snorted. "Please. What's to like? He's been scowling, complaining, and yelling the whole time he's been at the hospital."

"Well, he's not actually short on looks..."

"Honestly? I don't think Usagi's that shallow. Even if it is Odango Atama we're talking about."

"True." Motoki conceded. Taking a sip of his coffee. "Take your case for example." He added offhandedly.

"Thanks for the ego boost." Mamoru deadpanned.

"Then maybe she just feels sorry for the guy."

"Then why not give flowers to the rest of patients of Azabu Hospital? What's so special about him?"

"What bothers you more, the fact she decides to become a fan just as she says or that she gives him flowers? Frankly, I don't really see anything wrong with either."

"Because something's up and... and--"

"And you know what?" Motoki interrupted him. "She's right. It's not your business. And if you insist, then you give her flowers." He grinned. "Red roses are her favorite. Although I'm sure you already got that the first time."

With an annoyed look turned his attention back to the flower shop, his gaze moving on to the red roses just beside the white colored ones.

"By the way," Motoki spoke again after a few minutes. "It's Minako's birthday two days from now. You can make it right?"

Mamoru frowned but didn't reply. Minako was a local celebrity and celebrity parties usually had a lot of people in them.

"Come on," Motoki leaned forward. "she'd want you to be there. Her best friends are gonna be there too, of course. All of them." Motoki quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you actually implying that I would want to be there because of Odango Atama?"

"Ah well, if you put it that way." He leaned back. "I only meant that it would be fun to hang out with them."

"Of course you did," said Mamoru and took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

Loud music reverberated through the hallway as Mamoru and Urawa walked towards their destination. Minako had rented the top floor of the condominium where she lived for her party. Mamoru wondered how many people were in there and if he and his companion were dressed appropriately. He was wearing a stripped slick black blazer with a midnight blue stripe shirt underneath and indigo jeans. Urawa had on a violet body hugging T-shirt that showed his toned chest and abs, on top of which he wore a black cotton jacket, and faded blue jeans. Mamoru thought that he didn't dress up too bad at all when he was wearing something else besides a doctor's coat or scrubs. Now if only he would stop fidgeting and smoothening out his already gelled hair.

The sliding glass door had been left open and the two men let themselves in. Mamoru couldn't remember the last time he'd been around so many people or in a party as big as this one. Several heads turned to them, and more than a few were smiling at them. Mamoru casually averted his eyes when he saw a guy wink in their direction. Using his height to its full advantage, he scanned over the heads in the crowd for a familiar face. In particular, a blond hair worn in a peculiar hairstyle telling himself it would be the easiest to spot. After a few seconds, he saw two familiar blond heads walking up to where he stood; neither of them carried the face he'd hoped to see.

"Mamoru-san! Urawa-san! Glad you could make it." Minako beamed.

"Happy birthday Minako." He smiled back.

"Hello. Happy birthday." Urawa added.

"I'll take those." Motoki stepped forward to get the gifts.

"Oh thank you! You shouldn't have," said Minako. "Come in, come in. I know someone who's particular excited to see you Urawa-san." Minako winked at Urawa and grabbed his wrist leading him through the crowd.

"Glad you could make it." Motoki told Mamoru as they walked after them.

"Urawa asked me to accompany him. He needed a chaperon."

"Don't let Minako hear you say that. It'd hurt her feelings. Umm.. She can't make it though."

"Who?" asked Mamoru although he already knew the answer.

"Usagi. Ami just told me that she was working the night shift today."

"Oh. Well, like I said I'm just here because for Urawa."

Motoki groaned audibly. "Just in case the other girls tell you what I just said, please come up with a different excuse. I mean it."

Mamoru stuck with 'Oh too bad.. She'd be missing a hell of a party,' and then smile. He was glad that Urawa was able to relax 20 minutes after each of Ami's friends gave their approval of his casual get-up.

"Mamoru-san," Rei spoke up. "I heard that Natsumi Ginga tried to set her claws on you." They were seated around a small round table along with Ami, Urawa, and Makoto. There were two other unoccupied chairs that had been vacated by Minako and Motoki who'd gone to check on their other guests.

"Well... I'm not sure what you mean, but I see her around the hospital."

"You better be careful." Makoto said. "That little leech can be pretty sneaky. And can easily, without effort, be a pain."

"You know what Mako-chan, just for working in that hospital for most of her adult life, I have to admire Usagi," said Rei. "But don't tell her I said that."

"What about you Mizuno-san?" Urawa asked the short-haired girl beside him. "Ginga-san doesn't seem to be umm... bothering you that much."

"Ami let her copy notes for the first term that she missed," Makoto answered.

"And Natsumi-san used to pair up with Mako-chan during Home Ec," Ami added. "She used to group with Minako-chan during PE class as well."

"And Usagi?" Mamoru asked.

"Well..." Ami looked apprehensively at Makoto and then at Rei.

"Usagi already did all of that," Rei answered for her. "But she's our best friend. So that's okay."

"And what do _you_ have against her?" Mamoru turned to Rei. "She said that you didn't go to the same school. But she seems to know you too."

"Oh you know, it's one of those one-for-all, all-for-one things," Rei shrugged taking a sip of her margarita.

"And to think it was Usagi's idea to try and help her 'fit in'," said Makoto.

"Hey guys!" All the occupants of the table looked up to see Minako sit down on one of vacant chairs, Motoki following suit. "Who are we talking about?"

"The red leech." Makoto answered.

"You did Natsumi-bashing without me?" Minako whined. "It's my birthday!"

Rei rolled her eyes.

"So where are we?" Recovering quickly, Minako reached for a glass of margarita when a waiter passed by.

"Natsumi on Usagi." Ami replied.

"Oh. Well yeah. Poor Usagi-chan," said Minako. "And to think we had to endure her whiny attitude to make her feel welcome in a new school."

"As if Usagi weren't enough," Rei added.

"So then, it's a good thing that her older brother... you know," Urawa spoke up. "Kinda likes her?"

"Urawa-san, 'kinda' is just putting it a little too mildly for her creepy brother," said Makoto. Inwardly, Mamoru was glad that he wasn't the only one who thought this way about Seijuurou Ginga.

"Actually, that's what made it worse. Right Ami-chan?" said Minako turning to Ami who nodded.

"As you might have observed Mamoru-san," said Ami. "Natsumi has this tendency to want to be in the center of attention. That includes her brother. Add to the fact that it's Usagi..."

"That's the uh... attention-deficit thing right?" Minako asked innocently.

"No, Mina-chan. That would be totally different and can't be improvised, in any way, to fit this particular situation." Ami explained patiently.

"Oh. Well, it's just as weird."

"Change topic," said Rei. "How's Seiya doing Mamoru-san? When is he getting out?"

Urawa and Ami both turned to Mamoru.

"He's getting better." Everybody's attention was now on him. "He should be able to go home after 10 days."

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Minako. "That means there's still hope for the concert to be held this year after all."

Mamoru didn't say anything more but just smiled and reached for his beer.

* * *

Usagi checked her watch. It was close to 9 o'clock and by this time she was sure that the party would be in full swing. She wondered if she would have been allowed to take the day off even if she had only been employed for a month. She could see all of her friends having fun at the penthouse of Minako's condo and most of the famous people of the Azabu area would be there too. Plus the fact that the restaurant where Makoto worked was taking care of the catering. The thought made her want to cry and her mouth water.

"Good evening."

A dark haired, man wearing a familiar black suit with a crisp white dress shirt underneath, was standing on the other side of the booth.

"Good evening." Nurse Akemi stood up. "May I help you?"

"Yes. I need meet to someone downstairs. I'll only be gone for a few minutes, ten at most."

Akemi nodded.

"Just letting you know in case you get a call from room 9025."

"Don't worry about a thing." Akemi smiled at him as he walked away.

Usagi turned her head towards the hallway where Seiya Kou's room was and then at Akemi who seemed to be engrossed in a novel she was reading. She cleared her throat.

"Akemi-san?"

"Hmm?" Akemi's head turned slightly in Usagi's direction her eyes still on the book.

"I'm going to the restroom room."

"Okay."

Usagi took a deep breath as she turned the doorknob to let herself in.

"Hi." She smiled at Seiya who turned his attention at her. At first he seemed surprised at seeing her enter and then the expression turned into a frown.

"I uh... just dropped by to let you know that your bodyguard went downstairs to get something. He'll be back in a few moments." He kept silent but turned his gaze somewhere else landing the white roses. Usagi, however, was too nervous to notice where his eyes were. "It's my first time to do night shift... I mean, do the night shift since you've been here so... I'm not sure how they uh..." She wanted to knock her head on the nearest wall for sounding like a bumbling idiot. "Can I get you anything?" Her eyes went towards the TV overhead which she had never seen turned on. "Do you want me to turn on the TV for you? It must be boring--"

"Quiet," he cut her off. "Peace and quiet, that's the best you can give me right now."

"S-sorry." She fought the tears that threatened to come out. "Well, if you need anything--"

"I'll call if I need anything. And hopefully they won't send in a dimwitted imbecile who can't keep her mouth shut and just wouldn't get a clue."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She fought the urge to run at the instant but instead, walked quietly out. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself and ran to the ladies room letting the first tears fall.

"About time you called, Odango." Everybody turned their attention to Rei who had her left index finger plugged into her left ear while she held a sleek silver mobile phone to her other ear. "Yup, everybody's here including Urawa-san and Mamoru-san. Are you crying?"

In the ladies bathroom, Usagi quickly turned on the faucet hoping for more background noise. "No," she covered the mouthpiece and sniffed.

"Then why are you in the bathroom?" Rei said from the other line.

"Is it a crime now when a girl goes to pee?"

"No. But you rarely call from anywhere isolated unless there's something bothering you or you're hiding."

Usagi groaned inwardly. Damn, her friend could be so sharp sometimes. If only Makoto or Minako had picked up their cell phones.

"Well, I... I just now remembered to call. And I had my phone with me. Satisfied?"

"How come you sound like you have a stuffy nose?"

"Rei, I don't have time for--"

"Usagi-chan? Is someone bothering you? I'll go there right now and teach the guy a lesson." Usagi had no doubt Makoto would carry out her threat and she actually started to feel sorry for Seiya Kou just thinking about it.

"I'm fine Mako-chan." She smiled starting to feel better already at the thought of her friends.

"You sure? I really don't mind going there and I'm sure Minako would understand. She'd be coming along too for some piece of action."

"No." Usagi's voice was firm. "I want you guys to have fun. Although it irks me that I'm not there. And all that food..."

"Usagi-chan!" The voice had switched to Minako's. "I've been waiting for you to call all night."

"Minako-chan, I've been trying to call you for the last 10 minutes. Left 5 messages if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh... Haha! You know, lots of guests. You have no idea what you're missing. A lot of cute, single guys here too." Minako giggled.

"Okay, you better stop now or you're gonna get me suspended for taking off right now." Both girls laughed. "Hey, I gotta go. Just called to let you know I really feel bad missing your party."

"Yeah, we miss you too. It's never complete when... you know we're not complete." Minako laughed at her own joke and Usagi could imagine Rei rolling her eyes. "Love you Usagi-chan!"

"Love you too Mina-chan. Bye!"

Minako handed the phone back to Rei, muttering her thanks and left the table again.

"Everything okay?" Ami turned to Rei.

Rei shrugged. "That's what she says, but I don't buy it. She was definitely crying."

"Then we've got to go her!" Makoto slammed her fist on the table.

Rei shook her head. "No, Mako-chan, that wouldn't be a good idea right now."

"Why the hell not?"

"We know that Usagi's got this tendency to keep mum about things that are really bothering her. And it looks like this is something that just happened. Unless you noticed something before she left?" Makoto shook her head. "Perhaps the best thing to do right now is let her be. When she's ready, she'll tell us."

"Rei's right." Ami added and put a hand on her tall friend's shoulder. "Usagi doesn't do well with pressure. And besides, she wouldn't want us going there now. She'd just blame herself for ruining Mina's party."

"I suppose you're right." Makoto conceded. "We can... wait tomorrow. And whoever he is, he's gonna be sorry he messed with our Usagi-chan."

"Why do you assume it's a guy?" asked Mamoru. He had been listening intently since he first heard Rei mention Usagi's moniker. He would have grabbed the phone too if it weren't for the shocked expressions he sure to get from the people around him.

"Because I can't imagine hitting a girl, except Natsumi Ginga." Makoto replied casually. "At one time I was this close," she put her thumb and index together, a centimeter in between them. "to teaching her a lesson, physically, but Usagi-chan held me back."

"Ah."

* * *

Mamoru had never tried working the night shift before in Azabu Hospital. It was close to 1 o'clock in the morning and the only sounds he could hear were the echoes his shoes made in the empty, half-lit hallway. Every hospital he'd been through had its own scary stories. Each one had a secret lab hidden somewhere where they did underground experiments of some kind or another. Hospital urban legends. Azabu Hospital was the third hospital he's worked for and he had yet to see one story to be proved true or even find clues to its existence. Azabu had its own secret lab and it dealt with genetic experiments. Nothing new to him. If he ever got that bored, he might do a little ghost hunting taking Odango Atama for the ride. She seemed to him the kind that would be interested in such things. The thought brought a smile to his face and not long after, he came upon the familiar booth. He could see her two distinct buns on each side of her head. When he saw her again for the first time at the Crown Arcade she'd said that she didn't wear the buns anymore. Old habits die hard, he mused. And besides, he preferred them like that. That way he'd always have his own way of making her notice him even if it was just to call him back 'Mamoru-baka'.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk!" He shook his head as he leaned his left elbow on the counter. "Is that what you do while doing guard duty at night?"

Usagi looked up from the manga she was reading and found the amused eyes of Mamoru Chiba looking at her.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Mina's party?" She stood up and looked to the hallways.

"It's just me." Mamoru replied. "Makoto asked me to bring you these." He held up a brown paper bag and put them down on the counter.

Usagi's eyes lit up and quickly put down her manga. "Oh that's so sweet!" She looked up at him. "I meant Mako-chan, not you."

"Of course." He smiled.

"So you... came here just to bring me this?"

"So you... came here just to bring me this?"

"No." He was ready with his excuse. "I forgot a patient's case for tomorrow's procedure. Quite complicated." He held up a folder for her to see. The very same one which had been sitting in the backseat of his car since he left the hospital yesterday. The one he'd told Usagi's friends he forgot, and just had to go back to the hospital that night to get it.

"Oh." She went on to take out the contents of the paper bag. Several microwaveable containers filled with food from the party.

"So how's guard duty?" He looked around. "Aren't you supposed to be working with a partner?"

"Akemi-san is having her lunch right now. I was gonna have mine after her, so your timing is just perfect." She smiled up at him. He smiled back. He watched her even as her attention had returned to the food. He wasn't sure what he hoped to achieve by coming here. Whether or not she'd been crying, he was certain he'd just be getting the usual 'butt out' response anyway. He didn't have hopes of gaining her confidence to tell him anything remotely personal as exhibited by her guarded responses. At least not tonight. There were a lot of things that had become clouded for him since meeting her again: his motives, emotions and impulses he couldn't explain. But there was one thing he was determined to do, gain her trust. And in it finding his answers.

The soft sounds of sneakers against the tiled floor broke his mesmerized state and turned his attention to Nurse Akemi coming their way.

"Akemi-san, look at what Dr. Chiba brought?" Usagi said to the older woman as she went inside the booth.

"It's from her friend actually." He corrected.

"Oh... and I just had my lunch."

"That's alright Akemi-san. I don't mind having dessert first." Usagi grinned at her.

"Well ladies," said Mamoru. "I've done what I came to do. I'll be going now."

"Thanks!"

"Thank you Dr. Chiba."

He gave a curt nod and went his way. If he was lucky, he would get at least five hours of sleep before the 8 o'clock procedure he was going to assist in. Having read the patient chart four times already, he was more worried about being tardy than forgetting even a single detail on what they were supposed to do.

* * *

When she got home, Usagi was surprised to find her housemates waiting for her at 7 o'clock in the morning. Rei mumbled a welcome home from where she sat on the large sofa clutching her coffee mug, her eyes on the morning news. Her long hair was disheveled and she was still wearing her pajamas. Makoto came into the living room holding her own mug, also in her pajamas. Usagi wasn't sure if her tall friend had slept or was just about to because she her hair was in its usual high ponytail.

"How was the party?" Usagi plopped down on the other end of the couch. She felt a little nervous when Rei lowered down the volume on the TV.

"It was great. You really should have been there. Minako introduced us to a couple of single and available guys. Boyfriend material types even you would actually consider," replied Makoto and sat on the other cushioned seat in the living room next to the sofa.

"When I get back to the hospital tonight, I'm gonna prepare a stack of leave forms for all of your birthdays. That way I won't have to miss anything anymore."

"So how did your shift go?" said Rei in a tired voice and turning to her.

Usagi shrugged. "Okay. Until Mamoru-baka brought me the food. Thanks Mako-chan." Usagi smiled at her friend.

"You know, you could be a little grateful to Mamoru-san and drop the 'baka'," said Makoto and took a sip of her coffee.

"Hmm... I guess you're right. But I can't imagine calling him Mamoru-san or Mamoru-kun. It feels wrong... somehow." Her face scrunched a little. "Kinda dry and forced."

"I know what you mean," said Rei. "Just like I can't bring myself to call you 'Usagi-chan'. But you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Rei took the throw pillow nearest her and playfully threw it at her blond friend, hitting her squarely in the face. Usagi was about to retaliate with the same pillow but Rei held up the coffee mug in front of her, effectively stopping Usagi. She then stuck out her tongue Usagi who sat back and did the same.

"So," said Makoto in a louder voice. "anything eventful happened last night?"

Usagi looked at her and saw the slight apprehension in her face. Finally realizing what the whole morning homecoming was about, she leaned back on her seat and let out a tired sigh.

"No. Just as boring as night shifts go I guess." She said in a more relaxed tone. She had almost forgotten about the incident with Seiya Kou, especially after Mamoru brought them some of the party food. The light manner in which they had talked albeit very brief. His smile that carried no hint of smugness or mockery. She shook her head to break away from that train of thought. "Nothing," she continued. "I was almost tempted to go to the rumored 17th floor where supposedly a secret lab kept human remains for a genetic experiment."

Makoto and Rei looked at each other unsure of what to say next. Usagi let out a yawn. "I think I'll head off to bed. Last night was so boring I could hardly keep my eyes open."

"I made breakfast." Makoto said as Usagi rose from her seat.

"Believe it or not Mako-chan, I'm still full. Akemi-san and I had a hard time eating all of that party food you sent." Usagi paused. "Who knew I'd be able to use 'hard' and 'eating' in the same sentence?"

"Usagi, that was supposed to be for three or four people," said Makoto staring at her friend. "I was thinking that you could share it with your bodyguard friend."

"Oh."

"Okay," Rei stood up and let out a yawn as well. "I think I'll go get some more sleep. Later."

* * *

Part of Mamoru was glad that the coronary artery bypass graft finished in four hours instead of the anticipated five. Even if he was late by five minutes, the senior doctors still congratulated him for taking over halfway until the end. However, another part of him wished he didn't have to end up with only Ami and Urawa on the lunch table. For the first time in his life, he admitted to himself that he missed Usagi's presence. If Urawa hadn't insisted on him joining them for lunch, he would have been more comfortable eating alone instead of having to sit through the three's-a-crowd meal. His only consolation came when Urawa finally opened the topic he'd been yearning to talk about.

"Mako-chan called me this morning to assure me that Usagi looked okay to her," said Ami. "She's not that good at hiding it if something is really bothering her."

"That's good to hear. It wouldn't good if something was up and she didn't have anyone to confide while she's on the night shift."

"She's tougher than you think Urawa-san," Ami smiled at him. "And I think Mamoru-san, can attest to that. Right Mamoru-san?"

Understanding what she meant, Mamoru thought back to his everyday encounters with Usagi Tsukino while she was still in middle school. At times she'd been reduced to tears, not knowing those were her greatest weapons on him. But the very next day they'd come at it again.

"Yeah." He smiled. "I think she got it from me."

At 10:30 PM Usagi was struggling to keep her eyes open even with her manga opened in front of her. There were times she wondered if the dialogue in her head was from the book in front of her or from a dream she was having. The urgent blinking of one of the LED panels snapped her into attention. It was coming from 9025. Even if Seiya Kou was her assigned patient, he had made it perfectly clear last night that he didn't want her checking on him. She looked over at Akemi who was talking on her cell phone. From the tone of her voice it seemed like she was tucking her little boy in. She didn't want to go, but she knew that if she waited for Akemi to finish her call before going to Seiya it would be worse for the both of them.

She did not see Haji outside the door. She took a deep breath, knocked lightly twice, and the let herself in. He stared at her and she braced herself. After a few moments he looked away.

"Um... Haji went out. Dinner or something," he said. Usagi studied his face. The yelling she had been expecting didn't seem to be forthcoming.

"I-I can get him for you."

"No," he said quickly. "I mean, he might have gone out, I'm not sure what time he'll be back."

Usagi then remembered just a few minutes earlier that the big guy had come by at their station. He was talking to Akemi and she didn't quite catch what he'd said because she'd been half asleep, half reading her manga.

"Okay..."

"I need to make a phone call. It's important." His room was equipped with a phone. Easily within reach of his uninjured right hand. She quietly went towards it and picked up the handset.

"What's the number?" She turned to him.

He frowned. "I didn't call for a secretary."

She bit a part of her lower lip to keep it from trembling and she returned the handset.

"I need to call Setsuna but I don't have her new number memorized. She must have left something with you, right?"

"Yes," she nodded and quietly walked out of the room. After two minutes, she was back with a piece of paper with the contact information left by Setsuna Meioh. She then went on to dial the number and then handing headset to Seiya. After a minute of silence she heard him mutter a curse.

"Voicemail," he spat. "She must be using her other phone."

"A business number?" Usagi asked replacing the handset back. He nodded.

"Um... my friend, Rei Hino, she might have that number."

Seiya looked up at her. "Rei... Hino?"

"Yes. She works for a production company--"

"Her name sounds familiar..."

"I believe she was going to be in-charge of your concert here in Tokyo." She paused when she saw the change in his expression. "I-If you want, we can try the number she's got..."

He nodded again and Usagi excused herself to fetch her cell phone.

Usagi's heart was racing that she almost ran when she was out of the room. She only hoped that Rei was still awake at this time and that the number she had was good. She could take all her yelling when she got back home for waking her up if she was already asleep. On the other hand, she didn't even want to think of the possibility of what would happen if Rei's number was not any good to Seiya.

She quickly relayed to Akemi what had happened when she got back to their booth. After retrieving her cell phone from her bag she half ran back to Seiya's room. She stayed at the far end of the room as she waited for Rei to pick up. Oddly enough for her, Seiya didn't say anything but just waited patiently.

"This better be important Usagi," came Rei's muffled voice on the other line.

"Rei-chan, can you send me Setsuna Meioh's number?"

"What?"

"Setsuna Meioh's number. I need it. I mean, Seiya Kou needs it."

"Usagi," Rei's voice became threatening. "if this is your idea of a house call..."

"I'm serious." Usagi hissed, covering her mouth and hoping the other occupant in the room didn't hear.

"Why?"

"How should I know?"

Seiya Kou cleared his throat making Usagi turn to him. He stretched out his free hand to her asking for the phone.

"Hold on," she said to her and then handed her cell phone to Seiya.

"Hino-san? This is Seiya Kou. I'm sorry to disturb this late but..." Pause. "No, it's okay." Pause. He let out a small smile, amused eyes wandering over to Usagi.

She felt a chill run through her spine as she was certain that her best friend had just said something demeaning about her. Not that she needed any more to fall lower than the bottom of Seiya Kou's pet peeves list.

"So uh, about Setsuna's number? Thanks."

Usagi quickly grabbed a piece of paper that was on the table nearby and took a pen out of her pocket. Seiya said aloud numbers while Usagi wrote each one. When they had finished, he handed the phone back to Usagi after saying a quick 'thank you'.

"You idiot!" Rei bellowed making Usagi flinch. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

"Well if you'd just given me the number right away--"

"We'll talk about this when you get home," Rei cut her off. "I don't want Seiya Kou to get the wrong impression about me with you still there in his room." Click.

She let out a breath before turning to face him again.

"I hope your friend's not mad," he said.

"Oh don't worry about her. She's just... a bit star-struck." He let out a small smile. "So, you want me to try that--"

"No," he replied quickly and reached for the piece of paper. "I got it."

"Okay. I'll leave you to make your phone call then."

"Thanks."

She wasn't sure that she heard clearly so she just nodded her head and walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sailormoon characters and universe are owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

Chapter 7:

Mamoru looked at the chart in his hands as he walked towards 9025. At the end of the week, Seiya Kou would be discharged from the hospital. As a doctor, he was glad; especially for the changes he'd seen in him recently. He would still have the vacant look in his eyes sometimes but no longer brooding. Although he noticed the forced smile when he told Seiya that he would be able to go home soon, Mamoru took that as the best response he'd seen in the man since the day he regained consciousness in the hospital. When he got near the door, he heard laughter coming from inside room 9025. He recognized the deep voice as Seiya's and the other one, female, was distinctly familiar.

"Seiya-san has an early visitor?" He asked Nomura who was sitting on a chair reading a newspaper.

"Nope," Nomura flipped a page on his newspaper not looking up. "just Nurse Tsukino."

Mamoru turned to the door as if he could see them right through it. It had been a week since he'd last seen her when he brought her food from Minako's party. Another round of laughter came. He could see her face in his mind as she did so, but it was the first time for him to hear Seiya laugh.

"It's okay to go inside doc," Nomura said looking up at him from his seated position.

"Uh... yes. Thanks." He knocked lightly on the door twice before twisting the door knob.

"And then Taiki chased Yaten through--"

"Good morning," said Mamoru coolly as let himself in stopping Seiya in mid sentence. Usagi who had been sitting on a chair close to the bed quickly stood up.

"Oh. Hey doc." Seiya smiled lightly at him.

"Seiya-san," Usagi began as she moved towards the desk nearby where there was a tray with his medicines. "you should take these now."

"Chill Odango Atama," he replied. "you can't have that much work so early in the morning."

"Actually, I do. We have reports from the previous shifts to review." She felt Mamoru staring at her so she kept her eyes on Seiya.

Mamoru cleared his throat. "How are you doing today Seiya-san?" His smile not reaching his eyes.

"Same. But these casts might make me forget to move normally. When can you take them out?"

"26th, seven more days. Same day you can go home."

"Hey Odango," Seiya's face lit up as he turned to Usagi. "maybe you can be my private nurse or something. I might need therapy."

"That won't be necessary," Mamoru answered for her making both of them look at him. His face remained stoic as he looked at Seiya. "When you leave, your medications will stop. Other than multivitamins and food supplements, you should be good. For therapy, I can recommend you to some good physical therapists."

"Stop acting like a baby Seiya," Usagi said playfully and cast a quick glance at Mamoru who was looking at her, his expression unreadable. "Now hurry up and take these so I can go on with my work."

* * *

"Sorry to intrude in your private party, Odango Atama." Mamoru said as they walked in the hallway back to the Nurse's station.

"We were just talking."

"When exactly did he start calling you Odango Atama? A week?"

She smiled at the memory. "I brought him odangos a couple of days ago while I was on night shift. I've been told they were his favorite. It didn't take long for him to--"

"I was curious as to his sudden change of personality," he cut her off. "You certainly seem to be part of the reason."

"Well--"

"Aren't you just a little ray of sunshine?"

Her eyes narrowed and she stopped to look up at him, Mamoru turning to face her as well. "Like I said," she began. "if you have a problem with medical professionals actually caring about their patients, it's not too late to switch careers not requiring human emotion. If you don't like plumbing try a garbage collector."

"And maybe you could try out being his PA, you'd be a shoe-in." With that, he walked off leaving her fuming in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

"Well I guess the good thing about it, or one of the good things about it was that I didn't have to deal with Natsumi Ginga," Usagi told Ami who was sitting across from her on their usual table at the cafeteria. With them was Dr. Urawa. "And I was able to ask him about those gifts--"

"Hey Ami, Urawa-san," Mamoru said as she sat down on the vacant chair next to Usagi.

"Chiba-san, nice of you to join us again for lunch," said Urawa.

"I don't keep a regular schedule."

"It's definitely working, Chiba-san. I don't see your fan club around here anymore."

"Of course," said Ami, "there's still that option we talked about before."

"Nope, we can't do that. I'll have our celebrity patient after my head too then too." He turned to Usagi. "Eh Odango Atama?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean Mamoru-baka," she replied coolly.

"And when are you gonna start calling him 'Seiya-baka san'? Sorry, I mean 'Seiya-baka'. I forgot how close you were already."

"Usagi-chan," Ami said quickly. "you were saying earlier about those gifts?"

"Yeah..." Usagi slowly turned her head towards Ami, letting her friend distract her to calm her down. "He said he doesn't have a problem giving those away to the kids in the ward. Seiya--"

"Is just a saint isn't he?" Mamoru sneered. "The pop idol giving away toys when he wouldn't even face the multitude of fans that want to visit him. Typical celebrity attitude."

Usagi banged her fist on the table making the other patrons look in their direction.

"What's he ever done to you? You find something wrong with kindness? Don't answer that. Stupid question. Of course you do."

"Yeah dumb question, Odango Atama. Because what you should have asked was if I had a problem with hypocrites. But I guess you know already the answer to that one too, huh?"

"Umm... guys," Urawa spoke up. "Is there--"

"And you know what?" Mamoru continued ignoring Urawa. "You should share your secret with Natsumi Ginga sometime. That way she gets her fair share of fan time."

"You guys, please." Ami pleaded. "Calm down."

Usagi abruptly stood up but not before kicking Mamoru in the shin where she could reach him under the table. Mamoru grunted in pain.

"Jerk." She left the table leaving the tray of unfinished food on the table.

"Chiba-san, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied, looking in the direction that Usagi had gone. "Don't worry about us. This is just us being normal. Right, Ami?"

"Oh yeah," she replied. "just a typical day for Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san. Back when we were in middle school."

He didn't respond but his eyes lingered on Usagi's vacated seat and the unfinished food.

* * *

Mamoru got off the elevator when the doors opened to the 9th floor. Since their spat at the cafeteria more than two hours ago, he had been to this floor three times; casually passing by the Nurse's station each time. He wasn't sure what he would say to Usagi but he felt compelled to apologize. He knew that he had gone over the line with his snide remarks that were totally unwarranted especially for his patient. Motoki was right in saying that it really wasn't his business but he found that the idea of Usagi and Seiya getting close bothered him. As he neared the hallway where the Nurse's station was, he wondered if it was a sign to just forget about it if he still didn't find her there. When he turned right towards the hallway, he saw her going outside the booth. He maintained his distance as he went through his lines in his head. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he had actually apologized to her, not even when she cried after their rows that had gone out of hand. Before he could say anything, she would be fleeing from the scene. His attempts would be thwarted the next day because she would be ready with her comeback insults, and the apology speech would all too soon be forgotten. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her enter room 9025.

"Hi." He cast a sideways glance at Usagi who had a surprised look on her face and then nodded at his patient. "Hope I'm not intruding." He said casually as he made his way to the left side of the bed, across from here Usagi stood.

"Hey doc. What's up?"

"A new development, nothing to worry about. I assure you."

"I think I better go," Usagi told Seiya.

"Why? You just got here, and you said you were on break," said Seiya.

"Umm..." She cast a quick look at Mamoru who gazed at her, his expression unreadable. "I don't think it's a good idea. People might start thinking..."

"Well of course they'd be jealous," Seiya smiled. "I'm the favorite patient of the most beautiful nurse in Azabu General Hospital. Right doc?"

Taken aback by the question, he looked at Seiya and then at Usagi. "Uh... sure."

"Flattery will not get you higher on my favorite patients list," Usagi smiled playfully.

"I really don't feel threatened by a 12-year old boy." He smiled smugly.

"You'd be surprised."

"Pffft! We'll see." Seiya then turned to Mamoru. "Sorry doc. What was it you..."

"Right." He cleared his throat and racked his brain for exactly what the new development was supposed to be. "I was just checking your uh... chart." His hands flipped quickly through the pages of Rikku Tanaka's chart. After seeing Usagi enter the room earlier, he had grabbed the nearest clipboard he could reach at the Nurse's station. "Very good improvement." He forced a smile when he looked back at Seiya. "So then, I think that we might be able to release you a day early."

"Oh. Okay, that's nice."

He nodded and his eyes drifted to Usagi who looked warily at him.

"Anything else?"

He turned back to Seiya and then at Usagi. "Uh... no. That's it. That's all. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, thanks."

His eyes met Usagi's for a few seconds before he walked out of the room.

* * *

Mamoru closed the door behind him and gave a curt nod to Nomura. He had walked two steps towards the Nurse's station when he heard his name called from behind. He turned and saw Dr. Fukuoka walking towards him. Beside him was a man who appeared to be in his late fifties or early sixties, wearing half-framed rectangular glasses. His hair was mostly gray, just like Dr. Fukuoka's, but the hair at the top of his head was thinning; almost forming a patch. Even as he and Dr. Fukuoka seemed to be engaged in an amused discussion, he carried with him an air of authority.

"Dr. Ginga, Dr. Fukuoka, good afternoon," he said to them when they stood facing each other.

"Checking on a patient?" Dr. Fukuoka asked.

Mamoru gingerly turned the chart in his hands so that the back portion was the one visible to the men in front of him.

"Yes, sir."

"I must say Dr. Chiba," said Dr. Ginga, "you've done exemplary work since you started here. Your fellow doctors have nothing but the highest praise of you."

"And that coronary graft bypass last week," said Dr. Fukuoka, "I'll have to say you were the youngest doctor I've seen perform with such precision and skill that would have us old ones worried about early retirement."

"Thank you," said Mamoru. "for your kind words. I do my best with what I can. Early retirement is not something you should be thinking about, sir. You still have much to teach us young doctors."

"An eager mind," said Dr. Ginga, "that's what we need in this hospital. Dr. Fukuoka and I were just discussing about an upcoming surgeons' conference in Belgium. Although nothing is final yet as to when it's going to be, we'd like to know if you would be interested in coming along."

"You don't have to give your answer now," Dr. Fukuoka added, "you don't have to go, if you have engagements or responsibilities that will keep you here."

"Thank you both, very much." Mamoru gave a light bow. "I will give it due consideration."

"Keep up the good work, Dr. Chiba." Dr. Ginga patted him lightly on the shoulder.

* * *

"So have you asked him yet?" Ami asked Usagi who sat across from her. The latter's eyes gazed lazily on the afternoon crowd of the Crown Arcade. It was their day off and had just finished their shopping trip at the mall. They were seated in their usual booth while waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive to have dinner together.

"No, I don't know how."

"How is it that you've managed to become friends with him for more than a week and you can't ask a small favor?"

"I told you, we don't talk about his... former life, as he calls it. He doesn't even listen to his own music."

"What do you talk about?"

Usagi took a sip of her chocolate milkshake before replying. "Normal people stuff, things he did before they became the Starlights."

"Well, you must be running out of topics to talk about. And you're running out of time too."

"Yeah. Mamoru-baka even said he might be released a day early. Hey," she turned her full attention to Ami. "What's his problem anyway? I'd thought that..."

"That?"

Usagi shook her head lightly. "Nothing. I was wrong anyway. So?"

Ami was silent as she looked at her friend for about five seconds. "I'd tell you but you'd just say it's stupid and absurd. Not to mention you'd be hyperventilating and overly defensive."

Usagi crossed her arms and leaned back a little, brows furrowed slightly as she looked at her friend.

"And Urawa-san agrees with me too," Ami went on. "Who knew he could be sharp on such matters?" Ami took her time sipping her tea.

"You know," said Usagi. "you could go head-to-head with Rei and Minako when it comes to setting up for a climactic scene."

Ami didn't say anything but wiped her mouth lightly with a napkin.

Usagi sighed exasperatedly. "So tell me already."

"He's jealous."

"What?!"

The heads of the people turning to them made Usagi quickly lower her head, her cheeks flushing. "That's just stupid. A-and absurd... Why would he be jealous?"

Ami didn't respond and took a bite of her cake.

"I mean, we're not even... and w-who could he possibly be jealous of?"

"As to why," Ami replied, "or how it happened, I think Minako would do a better job of explaining it. If you decide to tell them."

"Tell them what?"

"As for whom," Ami went on, "I think that would be pretty obvious."

Usagi frowned as her friend continued to look at her with amused eyes. She thought back to the times that Mamoru had started being a jerk to her again. It was when she got back to the regular shift. She felt a hole opening in her stomach as realization dawned on her. Still, she found the idea absurd. If she would allow herself to be technical about her relationship with Mamoru Chiba, they were just friends. Nothing more.

* * *

"That's just stupid," she said finally and took a large bite of her own chocolate cake. "And absurd."

"Well that's stupid," Motoki said calmly looking at his friend. "You can't go acting like a jealous boyfriend--"

"Jealous boyfriend?!" Mamoru exclaimed gaining the surprised looks of the other patrons in the coffee shop. "I'm not.. I don't even--"

Motoki raised a hand to cut him off. "You're not seriously gonna tell me that you're not attracted to her? Look man," he leaned forward putting his hand down."Eight years ago I would have believed you. 19 to 14 is a big age difference to overlook. Although I had my doubts. So," he put up his hand again when Mamoru was about to retort. "the best thing you can do right now is tell her how you feel..." Motoki said lazily "in a nice way of course. No name calling, no insulting. You know, just act your age."

"Are you quite finished, Dr. Love?" Mamoru frowned.

"Oh yeah. Just about sums up what I've been wanting to tell you since that first chocolate milkshake landed on your head many years ago." Motoki smiled. "By the way, congratulate me."

Mamoru quirked an eyebrow. "You're getting married?"

"No," Motoki frowned. "Will you stop that?"

Mamoru smirked.

"What, you miss Usagi-chan already you take on the nearby target?"

Mamoru's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You started it. Anyway," Motoki went on with a brush of his hand. "Tadao-san and I have agreed on a price of this place." Motoki beamed. "He's just preparing the documents for the sale, said it's gonna take a few days."

Mamoru smiled. "Congratulations. So you've tendered your resignation?"

"Tomorrow. Finally."

* * *

"Remember what we agreed on Seiji," said Usagi as she pushed the wheelchair out of the elevator.

"Yeah, yeah. No asking for autographs, no talk about their next concert and just talk about normal stuff. Geez Tsukino-san, you've been drilling that on me since yesterday."

"Just wanna make sure you don't slip."

Usagi wasn't sure who was more nervous between the two of them. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be to ask Seiya if his 'rival' came by to visit. She'd thought he'd say no when she said Seiji was a fan of the StarLights. But for this meeting to go well, she had better make sure that Seiji kept to his word and not get too excited.

She smiled at Nomura as he opened the door for them.

"Hi there," Seiya said when they were inside. "You must be Seiji." Seiya was looking at Seiji who just looked back at him, not opening his mouth. Usagi pushed the wheelchair over to the right side of the bed.

"I'm Seiya."

Seiji stared at the extended right hand and then up at Usagi. She smiled and nodded at him. Slowly he reached out his trembling hand to be clasped by Seiya's larger hand.

"I-I'm Seiji.. Nice to meet you." He bowed his head.

"Nice to meet you too."

After 15 minutes, Seiji was able to relax around Seiya. They mostly talked about the accident, favorite baseball teams, anime, even about Usagi.

"You know," she finally said from where she sat on a chair near the edge of the bed. "I'm still here. And Seiji, we should be getting back. Seiya needs his rest, and so do you."

"I'm okay, really." Seiji looked up at her.

She shook her head. "The doctors would have my head if I don't separate the two of you. And my break's almost up."

"Fine." Seiji pouted.

"By the way," Seiya spoke up. "there's something you gotta tell us, Odango." Usagi and Seiji turned to him. He gave a stern look at Seiji and then faced Usagi. "You've gotta tell us right here, right now. Who do you like more, me or Seiji?"

Usagi let out an amused smile. "That's easy." She walked over to them and placed her hands on Seiji's shoulders. "Seiji, of course." She then planted a kiss on the boy's cheeks which turned bright red.

"What? Why? What's he got over me?"

"That's our secret," She smiled playfully.

"Take it like a man Seiya-san," Seiji grinned, still blushing.

"Keh! Cheeky kid."

"Say goodbye Seiji, we're going. No buts, because I can still change my mind."

"Alright. Thank you for seeing me Seiya-san. My classmates might not believe me when I tell them that I got to talk to you today, but when they see your signature on my arm... I'd be the coolest guy in class. My arm will be in the yearbook for years to come!"

"What?"

"Nurse Tsukino made a promise that you'd sign my arm." He raised his left arm covered in white plaster, held by a sling. "And now that I've met you... you really are the master of cool."

"I see." Seiya's face became stoic.

Usagi had been too shocked at Seiji's slip and the quick change in Seiya's mood.

"Okay Seiji," she said nervously. "we're going now. Thanks again Seiya." She didn't wait for his reply and gingerly wheeled Seiji out of the room.

* * *

It wasn't until two hours later, after her shift had ended, that she was once again facing the door to Seiya Kou's room. Nomura was not around so she knocked softly on the door. No answer. She readjusted her bag on her shoulders, took a deep breath and let herself in. The room was dark. Only light from the setting sun, through the small spaces in the blinds, illuminated some parts of the room including the area where she stood by the door. She couldn't read the expression on his face because it was partly turned away, facing the window.

"Hi. I just dropped by to uh... thank you, again, for--"

"You can stop pretending." His voice was low but it was enough make Usagi grip the straps of her bag tighter.

"P-pretend?"

"Yes." He turned to face her. "I want to know when exactly you made that promise."

She swallowed but her throat was dry.

"Was it before or after you brought me those flowers."

"Um... you see--"

"Just tell me, damn it!"

"Before."

He let out a small laugh shaking his head. "Figures. And I totally fell for it. But I have to admit, you were good."

"Seiya—"

"And just when you were planning to tell him that his 'master of cool' idol has become an invalid?"

"I was... going t-to ask your brothers to do it instead."

"Of course." He laughed sardonically. "You have to use me to get to them. Did I get that right?"

She bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling but she was unable to stop the tears that fell to her cheeks.

"Answer me!"

She slowly nodded her head.

"All this time... all this time you were just using me, pretending to be my friend. That you actually cared!"

"But I do!"

"Save it. Not another word. If you have some dignity left--no, if you could spare me my dignity, just leave. Working in show business for five years, I never imagined I'd meet the biggest, two-faced, lowlife like you here. You shouldn't be allowed to work in a place like this."

"Please, let me--"

"No. I don't want anything more from you, you hear me? Leave. If I could, I'd kick you out myself."

* * *

Mamoru adjusted his messenger bag as he closed the door to the locker room behind him. He had been meaning to talk to Usagi the whole day. He thought that maybe it wasn't too late for his apology speech even though it had been three days since he last saw her in Seiya Kou's room. However, three surgeries scheduled one after the other had kept him from achieving his goal. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his objective run across the hall several meters away, her long pigtails flailing behind her, one hand over her mouth. He ran to the end of the hallway calling out her name. He turned left but didn't find her head in the crowd.

"Hello?"

"Ami, it's Mamoru. Have you seen Usagi?"

"No. Why do you ask? And why do you seem out of breath?"

"I saw her... running in the hallway. It looked like she was crying."

"I see. No, I haven't seen her. I'll try contacting her and let the girls know. Thank you, Mamoru-san."

"Okay. Well, if you... I mean..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing. That's all."

Ami pressed the end call button on her phone and put in her pocket.

"He saw you at the hallway." She turned to her friend who was leaning on the rail beside her on the rooftop of the hospital. She had been on her way out when Usagi called her on her cell phone. "He seems to be really worried about you."

"Thought I heard someone calling me back there," Usagi sniffed and wiped her nose with her handkerchief. Her eyes were still red from the last batch of tears.

Ami put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "What are you going to do now?"

Usagi shrugged. "He leaves in a couple of days. I can manage to keep away that long. Poor Seiji. After all that, I won't be able to get any autographs from the Starlights after all."

"Usagi-chan, I know for a fact that those tears are not for that silly autograph."

Her shoulders shook as another batch of tears came. Ami hugged her friend, letting the tears soak her blouse.

"He's right you know," Usagi said in between sobs. "That was the lowest, sneakiest..."

"Usagi..."

"I'm scum. I just used him--"

"To make a simple wish come true for a boy who will never be able to walk again."

Usagi didn't speak but slowly separated herself from her friend. She turned towards the view of the city, leaning on the topmost bar on the rail, resting her chin on her hands.

"I'd say that was pretty noble."

"Ami-chan, please. I know what I did, and I was wrong."

"This is one of those cases wherein the ends justify the means." Ami turned to lean on the rail as well. "On top of which you made two people happy--"

"Only for everything to backfire. And Seiya..." Usagi let out a breath.

"You..." Ami turned to her friend. "you really care about him, don't you?"

Usagi nodded. "He's really not that bad. He could be easy to talk to and even met with Seiji."

"Except when he's brooding or yelling at you."

She raised an eyebrow at her friend. "I can't believe I'm hearing this from a premium member of the Startlights fan club."

"I'm a fan of Taiki, not Seiya."

"Isn't there any one of you who likes Seiya?"

"Hmm... Minako and Rei for Yaten... Nope. He's all yours," Ami smiled playfully at her friend.

"Please don't tell the girls what happened today," said Usagi as they walked towards the elevator. "Especially Makoto."

"Sure."

When they were inside, they pressed two different buttons for the parking levels almost simultaneously.

"Let's take my car," said Ami.

"Huh?"

"I have a feeling Mamoru-san would be waiting for you by your car."

Usagi frowned looking at her friend's neutral expression. "That's ridiculous."

"Humor me."

* * *

"Hi."

Usagi looked up at Mamoru leaning on the counter from the other side of the booth.

"Hi."

"Something wrong with your car?"

"My... car?"

"Yeah. It seemed like it never left the parking lot."

"Oh. Well, yeah. Wouldn't start. Ami-chan drove me home yesterday."

"I could take it look."

"No," she said quickly. "I mean, a mechanic will be coming over this morning to check... it out."

"Oh. Okay. Well, let's go."

"Where?"

"9025."

"Um... I can't. I'm waiting for Murakami-san."

"That's for him right?" He pointed at the tray containing two capsules and a plastic cup filled with water."

"Yeah, but..."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You won't be gone for five minutes."

She bit her lower lip and looked at the tray. "Alright."

"You've got some nerve," Seiya spat when he saw Usagi come in after Mamoru.

"Is there a problem?" Mamoru looked at Seiya and then at Usagi who had stopped at the doorway.

"She's my problem. I don't want her here!"

"I don't under--"

"It's okay, doctor," Usagi spoke up. She placed the tray on the nearby table. "I'll get someone else."

"That's alright. I can manage from here." He nodded at her. "You can go back. Thank you."

"Thank god I'm almost out of this place," Seiya said when Usagi had closed the door behind her.

He only saw Nurse Murakami when he returned the tray on the Nurse's station. He engaged in small talk to avoid having to explain why it was him carrying the tray. After telling him that Usagi had gone to the supply room on the 6th floor, he made an excuse and made his way to catch up with Usagi.

"Hey," he said to her as he went inside the small room where the medicine supplies where kept.

She looked up at him and frowned. "Are you following me?" She turned her attention back to the shelf reading the label of a plastic bottle and then putting it into her small tray where there were three more.

"No. I was uh..." he quickly reached for the nearest shelf and grabbed a handful of syringes. "...needed these." He showed them to her for a second and then deposited them in his lab pocket. He then copied what she was doing, reading some of the labels and then putting them back on the shelf. "Are you okay?" He cast a quick glance at her.

"Yeah." She stepped back and craned her neck to look at the topmost shelf.

Mamoru stepped towards her and grabbed three bottles from the top and then handed them to her.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

After the reading the labels, she handed back two to him. "Could you please put these back?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Don't tell me you're on your way to my station too?" Usagi asked when they were outside. Mamoru walked beside her as she headed for the elevator.

"Yeah."

"For the syringe?"

"That," he looked at her. "is my business."

"Whatever."

"So what happened back there? With Seiya."

"That," she looked up at him. "is my business."

"Well sure, but he is my patient. Anything that concerns him is my business while he's still here in the hospital."

She didn't respond. Mamoru followed her inside the elevator, beating her to pressing the button for the 9th floor.

"Three weeks ago," he began. "he hated everybody. A week after that, you suddenly become friends. And then now, he hates you."

Usagi kept silent, averting her eyes from the curious eyes of the other passengers.

"So you know, a patient of mine who might be developing multiple personality disorders--"

Usagi muttered her apologies as she passed through the other passengers when the elevator doors opened on her floor.

"--because of a nurse who works for this hospital would not be a good start me." Mamoru finished matching her stride. "So? What's up? Trouble in paradise?"

Usagi glared up at him and then increased her pace leaving him behind.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He half ran after her. "I was just kidding."

She stopped and wait for him to catch up to her. "What did you say?"

"I was joking."

"No, before that."

"Err... I'm sorry?"

She studied his face for about three seconds. "Huh. And it seemed like you actually meant it too."

"Yes. So are you gonna tell me?"

She let out a sigh. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"Well, like I said, he is my patient--"

"Fine. I'll tell you." She looked around. They were in the middle of the hallway and th Nurse's station was just a few meters away. "But not here. Meet me on the rooftop in 20 minutes."

"Okay."

She turned towards the direction of the Nurse's station while Mamoru walked back to the elevators.

* * *

"Chiba-san!"

Mamoru stopped when he reached the elevators and turned to his left. Dr. Urawa waved at him. Beside him was Dr. Fukuoka walking towards him.

"Dr. Fukuoka, Urawa-san, good morning."

"Dr. Chiba, how are you today?"

"Good, thanks. How are you?"

"Oh, very good." Dr. Fukuoka smiled. "I have good news for you both. Actually, I already told Dr. Urawa here."

Mamoru looked at Urawa who had a smile on his face and then back at Dr. Fukuoka.

"Dr. Ginga has just informed me an hour ago that the schedule for that conference we talked about the other day has been set."

"Oh." It was only now that Mamoru remembered about the conference again. He didn't really have anything important scheduled in the coming weeks, but his mind was currently focused on other things, or rather, someone else.

"There are slots available for you and Dr. Urawa," Dr. Fukuoka continued. "Our most promising young doctors here in Tokyo."

Mamoru smiled. "Thank you Dr. Fukuoka." The sound of the elevator opening reminded him of where he was supposed to be headed.

"So, are we all set?"

Mamoru turned to Urawa who gave him a small nod.

"Um... I have, I mean, I haven't fixed my schedule yet. I will get back to you on that, I hope you don't mind."

"No worries, Dr. Chiba." Dr. Fukuoka smiled and patted his shoulder. "It's your option. But the sooner we know, the better."

"I understand. Thank you again."

* * *

"It's beautiful here," he said to her as she walked towards him. He was standing near the edge, leaning on the steel railings. He was facing west so he was able to enjoy the Tokyo cityscape. The sunlight against the tall glass buildings were like small diamonds glistening. Down below, he could see the multitude of people coming and going. To the south rose a small hill on which he could see two-story houses. He could also make out a lone Shinto temple at the top.

"It's even more beautiful during sunset," said Usagi standing a few feet away. "I come here to think or when I want to be alone for a while."

"Like yesterday?"

She nodded. She then went on to tell him everything about the promise she'd made to Seiji and how Seiya eventually found out.

"So then," he moved a step closer to her. "you're not... I mean, that was all just pretend?"

"At first, yeah," she replied not noticing his movement. "But then I..."

"Then you?"

She sighed. "Started to care. And I felt guilty about what I was doing."

He wanted to ask what she'd meant exactly by care but kept his mouth shut.

"I wanted to tell him the truth. But then he found out and... that's the end of that."

She turned around so that her back was resting on the rail. "And the worst part of it all is that I betrayed Seiya's trust just when he was starting to open up again." She wiped a tear that fell on her cheek. "If you call me a crybaby, I'll push you over that rail."

He let out a small laugh and tore his gaze away. His eyes landed on his arm, the one that should have been broken in three places more than a month ago.

"Well, you could..."

"What?" she turned to him.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay doing this?" Usagi asked Mamoru as they followed Urawa and Ami to their lunch table.

From his peripheral view, he could see Nurses Fujiwara and Murakami following him and Usagi with their eyes. "I think they get it now."

"Get what?"

He smiled. "They're not as clueless as I thought."

"You didn't tell them that... you and I..."

"I told you, some things are I guess pretty obvious. Except for people who don't want to see."

"Tsukino-san," Urawa said when she sat down. "Ami told me what happened... I won't tell." He added the last part quickly when Usagi turned to Ami who sat beside him. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry to hear about it. I know you meant well."

"Thank you, Urawa-san."

"In two days, he's going to be discharged," said Ami. "You sure you don't want to see him one last time? You might never have the chance."

"I don't know. I will miss him, but..."

"I think you should see him." All eyes turned to Mamoru. "If you really care for him--as a friend, you shouldn't give just like that."

"And if it doesn't work," Ami added. "at least you tried. That's better than having to live with regret."

"I'm sorry." Nomura's voice was low as she stood before him just outside of Seiya's room. She clutched the straps of her shoulder bag. "He told me not to let you in."

"I understand." She nodded. "Well, just in case, it was nice meeting you." She held out her hand. Nomura clasped her small hand in his, shaking it gently.

"Thanks for all the great food." He smiled at her. "I'm sure going to miss those. And you, of course."

"I know." She smiled back.

* * *

The next day, several times in the morning and in the afternoon, she walked along the hallway where she would pass by room 9025. The first few times, she would exchange a nod or smile with Nomura. Later on, it seemed to her that he had become too engrossed in the newspaper that he was reading. If he noticed her, he didn't show it.

It was almost 5 o'clock. She walked gingerly towards the direction of 905. The last time, she told herself. Her nervousness doubled when she saw that Nomura wasn't guarding the door.

"Nomura!"

"He's not outside."

"Get out."

The room was dark. The rays of the setting sun coming through the window. Classical music was playing in the background. She wasn't sure if it was the music or her own anxiety that was making her chest constrict. She took a deep breath and swallowed before the atmosphere of the room could overwhelm her.

"Your casts come off tomorrow. A-and just like Dr. Chiba said, you can go home."

"Yes, they told me. Now get out."

"Please. Just.. just hear me out. I--"

"I don't want anything from you. Leave m--"

"I promise I'll leave you alone after this. I won't bother you ever again. We probably won't see each other again anyway. Two minutes. That's all I ask."

He didn't say anything but turned his head away, back to the window.

"You were right. Everything you said about me.. I-I have no defense to that. But before I disappear from your life for.. forever, I want you to know that even though it started out that way, I really did care."

He snorted.

"I wanted to be your friend. Not because you're famous or anything like that."

"Let me guess, you liked me as a person?" he sneered.

"Yes. You didn't want the company of other people, not even your brothers. You were always brooding in here."

"So you took pity on me?"

"It's not like that!" Her voice rose a little. "There doesn't have to be a reason for people to want to become friends. It just happens. I didn't expect it. And believe me, the thought didn't really cross my mind.. then."

"Because your plan was to use me. And after I was foolish enough to fall for it, still you didn't tell me. You must have a twisted view of friendship then if you lie to your friends. You even lied to that kid."

"I was going to tell you but then.. well, you know. I wanted Seiji to understand why, before I told him that... that..."

"That I can't be his idol anymore? That I have nothing waiting for me? I believe your two minutes are up."

"I wanted him to know what a great person you are even though you're not some famous singer!" She took a deep breath before continuing. "That there's more to people than what they do. And I wanted you to meet Seiji because I wanted to make you see that as well."

His head moved, and although she could not see clearly, knew he was looking straight at her.

"He's only twelve years old. And because of that same accident, he will never be able to walk again. Never play sports, be the subject of ridicule for the rest of life. And yet the thought of being the coolest guy in class, in a wheelchair, a few moments of fame just because he's got his plastered arm an autograph of someone he looks up to... In the simple way his mind works as a kid, he's able to find joy and hope. I wanted you to.. have that as well. No matter what you end up doing in your life."

Nobody spoke for a full minute and Usagi found her voice again. "Well, t-that's all. Thanks." She saw Nomura walking towards her just as she closed the door behind her.

"Just saying goodbye." She said to him when he reached her. He nodded and she went on her way.

* * *

"What 'cha got there, Dr. Chiba? Science project?"

"Dr. Kanzaki, good morning." He smiled nervously at the older doctor as his hand's carefully went to the ends of the manila wrapping of the object he held in his hands. "It's a.. uh.. present. A surprise."

Both men were now standing side by side, waiting for the elevator to reach the basement parking level.

"For your patient?"

"Um..."

"Say, Seiya Kou is being discharged today isn't he?"

"Yes. After his casts come off."

Usagi kept herself busy to keep her away from the Nurse's station and the 9th floor by switching with Akemi in the ER. She even missed having lunch with Ami. When she finally got back to her station, she was told by Murakami that Dr. Chiba had been looking for her.

It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Half of her break time was always spent with Seiji for his tour. As soon as she got stepped off the elevator on the 7th floor, she saw a crowd up ahead in the direction where Seiji's room was.

"Nomura-san? What's going on?" She looked up at Seiya's bodyguard standing outside Seiji's room. Her eyes then landed on Setsuna Meioh who was standing beside the tall man.

"Good afternoon," The older woman greeted her. "I apologize for this unannounced visit."

"Visit?" Her head quickly turned to the closed door. "You mean.."

"They're all in there." Nomura answered, smiling lightly at her.

"Hey Nomura," Yaten's head suddenly came out of the half opened-door making Usagi step back in surprise. "the kid's asking for a.. Nurse Tsukino?"

"Is something wrong?" Usagi said quickly making Yaten turn to her. "I'm Nurse Tsukino."

"Oh, hi." He smiled at her. "Come in." He stepped aside to let her pass.

"Tsukino-san!" Seiji was beaming at her. To his right stood Taiki Kou who nodded at her. She couldn't tell if he was frowning or smiling. He was the one whom her friends had often called the 'mysterious' one. To his left was Seiya Kou, dressed in casual clothes and with a sling over his left arm. His casts had come off that morning and he was now sitting in a wheel chair. He wasn't looking at her, but she saw the relaxed expression he wore.

"Hey Seiji." She smiled and came towards the edge of the bed. She didn't know which side was safer to approach. "You sure got some visitors today, huh?"

"Look!" He raised his plastered arm and she could make out the names of Yaten and Taiki. "We have some pictures too."

"I thought he was going to pee in his pants," Yaten whispered as he stood beside her.

"I asked Seiji if it was okay if my brothers do it instead," Seiya spoke up. "and he seemed to be okay with it." He looked at her and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"And he insists that we should have at least one picture with the famous Nurse Tsukino in it," Yaten spoke again smiling playfully at her.

"Oh. T-That's not necessary."

"Yes it is!"

"Of course it is."

Seiji and Seiya said at the same time leaving Usagi speechless.

"None of this would have happened if not for you, Tsukino-san." Seiji added.

"And the people have spoken," said Yaten getting the camera again that was on the table nearby. "I'll get our human tripod.. err.. bi-pod. Hey Nomura!"

Mamoru checked his watch again. It was almost 5:30. He had just gone by the Nurse's station only to be told that Nurse Tsukino had just left. He dashed for the locker room to get his 'science project.' He ignored the looks of the other doctors, nurses, and patients, as he ran towards the fire exit. He had checked that morning that Usagi did not bring her car so she would be going through the front doors. The lobby was just two floors down but Mamoru didn't want to take chances with the rush hour crowd in the elevators. Taking deep breaths, he scanned over the heads of the people in the lobby. In his attempt, the manila cover had slightly come off showing a bit of the green stems with thorns protruding. A few red petals could be seen as well. After one more sweep in the crowd he ran for the doors hoping to catch up to her or wait for her to pass through. He skidded to a halt when he saw them. Usagi was wearing her knitted pink sweater, and she was clutching her light brown shoulder bag. Before her stood Seiya Kou, his left arm still a blue sling. Behind them was a van with the side door open. With his right hand, Mamoru grabbed the exposed part of the bouquet as he stared at them, his mouth going dry. Both Seiya and Usagi were smiling. His right hand crushed the spiked stems as he watched Seiya lean towards Usagi, kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

_AN: This is my favorite chapter so far. Please believe me when I say that I couldn't think of a better ending for this chapter (or story arc) than this one._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sailormoon characters and universe belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

"Tsukino-san," Usagi turned her attention to Nurse Murakami as she joined her inside the booth. "you didn't go for your break?"

"No." Her eyes went back to the patient chart on the desk. "Thought I'd start the report for the next shift instead."

"That kid on the 6th floor?"

"He got discharged yesterday." She sighed. "I'm really gonna miss him."

"After all the racket the other day, everyone will surely remember him." Nurse Murakami took her seat beside Usagi. "Say, I haven't seen Dr. Chiba around lately..."

The last time that Usagi had seen Mamoru was the day before Seiya Kou got discharged from the hospital. That had been three days ago.

"Seiya Kou was his last patient on this floor," she said not looking up. She had been able to confirm this just a few minutes before Nurse Murakami arrived.

"We don't see him in the cafeteria even."

Now that she thought about it, it had only been her and Ami during lunch hours for the past two days. Even Urawa was missing. In the logbook, she noticed that all three of Dr. Urawa's patients had been transferred to other doctors.

"Is everything okay between you two?"

"Huh?" Usagi turned to her.

"I mean," Nurse Murakami continued in a careful tone, "did you guys fight or something?"

"Chiba--I mean, Dr. Chiba?"

She nodded.

"No..." She paused trying to remember if she was perhaps mistaken. "No. Last time we talked, we were okay. And even if we did, have a... disagreement, that's not gonna stop him from coming up here just to ruin my day."

Murakami only smiled but didn't say anything more on the subject.

* * *

"Ami-chan," Usagi said as she and Ami walked towards their usual table in the cafeteria at lunch the next day, "I haven't seen Dr. Urawa around lately."

Ami stopped and turned to look at her friend. The gesture made Usagi stop as well. After three seconds, Ami resumed walking, Usagi following suit.

"I think the question you want to ask is if I've seen Mamoru-san."

"No," said Usagi setting her tray down on their table. "What I want to know is why Dr. Urawa doesn't join us for lunch anymore. But sure, since you've mentioned Chiba, I don't see him either."

"He and Dr. Urawa went with a few doctors, my mom included, to a conference in Belgium."

They say opposite each other, Usagi not saying a word.

"I thought he told you about it," Ami said after a few minutes. "Even though he might have still been undecided the last time you saw him."

"When did they leave?" Her tone was casual, her eyes on her tray as she unwrapped her food.

"Three days ago. The conference will run for ten days."

"I see." She looked up at her friend with a small smile on her face. "Well at least that clears some things up."

"It does?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "I was thinking that Urawa had given up on you. So soon. Nothing to worry about then."

Ami smiled. "Yeah. They'll be back before you know it."

* * *

Opening the door to her apartment, she heard someone singing. A singing voice she hadn't heard in a long time. Rei was arranging flowers on the vase, a task that was usually done by Makoto, while singing to the tune of an upbeat pop song.

"Someone seems to be having an awfully good day," said Usagi as she closed the door behind her and walked towards the living room.

"Yuichirou's back," said Makoto who was seated on the couch, a newspaper in front of her.

"Yuichirou?" Usagi looked to her raven-haired friend and then took a seat on the other end of the couch. "Yuichirou-we-need-time-apart-to-grow-as-individuals, Yuichirou?"

"Yup," Makoto replied turning a page on the newspaper.

"When?"

"This morning," Rei answered, making both of her friends look up at her. She made her way to the couch and sat in between her friends, a wistful look in her face. "He dropped by my office unannounced, just like that. Oh, he knows how I hate impromptu visits like that."

"Clearly." Makoto deadpanned. Usagi sniggered.

"So, how long is he staying this time?" Makoto asked, finally putting down the newspaper on the coffee table.

"Yeah Rei," Usagi chimed in. "How long 'til you think of some silly reason again to send him away to 'grow'."

Rei frowned turning to her blonde friend. "I don't make up silly reasons, Odango Atama. It just so happens that that baka comes up with weird conclusions on his own. And that's something he has to fix."

"Rei-chan, jealousy is something both of you have to learn to get over in your relationship. It's not something you can grow out of being apart. Trust is something you both have to learn."

"And how can you stand being in a relationship like that? On again, off again for six years?"

"Well, at least I've got someone." It was Usagi's turn to frown and she leaned back on the couch knowing the direction the discussion was now headed.

"Seriously Usagi," Rei continued. "how can you remain single after all these years? Even Seijuurou Ginga wants to ask you out."

"Be my guest," Usagi replied in a bored tone.

"Unless," Makoto cleared her throat. "there's something you haven't told us. If somehow, at some point, you've... you know..."

Usagi turned to look at her brunette friend with a confused look in her face. Rei doing the same. "What?"

"Changed."

Blank stares.

"Changed prefe--"

"What?!" Rei and Usagi cried in unison.

"Of course not!" Usagi said to Rei who looked at her strangely.

"Oh." Makoto smiled. "Whew."

"Look, I'm happy that you've got special men in your lives. Even with your optimism that you'll find the right guy on your next date, Mako-chan. It just hasn't happened for me yet."

"Usagi-chan, this is the 21st century. We make things happen and don't wait idly by for prince charming to come and take us away on a white horse."

"If I see someone worth making things happen, you'll know. And who said I'm waiting idly by? I'm having the time of my life." She let out a wide smile.

"Don't come crying to us when you've got four bridesmaid dresses in your closet," said Rei.

* * *

"Tsukino-san?" Seiji turned to Usagi who sat on the park bench playing with his PSP. Seiji was sitting in his wheelchair parked beside the bench with another PSP in his hands.

"Yeah?" Usagi kept her eyes on the screen, brows furrowed in concentration.

"How do you think Seiya's doing?"

"Good, I guess."

"You think he'll give us free concert tickets?"

"What?" Usagi peeled her eyes from the small screen to look at him. A digital voice made her turn back to the game. "Aww man! Can you save the chit-chat for when we're not playing a duel? That should be considered cheating."

"I mean," Seiji continued. "I'm sure my dad will give me money to buy the tickets. But wouldn't it be cool if Seiya Kou actually gave me free tickets?"

"Yeah, I guess." She put the PSP down.

"I'll buy another ticket and keep the one he gives me as a souvenir. I hope they hold that concert soon. You think he'll recognize me?"

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Of course he will. He wouldn't be able to forget you even if he tried."

"Yeah." He grinned. "He called me a 'cheeky kid'."

"You sure are." She slowly stood up and put the PSP she borrowed from him inside the knapsack at the back of his wheelchair.

"Tsukino-san?"

"Hmm?" She slowly eased the wheelchair from its parked position to the concrete path of Juuban Park,

"Don't you have a life?"

"Excuse me?" The question made her stop in her tracks.

"Don't be mad." He looked up at her. "I'm just curious why you'd still want to spend your free time with me." With his plaster-free arm, he nudged his chair forward. Usagi pushed the rest of the way. "It's your day off and I've been discharged five days ago."

"You're not my patient, Seiji. You're my friend."

"But don't you have older guy friends?"

"Are you saying you don't want to be my friend anymore?" She asked in a mocked hurt tone.

He smiled. "I think I'm fine with older girls but, no offense, you're a little too old for me."

"Cheeky kid."

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you about this girl from school who asked about my cast..."

She listened quietly and at the same time admired the scenery. The autumn leaves made their surroundings a fiery gold. It was close to sunset and Seiji's driver would be coming for him in a little while.

"Wait."

Seiji had put a hand on one of the wheels of his chair with his free hand so suddenly that the chair swerved a little to the right.

"What?" She quickly moved so that she was standing in front of him, there was a serious expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"If I ask you to do something," he looked up at her, his tone unsure. "and I promise that it's the last favor I'll ever ask of you in my entire handicapped life, would you do it for me?"

Her eyes narrowed and slowly stepped back, crossing her arms in front of her. The experience of the last favor she did for him was still too fresh in her memory. Although it had somehow ended well, it was something she would rather not go through again.

"Please?" He pleaded when she just continued to gaze at him quietly. "I'll be forever grateful to you. I promise." He clasped both of his hands in front of him.

"Of all the things I've done for you, you'd better be." She sighed. "What is it this time?"

He beamed. "Oh thank you! Thank--"

"Don't be thanking me just yet." She put up a hand to stop him. "I haven't actually said yes."

He swallowed. "That girl..." He looked ahead past Usagi who stood in front of him. She followed his gaze. On a park bench was a girl reading a book. She wore a bonnet over her long black hair. Although she could only see half of her face, Usagi could see how her young friend was already taken by her.

A small smile came to her lips and she quirked an eyebrow at him. "I think she's a little too old for you."

"She can't be that old. Maybe two, three years?" His tone was hopeful.

"Try four or five."

"Well, we won't know until you ask her."

"Ah. I see."

He turned pleading eyes to her again. "That's all. And maybe her name too. And if she'd want to be friends with you."

"Why don't _you_ ask her?"

"Because it would be awkward and she might be creeped out if I just go there and ask her name."

"My statistics might be a little off, but 90 percent of the time, that's how you make friends. Don't they teach that in classrooms anymore?"

"I think she's leaving!" He cried in alarm. "You've got to go now."

"Alright, alright!" She walked towards the bench where the girl the girl had just closed her book.

"H-hi. My friend over the--"

Her breath got caught in her throat when the girl looked up to face her. She wore a calm expression and a kind smile.

"Hello."

"H-Hotaru?"

"Yes?" The younger girl's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Do I know you?"

"Hotaru-chan!" Usagi heard someone call out, her eyes still fixed on the girl before her.

"Umm... my aunt's calling me." She put her bag on her shoulder. "Bye."

"What happened?" Seiji asked coming up to her.

"Umm..." She stood rooted to the same spot, her eyes still where Hotaru had hopped on to the car of her aunt.

"Did you even get her name?"

"Hotaru Tomoe." Her voice came out distant. "15 years old, give or take."

"Really?" He followed her gaze, although the car was already gone. "See, I told you she can't be that much older than me."

* * *

The serene sound of classical music greeted Usagi when she entered their apartment. It was Sunday afternoon and she was having a hard time guessing who could be at home and had put on the music. She'd never heard this type of music played inside their apartment before. It was a little over 5:30. By this time Makoto would have already left for the restaurant or just about to.

"Rei?" She put her bag on the couch.

"In here."

Usagi walked towards the kitchen. Rei's back was to her as she prepared their dinner. A couple of opened Chinese takeout boxes were on the counter.

"When are you gonna start cooking real food?" Usagi said as she pulled out a chair.

"Feel free to cook real food anytime when Mako-chan's not around."

"Already I feel sorry for Yuichirou. The thought that he has to subsist on takeout food all throughout your married life. Think about the children!"

Rei turned around to look at her friend. One hand on her hip, her eyes narrowing. "What makes you think I'll be the one doing the cooking?"

Usagi thought for a moment. "Good point."

Rei smirked and continued unloading the contents of the the remaining boxes on their plates.

"By the way," Usagi spoke up again. "what's with the classical music?"

"I thought it would be a nice change." Rei replied as she brought the plates to the table. Usagi continued to look at her friend, her expression unchanging.

"Alright, fine." She sat down opposite Usagi. "I have a new project. We're holding a concert for a world-renown violinist."

"This one?" Usagi referred to the music that filled their apartment.

"Yup. Michiru Kaioh."

"It's nice. When's the concert?"

"Next week."

"Can I go?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your best friend?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "I mean, why do you want to go?"

"Just like you said, it's a nice change. And I've never been to a classical concert before."

Rei regarded her friend for a moment. "Okay. Just remember, we are going to a grownup's concert."

* * *

"How can you be so sure it's the same girl?" Ami asked as they sat on their usual table at the cafeteria.

"How many Hotarus in Japan could actually look the same. Sure, she's a little older. But it's her."

"It's weird though that she didn't recognize you."

"Maybe she's got amnesia or something."

"Possibly."

"Or maybe they brainwashed her." Ami stared blankly at her friend.

"Hey, it's possible. With all the things they did to her in that lab..."

"You mean, with all the stories she told you about that lab that we never found in this hospital?"

"I still believe her. And there was that time time in that warehouse-lab, where I last saw her."

"In all the confusion that was happening then, there must be some truth to what she was saying. But perhaps she was too confused to know what was real and what wasn't."

"Perhaps."

"And what are going to do now?" Ami asked as they picked up their tray.

"Find a way to talk to her again. For Seiji."

"You're doing way too many favors for that kid."

"I'm doing this for me too."

"I know." Ami sighed and put a hand over her friend's shoulder. "Just please, be careful."

* * *

Usagi surveyed the mansion from her car. She had parked a few meters away from the gate. For more than an hour now, she sat there not really sure of what she hoped to see or achieve. She was not even sure if this was still the same house where the Tomoes lived. The last time she had been on this street was over three years ago. Before that, just after the last time she saw Hotaru, she would drive by at least once a month. The house looked empty but the shrubs always looked freshly cut, there were only a few traces of fallen dried leaves. The grounds of the empty house looked better than the backyard of the Tsukino home in the Juuban suburbs.

She started her car. It was already getting dark and she would never hear the end of it if dinner was late. On the nights that Makoto had to work, she and Rei were left to fend for themselves, taking turns to prepare dinner. If they were lucky, Makoto would prepare something in advance. This wasn't their lucky night. She had driven about ten meters from where she had parked when her eyes caught something from her rear view mirror and made her step on the brake pedal abruptly. The lights inside the two-story mansion were now on. Even the gate posts. She turned the engine off and turned around in her seat to get a better look. She didn't see any movement from inside the house and yet it looked so alive. She ducked in her seat when the wide iron gates slowly opened. She wondered if someone from inside might have finally noticed her spying. She was thinking of possible excuses when a white sports car drove in. The gate had started to close when Usagi's cellphone rang. Not taking her eyes away from the car, she groped for her phone inside her bag on the passenger seat. A tall man with sandy blond hair stepped out from the driver's side. She distinctly remembered Hotaru's father having white hair and not blond. From the passenger side, a woman with long bluish curls got off.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" came Rei's agitated voice.

"I'm.. I'll be home soon."

"Define soon."

The man took two grocery bags in his hands from the backseat. The woman was standing idly watching her companion when her eyes suddenly found Usagi's. She felt the chill coming from the woman's gaze shoot through her, making her almost fall off the driver's seat. She scuffled back in her seat, her heart doing triple beats.

"Usagi?"

"I'm on my way now." She tossed the phone on the passenger seat and started her car. She made one last look through her rear view mirror but found that the two people were no longer standing by the car. With trembling hands, she drove off unable to shake away the eerie feeling.

* * *

The metallic taste of blood made her gag and but she fought to keep it in. Instinct told her that it would take less effort than to let it out. She had barely enough strength to keep awake as it is. She was cold all over. Between the pain that she now felt due to the bullet that had entered her body in her midsection, and the broken arm and leg, she welcomed the numbness that she felt coming over her. She had lost sense of time.

"Usagi-san! Please, wake up. I'm so sorry." Hotaru was crying nearby. She turned her head towards the direction of the voice. The frail girl was wearing a dirtied white hospital gown, her feet bare; her tear- and dirt-streaked face was a haze hovering over hers. Her small hands clasped Usagi's limp right hand.

"Go. Go before they catch up.."

Hotaru shook her head vehemently. "No, I won't leave you."

"I'll be fine. I'll just rest here for a while.. and you can get help."

"This is all my fault.."

"We're wasting time Hotaru-chan. Just leave me here." Her eyes closed shut as white hot pain surged through her; tears falling at the sides of her face.

"I'm sorry Usagi-san.."

Those were the last words she heard before she felt herself being awashed in something warm, like the morning sun, and then finally giving in to unconsciousness.

Usagi opened her eyes adjusting to the darkness in her room. Her throat was dry and her breathing slowly returning to normal. Although she couldn't taste the blood anymore, the pain from the broken limbs and wound in her abdomen from dream still seemed fresh. Her hand went inside her t-shirt to feel where the bullet should have left its mark on the left side her stomach. Her palm made contact with the smooth surface of her skin. Nothing. Just like that day she woke up in the hospital six years ago. Not a single bone was broken. Just a couple of bruises on her right arm from falling off a speeding bicycle. That was the story Ami had told her mother. As for Hotaru Tomoe and her father, there were rumors that the two had left the country. Another was that Dr. Tomoe had died and Hotaru had been taken in by a relative to live in another country.

* * *

"What do you think?"

Ami pondered for a moment before answering. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to ask."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Usagi sighed. "I'm still too freaked out at being caught. I don't think I can face them just yet."

"There's no rush."

Both women had resumed eating when Usagi's phone rang. Usagi looked at the caller's name on the screen before answering.

"Hi Seiji. What's up?"

"Tsukino-san! You'll never believe what just happened." Usagi smiled at the excited tone of her young friend.

"What? Tell me."

"Guess."

"Mm.." Usagi shoved piece of sushi into her mouth. "Some girl asked to take a picture with you and your cast, which reminds me--when are you coming back here to have it removed? I told you--"

"Tsukino-san!"

"Okay, okay. Umm.. yeah, another girl asked about your cast? A year or two higher."

"Nope."

"So tell me already."

"Hotaru Tenou. That girl from the park the other day."

"Hotaru... Tenou?" Her eyes met Ami's.

"Yeah! She's a transferee in the 9th grade, but I only saw her today."

"Are you sure it's the same girl?" She frowned slightly. "But you said her last name's Tenou. The one we saw at the park was Tom--"

"Well, you must have gotten the last name wrong. It's Tenou, and she's 15 just like you said, I asked someone else to verify for me."

"I see.."

"Well, that's all. Just wanted to let you know. Bye!"

"Bye." Usagi put her phone down, her expression unchanging. She looked at Ami who had a concerned look in her face. "Her last name's Tenou and is a transferee at Seiji's school." Her voice became distant. "I think you may be right, it's a different person."

Ami's expression relaxed a bit. "Well, at least now you won't have to go back to that place again."

"Yeah." She didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

* * *

Usagi watched as a black car entered the two-storey mansion she knew to be owned by the Tomoe's six years ago. She was parked a few meters away in front of the house on the next lot. She figured it would look less suspicious if she watched from the rear view mirror. However, she couldn't help herself from turning in her seat when she saw Hotaru Tenou, wearing the middle school uniform from Seiji's school, get off when the chauffeur opened the door of the rear passenger door. She returned to her seat when Hotaru went inside the house. She watched the house from the rear view mirror again. The case should have been closed as Ami pointed out after Seiji called her. But her curiosity getting better of her had led her back to this place, only to discover a link between the Hotaru Tomoe of her past to the Hotaru Tenou that now lived in the same house.

* * *

"Here you go," said Rei handing concert tickets to each of her four friends seated in their usual booth at the Crown Arcade. "Mina, the other one's for Motoki-kun. Mako-chan, that's for the guy you were talking about."

Makoto and Minako giggled. "Ami, that's for Urawa.. which leaves.." her eyes landed on Usagi who was still reading the words on her ticket. "Usagi."

"Huh?" Usagi looked up.

"Here, you can hold Mamoru-san's ticket."

Usagi frowned. "Why do I have to hold his ticket?"

"Oh, I don't know... because you work in the same hospital?"

Usagi didn't say anything but continued to look at the ticket in Rei's hand held out before her.

Rei turned to Ami who was sitting beside Usagi. "Ami-chan, do you mi--"

"Fine," Usagi grabbed the ticket cutting off Rei. "I'll give it to him."

Rei quirked an eyebrow at Usagi who was putting both tickets in her bag. Her eyes found Minako's and Ami's exchanging knowing looks.

"What?" Usagi asked when she noticed her friends' eyes on her.

"Oh nothing," said Rei smiling. "just make sure he gets it. Unharmed."

Usagi opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by Ami's cellphone ringing.

"Hello? Urawa-kun, hi. How are you?" Ami quickly eased herself out of the booth talking in hushed tones.

"Pfft! Count on Ami-chan to be a spoil sport," said Minako. "So, what's the score Usagi-chan?"

"What do you think?" She gestured towards Ami who had disappeared in the direction of the ladies room. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"I wonder how Mamoru-san's doing over there," said Rei.

"Bored out of his mind, can't wait to get back home."

They turned their heads to Motoki who had pulled a chair from the next table to sit beside Minako. "But he'll be glad to know somebody's worried about him."

"Oh.." said Rei a little flustered. "not like that. I mean.."

"I know Rei-chan, don't worry." Motoki smiled. "I didn't mean it like that either."

"So uh.." Usagi began. "he calls you? Often?"

"Almost everyday." Motoki replied. "Just to complain about one more thing he finds annoying on the whole trip, if it's not the food, it's the weather. Nevermind that it's past midnight here in Japan. I've yet to hear him ask about how I'm doing."

"Then why'd he go in the first place?" Makoto asked. "Didn't they give him a choice?"

"Well.." Motoki cast a quick glance at Usagi who was looking expectantly at him. "he uh.. sorta had to get away for a while."

"From what?" Usagi asked.

"Vacation. He wanted to go on a vacation."

"Vacation?" Usagi snorted. "He hasn't been at the hospital for three months and he wants to go on a vacation? And I actually thought of him better than that. As a professional." She added the last part quickly.

Motoki just shrugged his shoulders and reached for Minako's drink.

"Urawa-kun sends his thanks for the ticket Rei-chan," said Ami as she went inside the booth to reclaim her seat beside Usagi. "Says he's looking forward to it."

"How's he doing?" Usagi asked.

"Well," she put her cellphone back in her bag. "He says he's learned a lot and finds the trip interesting. He actually asked about you too."

"Me? What for?"

Ami shrugged. "He just asked how you were doing. I guess he's just concerned after what happened in the hospital before they left."

"Hmm. That's very nice of him."

"Unlike some people we know right, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi looked at Minako who was wearing a playful smile. "I'm not sure who or what you mean Mina-chan."

* * *

Usagi opted to walk the three-mile distance from the Crown Arcade to their apartment. Rei was going to meet with Yuichirou and Makoto had to be at the restaurant. Halfway to their apartment block, Juuban park came into view. This was one of the reasons for her afternoon stroll. She made her way into the park and sat on one of the empty benches near the playground.

She loved this park. She could still remember when she was about 5 when her family would have a picnic here. Her father would put her on a swing, while her mother and baby brother watched a few feet away. It was one of those very few times when she remembered her younger brother being adorable. How he would squeal at about the same time that she did when she reached a certain height in the swing. Or the times when they'd be in the seesaw. Her father would be standing behind his brother on the other end. Shingo would clap his little hands when his father would put his foot behind his seat, pushing it down and lifting Usagi on the other end. She smiled at the memories and made a mental note to visit her parents in the coming weeks. Probably around the time that Shingo would be coming home for the semester break from the university.

The sound of suppressed sobs made her turn to her right. A little girl was on the cemented path. It looked like she had tripped. She was about to rise from her seat when another girl, younger than her by a few years, came towards the little girl. She had said something, Usagi couldn't hear from where she sat, making the little girl smile and nod. The latter slowly stood up guided by the older girl.

The scene brought back memories of a particularly windy day when she first met Hotaru, more than six years back. She had stopped by on this same park after meeting with her friends.

_Flashback_:

Usagi licked her ice cream as she walked on the cemented path. She'd been craving for ice cream the whole day but somehow had forgotten about it the whole time they were at the mall. A strong gust of wind made her close her eyes as a few of the dust entered her left eye. When she opened them, she saw little girl with dark hair running past her. Looking ahead, she saw the reason. A little bonnet with a blue ribbon tied around it was still in the air, and the little girl was chasing after it.

With her ice cream cone on her right hand she made a dash after the runaway bonnet. Years of running late at school made her confident that she could make it, her only worry was her ice cream that was threatening to topple over. She had only made it past the little girl when her ice cream made contact with the cement. With a muttered curse she tossed the now empty cone to the trash can, which didn't make the bin.

"Can you get that?" she said to the girl making the latter look up at her. "I'll get your bonnet." She winked at her and then ran off.

The lake came into view but the path had become a downhill slope, the bonnet still up in the air. Usagi jumped up to grab the bonnet. She lost her balance upon landing and rolled downwards. With her forearms, she tried to regain control over her body until it skidded to a halt a few feet away from the water.

She trudged back up, dusting herself off with one hand while holding the bonnet in the other. Her white shorts now had green and brown stains, and a few more of the grass sticking in her shirt. She waved at the curious onlookers nearby in their picnic blankets staring at her.

"I'm okay."

When she reached the top, she found the little girl looking up at her with a worried expression on her face. She scrunched her nose when she saw in her hand the empty ice cream cone.

"Here." She held out the bonnet to her.

The girl looked apprehensively at the bonnet and then at her.

"Go on, take it. I think I just made a new record." She grinned at her.

Slowly, the girl stretched out her left hand to take the bonnet and then extending her right to give Usagi the ice cream cone.

"Right." She took the cone. "Thanks."

"Thank you." The little girl bowed. "Sorry for the trouble."

Usagi waved off her hand. "Don't worry about it. My name's Usagi. What's yours?"

"Hotaru."

"That's a cute name, Hotaru-chan. Do you mind if I call you Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru shook her head slowly. Usagi found a trash can a few feet away and tossed the empty cone, this time finally making its goal.

"Yes!" she made a triumphant fist. She noticed that Hotaru was still standing there looking at her, the bonnet still in her hands.

"Um, let's go get ice cream."

Hotaru didn't answer.

"You don't like ice cream?"

"I can't have ice cream. I'm lactose intolerant."

"Lack.. what?"

"Lactose intolerant."

"Oh, right. I remember that being discussed the other day. That's a pretty big word for a... how old are you?"

"Eight."

"Wow. That's too bad though. I can't imagine not being able to eat ice cream." Usagi frowned. "Well, I'm sure we can find another treat for you on the way there."

Hotaru didn't say anything but took Usagi's offered hand.

"Are you here all by yourself Hotaru-chan?" Usagi asked as they made their made their way back to where Usagi had bought her ice cream.

"Yes. Oh!" Hotaru stopped.

"What?" Usagi asked in alarm when she felt Hotaru tense.

"Your arm..." Hotaru pointed at the gash on Usagi's right arm.

"Oh.. didn't even feel that one." Usagi said holding up her arm to get a better look. "Isn't it weird how sometimes you don't feel a wound until you see it's there? Makes you wonder about blind people." She noticed Hotaru looking up at the wounded arm, her expression serious.

"Hey, it's okay. Doesn't hurt that much, just stings a little. I inspired the term klutz-attack."

"You got that because of me."

Alarm signals went up in Usagi's head and she sat on her hunches so that she could look up into younger girl's eyes.

"It's part of the fun." She smiled at her. "Although I wish I could have made a more graceful landing."

Hotaru studied her for a moment and then looked around them. Taking Usagi's hand, she dragged her to a secluded spot nearby. "Let me help."

"You got a first aid kit in your bag?"

Hotaru didn't answer but her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she looked at the wound, slowly bringing her small hands towards it.

Usagi swallowed. She was sure that the impact would send her nerves on a stinging spree but couldn't bring herself to disappoint the little girl who only wanted to help. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain.

But instead of the sting, she felt warmth spreading from one spot on her forearm. She opened her eyes to look and then the sensation was gone.

_End of Flashback_:

Usagi's hand went to touch the smooth skin on her forearm. The last time she remembered getting wounded or hurt was the last time she saw Hotaru in that warehouse. She'd even went as far as making a small cut on her finger only to see the wound close up like a zip-lock bag. Not a single drop of blood peeped out. She wasn't that much surprised when she found out that she could do the same things Hotaru did. She considered it a stroke of luck when Ami's hand got hit by sizzling cooking oil from the frying pan during their Home Ec class. It was the only time she got the chance to make a personal demonstration to Ami short of cutting herself in front of her friend. She had been very adamant against the idea just to prove something even if she had declared it then to be in the name of Science. And convinced she was.

Volunteering at the hospital gave her more area to explore. They hung around the ER a lot, much to the chagrin of the other hospital staff. She found that depending on the amount of healing she had to do, she would get drained. She did minor wounds when nobody was looking and Ami stood by as watch and observer. During the first few months, it came out of Usagi unconsciously as soon as she touched the patient. When Ami noticed how it affected Usagi, they both agreed that it was not a good idea anymore. Aside from the fact that they knew Hotaru's life had been in danger because some people came to know about her unique gift.

She had been doing well these past few years at controlling her emotions which played a part in the whole process. That was until the day Mamoru saved her. She was relieved that his shock at her kissing him gave her enough time to slip away and hide behind a nearby tree. She sat quietly as she fought the unconsciousness that threatened to overcome her even as she listened to the crowd only a few meters away. She waited for more than an hour before regaining her strength and heading to the mall to meet with her friends.

The thought of him made her frown. Sure they weren't exactly best friends, but after what had happened in the rooftop she had assumed that they had formed some sort of a bond akin to friendship. Even Urawa, with whom she was mostly cordial with until she started working in the hospital as a Nurse, had even asked how she was doing.

"Fine, if that's how you want it," she said aloud making a mother and her young son turn to her as they passed by. "Sorry," she smiled at them nervously. "I-I'm just practicing a line from--"

She was cut off when her phone beeped. She retrieved the phone from her pocket as the two passersby went on their way still giving her curious glances.

It was a text message but the sender's number wasn't showing. She pressed the button to read the message. Two words. After reading through three times, the confused expression on her face was replaced with a small smile. She looked around her, her smile becoming bigger and then looked at the message again. It said: "Odango Atama."

* * *

_AN: So yeah, still December.. Happy New Year and thanks for reading :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Usagi put her pen down on the desk to retrieve her phone. No new messages. It had been two days since she got the text message with the unknown number. She didn't need a name to identify who had sent it, only one face surfaced in her mind. The thought had made her giddy. A feeling she hadn't felt in a while. And after she'd sent in her reply, nothing. The giddiness had been replaced with annoyance. _What was that about?_ she thought to herself. She sighed and put the phone back in her pocket.

"Everything okay, Tsukino-san?" asked Nurse Fujiwara who sat beside her inside the booth. It was nearly ten in the morning and both of them were making copious notes from the previous shift's reports.

"Yeah," Usagi replied turning to her companion. "Why do you ask?"

"You've been checking your phone every 20 minutes since you got in."

"Oh. Um..."

"If you're expecting an important message or call, I don't mind if you turn the volume up a bit."

"N-no. Not really," she replied sheepishly. "I'm sorry, it must be annoying you. I'll put this away."

"Oh, that's not necessary." A concerned look coming over her Fujiwara.

"I think it is," she let out a small smile. "for my own peace of mind as well." She went on to grab her bag from a drawer underneath the desk and put inside her cellphone.

"Say," said Fujiwara a few minutes after both women had their notes taking. "Dr. Chiba comes back tomorrow, right?"

Usagi turned to her companion whose eyes were still on the logbook. She didn't remember telling anyone else about the trip.

"Cho-san told me," she continued, turning to Usagi.

"That's what I heard." Her eyes went back to her notes, her attention elsewhere. "I mean, that's what Ami told me."

"It would be nice to have him hanging around this floor again."

"He doesn't have patients on this floor."

"Not yet," Fujiwara smiled.

* * *

For lunch, Usagi and Ami made their way to the coffee shop across the street from the hospital. Motoki had just finalized the deal with the previous owner and they were having sort of a celebration get together. Usagi and her friends were huddled in one of the few tables inside, eating food brought in by Makoto while Motoki was in another table with the previous owner and their lawyers.

"Why couldn't Motoki wait until Mamoru got back before closing the deal?" asked Makoto. "He should be here too, celebrating this event with his best friend."

"Oh you know how he gets too excited sometimes," Minako replied. "But I'm sure he's already planning a grand opening event once Mamoru-san gets back from his trip."

"You know me too well, Minako-chan," said Motoki from Minako's back. He leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Does he know you closed the deal already?" asked Usagi.

"Well, no," he replied, straightening up. "It's about 2 AM in Belgium. No news, no matter how big or great, would make him any less grumpy from being roused in the middle of the night."

"It's your chance to get back at him at least once, don't you think?" said Makoto.

"Dang!" Motoki snapped his fingers. "I can still make it. Thanks Mako-chan."

"Anytime." The tall brunette shrugged.

Motoki took out his phone. "By the way, Usagi-chan," he said as he put the phone on his ear. "did Mamoru--"

"Furuhata-san?" Motoki's lawyer called from the other table.

"Shoot! The one time..." he sighed. "Oh well, I better get back to my table." He left the girls at their table, shuffling his phone back into his pocket.

"What exactly did Mamoru-san do?" asked Rei. Her tone was the one which she often used on Usagi when trying to catch her for having done something stupid. All of the occupants on the table had their eyes on Usagi.

"I don't know," said Usagi, her expression neutral. "Maybe you should ask Motoki." All turned their attention to Minako.

"I don't know anything, I swear." Minako raised her hands.

"What could Mamoru-san possibly do to Usagi when he's way over there?" Makoto asked, frowning a bit.

"Did he say anything to you before he left?" asked Ami.

"No. He didn't even tell me he was going on a trip. You know that."

"Did he call you?" Minako asked. "I mean, since he's been away?"

Rei snorted. "What for? I don't see how he'd waste a few hundred yen to call Odango Atama--"

"Actually," Usagi spoke, her voice firm. "he did." She took a sip of her iced tea.

Silence.

"Well, it's wasn't a call," she went on feeling the heat of her friends' stares on her. "Just a text message."

"And you're just now telling us--why?" Minako asked with a frown.

"B-because it doesn't mean anything. A total nonsense. Waste of yen just like Rei said."

"Forget what I said." Both of Rei's hands were on the table, as she leaned forward. "What did he say?"

"Odango Atama."

Blank stares.

"Exactly!" Usagi exclaimed, venting out her own frustration over receiving the message and nothing else.

"And what did _you_ say?" asked Makoto.

"Mamoru-baka."

Blank stares.

"What else could I say?" said Usagi shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

"Tsukino-san?"

Usagi looked up in time to see Nurse Fujiwara coming inside the booth.

"Good morning," she smiled.

Fujiwara looked at her wristwatch and then at the large clock above them. It was 10 minutes to 8 o'clock. "You're early today"

"Yeah. I remembered a report I was supposed to finish for Suzuki-san this afternoon." It was partly true. It had not been her intention to get out of bed early just to finish the report on time. The thought would have made Ami and her mother cry. But the thought of seeing someone again that day and her feelings about it and him, kept pervading her consciousness last night.

"Goodness! I forgot about that," Fujiwara lost no time setting her bag down and went through the folders on the shelf beside her area.

He took a deep breath when the elevator opened on the ninth floor. His palm was sweaty as his fingers played with the strings of the small paperbag he held in his right hand. He stepped off the elevator and stood staring ahead as the metal doors closed behind him. It was close to 10 o'clock and some of the hospital staff would be taking their break at this time. Although he had replayed the scene many times over in his head, he still didn't want to have anyone else around when he came to face her again. Already, he knew it would be awkward but it would be less daunting if she was alone.

He felt stupid for the giddiness that came with Motoki's words a few days ago. '_She just asked why you left.'_ He wanted to tell her everything and nothing. For how he could he tell her that he missed her. Their arguing, the teasing and the insults they threw at each other that had lost their bite the last few days before he left. Even her scowl and her frown, the way her nose scrunched lightly when she looked at him analyzing if what he'd said was a compliment or just weirdly out of his character to do so. Her smile most of all. How could he tell her how his hopes were crushed like the flowers he had wanted to give her when he saw Seiya kissing her that day? His hopes came back when his best friend had told him that Seiya Kou's name was never mentioned by Usagi or her friends.

Usagi Tsukino was not known to have a high tolerance for being sleep deprived. Neither was her patience to keep up with paperwork or finishing them on time. The only things that were able to keep her up on her feet were doing the manual tasks of visiting each patient, talking to them or administering medicines. Unfortunately, those had been finished over an hour ago and they didn't have that many patients at the moment on their floor. Thus, she was back to forcing herself to finish her reports and fighting off sleep.

"Hi."

Her lungs paused in mid yawn when she heard the familiar voice and slowly let out the remaining air in her chest. She swallowed and looked up.

He let out a smile when their eyes met.

"Hi," she breathed. Slowly she stood up from her seat, smiling in return. "I thought that you wouldn't be here until tomorrow, or this afternoon."

"I have some paperwork I needed ready for tomorrow," he lied. Out of boredom, he had finished his report during their stay at the hotel.

"Oh. That's a drag. You don't even get time to rest. Jetlag and all that."

"I know," he replied feigning annoyance. "So uh," he cleared his throat before continuing, "I just dropped by to--"

"Tsukino-san!"

Both turned their heads and saw Saori Hayama striding towards them carrying a large bouquet of white roses.

"Saori-san, could you lower your voice a bit? Suzuki-san has very good hearing," said Usagi when the front desk receptionist reached them.

"Sorry," Saori lowered her voice, still unable to contain her excitement. "I just--oh, hi Dr. Chiba."

"Hello Saori-san." Mamoru smiled, amused at the girl's antics.

"What is it?" asked Usagi and then her eyes moved to the flowers. She quirked an eyebrow at Saori. "Did those come from Keisuke? They're beautiful," she smiled.

"I wish." She let out an exasperated sigh. "I wish someday, someone would give me something like this." Then her eyes lit up again. "They're for you!"

Usagi's eyes met Mamoru's, his mouth slightly open.

"W-who..." Usagi began as she tore her gaze away from him.

"Seiya Kou!" Saori exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I mean I had to check the note... security and all that."

"I see," Usagi replied in a low voice staring at the flowers.

"He said he'll be dropping by sometime this week!"

"Saori-san..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Ooh... I'm just so jealous. But I'll be going now. See you around Dr. Chiba." She sauntered off leaving the two in silence.

"Wow." Mamoru spoke up, his expression neutral. "Congratulations."

"Um..." she laughed nervously. "This was... totally unexpected."

"I guess you made an impression on him."

"Well, I..."

"I'll be going now," he said forcing a smile. "I'm sure you'll need some preparing to do before you meet with him." He turned and walked away.

"Wait."

He stopped and turned to look at her. He could see the apprehension in her face, but didn't come close.

"Was there something you..."

"Right," he said, suddenly remembering the paperbag still in his hand. He walked back and placed it on the counter. "Motoki told me you might make a fit if I didn't bring you chocolates from Belgium." Without another word, he turned again and walking faster this time towards the elevators.

* * *

"You said there's nothing going on between them!" Mamoru said while pacing in the back room of the coffee shop across the hospital. It was a makeshift office-slash-storage room and Motoki was sitting behind a small wooden desk.

"I told you what I know... or knew." Motoki stood up. "Could you stop doing that? I'm getting dizzy."

"I'm serious Motoki."

"You think I don't see that? But so am I. Sit down."

Mamoru grudgingly sat on the chair across his friend. He cradled his head in his hands.

"Look," Motoki began. "if there was anything going on, whether it's with this popstar or some other guy. Minako would've told me about it."

Mamoru let out a sigh.

"Trust me on this," Motoki leaned back on his chair. "They're all waiting for Usagi-chan to have a boyfriend so if anything like--"

"What did you say?" Mamoru's head suddenly broke free from his hands to look at his friend.

"If she was dating anyone--"

"No, before that." He straightened a bit. "She's never had a boyfriend before?"

Motoki let out a slow smile. "Yup."

Mamoru's left arm was on the armrest of his chair, his fingers on his chin as he stared at his friend.

"Yes, Mamoru-kun! Ne-ver." Motoki grinned. "Word of warning though," his face became serious, "I treat her like a little sister, so if you... Are you listening to me?"

"I gotta go." He stood up suddenly.

"Where?"

"Work." He tapped on his wristwatch and went out of the room.

* * *

Usagi took a tray from the pile and fell in line at the counter. Ami had told her to go on ahead at the cafeteria for lunch and that she'd just meet her there. In her attempt to finish her paperwork, she was ten minutes late for the lunch rush. It was harder for her to concentrate on her work after Mamoru had dropped by. His demeanor which was different when he came and before he left, confused her. For one thing, she thought that he'd changed his opinion of Seiya after what he'd told her on the rooftop that day. But evidently, his former patient sending her white flowers bothered him.

"Hi."

For the second time that day, she wondered if the voice she heard was real. She cast a sideways glance to her left, craning her neck a bit, and saw him smiling lightly at her.

"Could you stop sneaking up on me like that?" She took a bento on the glass counter and moved two steps forward in the line to stand next to another doctor in front of her.

"If I wanted to sneak up on you, I wouldn't have made a sound." He took a rice bowl from the counter and placed it on his tray. "On the contrary," he slid next to her. "I said a greeting so that you wouldn't be surprised to find me standing next to you at the end of the line. Now that would have surely freaked you out, probably even making you drop your tray of food which you've already paid for."

She frowned and faced him. "And whatever gave you the idea that I would even care that you're there? Like _you_ would even care to tell people that you're going away for vacation."

His expression softened. "I'm sorry," he said and then smiled. "I missed you too, Odango Atama."

The frown turned into a scowl and she turned her attention back to the front of the line.

She stood on the side as she waited for him to finish paying for his food.

"Dr. Urawa?" Usagi asked as they made their way to a vacant table.

"He's here. Probably just went to meet up with Ami."

"I see."

"I see them," said Mamoru as Usagi sat down. He waved at them and then sat down beside Usagi.

"Thanks for the chocolates," said Usagi unwrapping her bento. "You shouldn't have."

He shrugged. "It would be a crime not to buy chocolates when you're already in Belgium. Besides, Urawa already brought some for Ami, and Motoki wanted me to buy some for Minako. Might as well get one for everybody else. So," he turned to face her, making her do the same, "you have to share."

She faked a pout. "Yes mom," she said and turned back to her food. "But that's sweet. Thanks."

"You meant me, right?"

She smiled and turned to see the amused expression on his face. "Yes, I meant you, Mamoru-baka."

When they were joined by Ami and Dr. Urawa, both men took turns telling the women about their trip. While Dr. Urawa talked about the conference itself, Mamoru spoke more about the place.

"There's a whole block there wherein all of the shops sold chocolates," said Mamoru. "You could even see through the glass windows how they were made."

"I remember having a dream like that when I was a kid," said Usagi with a wistful look on her face. "And it actually exists."

"I could take you there."

All eyes quickly turned to Mamoru, and he was able to recover just as fast.

"That is," he cleared his threat and tried to sound casual. "We should all go there. Sometime. For a visit." His eyes went to Usagi and then to Ami, but avoiding eye contact with Urawa. The latter to whom he'd told more than once how tired he was of the place.

"By the way," said Urawa turning to Ami. "What time do we meet up for the concert?"

"Concert?" Mamoru looked at Urawa and then turned to Usagi.

"Oh, right," said Usagi. "You're ticket's with me. I mean," she paused. "Rei asked me to hold your ticket and give it to you when you got back."

"What concert are we talking about?"

"Rei gave out tickets for a classical concert she's in-charge of. She included you and Urawa-san. And, she expects you to be in your best behavior."

"Really?" He quirked an eyebrow at her. "She said about _me?_"

"Yes," Usagi replied not looking at him and ignoring the teasing tone in his voice.

* * *

"For the last time," said Usagi as she searched for her keys inside her bag. "he is not coming along as my date."

"Oh?" Minako leaned on the side of the hood of Usagi's car, crossing her arms in front of her. Minako had helped Usagi pick out a dress for that evening's concert. In the process, both women also got their nails done, and buying other stuff that they didn't really need for that night.

Usagi thrust her shopping bags towards Minako and used two hands to rummage through her bag for her keys.

"Yes," she said triumphantly, jiggling her keys in front of Minako.

"So you're saying you're not thrilled by the idea, at all? That in a way, he already is because everybody else has a date going there?" Minako walked over to the passenger's side. "That you won't be the odd one out among the five of us?"

"No." Usagi sat in the passenger's seat, tossing her shoulder bag to the back, Minako doing the same with their shopping bags.

"That you'll be the envy of a lot of women because a gorgeous, sexy hunk would be sitting by you the whole night?" Minako fastened her seatbelt, her teasing eyes on Usagi.

Usagi cast a sideways glance at her friend. "Last time I checked, you were his bestfriend's girlfriend." She put the key in the ignition. "And what makes you think that I'd let him sit beside me or that he'd..."

"First of all, just because I'm happily with someone, doesn't make me blind to beauty. Second of all, everybody else has a date. Being a gentleman, he _will_ sit beside you so that--"

"Ah." She held up a finger, facing her friend. "That's where you're wrong. This is Mamoru-baka we're talking about. If you've forgotten the stories I've told you about him in the past, let me tell you again in the present tense. He _is not_ a gentleman. Yes, he may have moments wherein he shows some shred of human kindness, but I've yet to see him do one gentlemanly gesture."

"Do you ever think that if he did, you would've scoffed at him? Or that perhaps you wouldn't have noticed, thinking that he had some ulterior motive?"

"Why do people always think that the problem is with me? My own friends since childhood..."

"Maybe because you always think the problem is with him? We're not taking sides Usagi-chan. Just think of us as the voices of reason."

"Ha," she scoffed and put her hand back on the ignition. "Maybe you should direct that reasoning in his direction."

"He already has Motoki for that."

"Really?"

"Yes, that's what friends do." Minako frowned looking around her. "Why are we still here?" She heard the sounds of the engine starting again and then nothing.

"God, no," Usagi pleaded. "Not now..." The car made starting sounds again, but not enough to give to the engine.

"What's wrong?" Minako asked with a frown.

"I don't know."

"Where are you going?" she watched as Usagi got out of the car.

Careful not to break her newly manicured nails, Usagi lifted the hood of her car,

"Don't tell me you actually know how to fix your car?" Minako opened her door but remained in her seat.

"No," Usagi bit her lower lip, peering at the engine. "I just thought that maybe I should check something."

"Like what?"

"I dunno..."

Minako rolled her eyes and reached into her bag. "I'm calling Motoki."

"Can I be of assistance?"

Usagi turned at the voice of a tall sandy-haired man behind her. Possibly the most beautiful man she had ever seen. And somehow familiar.

"I know a little about fixing cars." He went on when Usagi continued to stare in silence, mouth slightly open.

"Oh, thank you!" Minako exclaimed coming to stand beside Usagi. "We could really use some help right now. Women are just helpless to these kind of things."

He smiled at Minako and then slowly moved to stand beside Usagi, facing the opened hood.

"Yeah," said Usagi finally. "sure. I mean, thanks."

"Okay," he called out to Usagi sitting behind the wheel. "Try again please."

She closed her yes and offered a silent prayer before turning the key in the ignition. When she thought that the engine would fail again, the rumbling sound of the engine coming to life almost brought tears to her eyes. It had taken their impromptu mechanic 10 minutes of tinkering her engine, with Minako ooh-ing and ahh-ing beside him. Usagi preferred to remain in her seat the first time he had asked her to start the engine. She was embarrassed by the situation, her friend, and that he had to get his own tools from his shiny Porsche to fix her late 90's model corolla.

She heard Minako let out a squeal and clapping her hands. She got out of her car.

"Thank you so much for your help," she bowed at the stranger.

"No problem," he smiled at her. "I have to tell you though that you better head straight home or to the mechanic to get a permanent fix. This baby might choke on you again when you least expect it, or need."

"Got it."

"You practically saved our lives," said Minako while Usagi rolled her eyes.

"No big deal."

"Yes, it is," she insisted. "There must be some way we can repay you... um..."

"Haruka. My name's Haruka. And no, it was a pleasure helping out beautiful ladies such as you."

Minako's smile grew wider. "My name's Minako. And this is my best friend, Usagi."

"And now my reward is complete. I have your names."

Minako giggled.

"Have we met before?" asked Usagi. "Somehow, you look familiar."

"I don't think so. I'd remember a face like yours, and I would have gotten your name if we did." He winked at her.

* * *

_  
AN: I liked this chapter the first time I wrote it. But now the characters seem a bit OOC in the way that I had started them out to be. Let me know what you think. Thanks!_


	10. Chapter 9B

Disclaimer: Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi

**Chapter 9B**

Mamoru stopped at the red light and forced himself not to look at the passenger sitting beside him. Usagi had not spoken a word in the last 10 or so minutes after they left the apartment she shared with her friends. She had kept her face to her door's window the whole time. He was glad that the last time he checked, the scowl had softened into a light frown.

"Are you really just gonna stay like that the whole night?"

Her frown deepened and she readjusted the thin shawl wrapped around her shoulders. This was the only indication he got that she heard him every time he tried to talk to her. This would be his fourth and in his mind, the final attempt.

"Come on. It's not like I volunteered for the job." He cast her sideways glance before continuing. "Minako came up to me acting like a damsel in distress for her bestfriend who hasn't got anyone to take her to the concert. And somehow she talked Motoki into whatever she was trying to do. And they ganged up on me."

The frown started to form into a scowl again.

"And what would the rest of your friends think?" He went on. "Now that also includes Dr. Urawa, a colleague of mine at work, Ami's date." He drove again when the light turned green. "Soon, everyone at work will start thinking bad of me not picking you up on the way to the concert when I didn't have anything better to do anyway. Of course, I could try to act like you don't exist, just like you pretend I don't exist." He took a deep breath and braced himself for the clincher. "But how are we supposed to do that when I'm supposed to be your date for this evening? Acting cold and indi-"

"My what?"

He thought he heard her neck snap to look at him. The tone of her voice telling him to tread carefully on the path he was taking. He slowly took a deep breath knowing full well that he was pushing Usagi's patience to greater limits.

"Oh come on," he went on trying to sound casual and unaffected by the sudden drop in temperature inside the car, maintaining instead his vision on the busy streets of Tokyo. "Don't tell me you haven't figured out that part yet. I'm doing you a fav-"

"Stop talking." She put up her left hand, effectively shutting him up. "Do me a favor, and stop talking."

"But-"

"No," She interrupted him. "Let me get a few things straight between us."

"Okay."

"First of all, this is not a date. _You_ are not my date." She paused before continuing. "I accept the fact that that traitor friend of mine pushed you into this-situation. Second, you don't have to talk to me, we don't have to talk just to make the situation 'lighter' between us. It's most likely that you will say something that I might regret doing something about. You have no idea how deep the grave you've already dug for yourself."

"I was just-"

"Lastly," she stopped him again. "we only have to endure each other until we get to the concert hall. We don't have to pretend to be anything."

"Not even as friends?"

He cast her a glance, when she didn't respond. The muted expression still on her face as she looked at him.

She crossed her arms and looked ahead. "If you behave like one."

He smiled. Somehow he was glad that he was starting to know which buttons to push when it came to Usagi Tsukino.

Usagi relaxed as she readjusted her shawl, glad that she didn't have to force herself keep her eyes on her window anymore. Only pride was preventing her from massaging her neck with Mamoru sitting beside her.

She had been surprised, shocked, when she saw Mamoru Chiba in a dashing black tuxedo standing in the doorway. After he had explained to her how Minako had pleaded with him to pick her up, her bestfriend's cellphone had become "unreachable" for further explanations, as well as Motoki's.

It didn't help that Mamoru had acted somewhat like a gentleman, opening the door for her on his car, which made the situation all the more awk-weird for her. She was too angry at Minako and what she would say to her "bestfriend" once she got to the concert hall to respond to Mamoru's attempts at a conversation. She was starting to think that she was being rude to the guy who came out of his way to pick her up until he opened his mouth for the third time. The remark about the grownup concert reminded her that she was riding in a car with Mamoru-baka Chiba. Rei Hino's tag-team partner when it came to insulting her.

She felt better after having been able to lash out at him. Both of them still alive, and not a scratch on him.

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay to park here?" Usagi peered at her surroundings as she unbuckled her seatbelt. There were only two parking slots available in the Restricted Parking area when they came in and Mamoru had carefully parked his car on the one available at the far end.

"I'm not telling, and neither are you." Mamoru checked the inside pocket of his tux jacket to check on their tickets. When they were already halfway to the concert hall, they'd had to turn back to Usagi's apartment because she had forgotten their tickets in her earlier shock. In the nicest way he could manage, he'd asked Usagi to let him hold on to the tickets.

"I just can't believe there's nowhere else to park around here," she went on as she opened her door.

"Around here is about three blocks away." He turned to face her when they were both outside the car. "I'd feel bad making you walk that far in that pretty dress without your coat on." He let out a little smile and walked towards a white door a few meters away Usagi following behind.

"So that's it then," she said. "This is your way of getting back at me. I should've known you wouldn't be able to hold it back for so long."

He stopped abruptly making Usagi almost bump into him. He turned around to face her, the latter's face defiant. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please," she pushed him aside and went ahead. "The whole time since we turned around to get the tickets, not an insult. I know it's my fault that we had to go back. And because we had to go back, we're late. And because we're late we've run out of parking space. And because I forgot my coat you can't park where it's allowed." She turned around to face him. "But like I said, I'm sorry."

He opened his mouth as if to say something but decided against it. It would be just like Usagi to take his attempts at a compliment as an insult. Shaking his head, he walked after her. He stopped in his tracks when she turned to him, arms crossed in her chest.

"Well?"

"What?" He frowned. "I didn't say anything. Believe me, I get your point of not talking. Anything I say can, and will be used against me anyway."

"The door." She pointed gestured with her hand. "You go first. Sneaking through the backdoor was your idea."

Mamoru quietly led the way, Usagi following a step behind. Her mind kept going back to what he said about her "nice dress" and her reaction, and his reaction. 'Was it possible that Mamoru Chiba actually just made a compliment about her and no malice intended?' It was a disconcerting thought for her to have him acting nice around her and this long. The disturbing thought that she had actually been rude the whole night turned to guilt, and the guilt became an incessant urge to apologize. She was practicing lines in her head when the sound of someone clearing his throat startled her and bumped into Mamoru's back.

"Are you folks lost?"

"Yes."

"No."

Usagi and Mamoru replied simultaneously.

"I was just accompanying my date here," Mamoru placed his arm over Usagi's bare shoulders before the latter could react. "to the restrooms. Women you know..." He let out a casual smile and didn't dare meet Usagi's eyes that he could feel were on him.

When the man just continued to look at them, he lightly squeezed her shoulder.

"Ne, Usa..ko?"

"Y-yeah.." She turned to face the security personnel in front of them, forcing a smile and arching her shoulders where Mamoru's arm rested.

"The restrooms are back that way," the man pointed behind him. "just a few meters from the concert hall. With a big sign that says 'Restrooms'".

"Really? You were right Usako," Mamoru replied with his arm still over Usagi's shoulder. "I promise never to doubt your sense of direction again."

The man smiled and nodded. "I should be happy to escort you. Can I see your tickets please? That way we're sure you don't miss your seats on your way back."

"You're so kind, officer, sir," Usagi replied panic rising in her voice. "really, there's no need for that." She shrugged off Mamoru's arm and took a step forward.

"I insist."

"Here you go," Mamoru handed the tickets over and pulled Usagi back to his side, his arm over her shoulders again.

The man looked at the tickets and the couple in front of him.

"It seems you missed the entrance as well," he tapped the tickets in his hands.

"That's how we missed the restrooms," Usagi slapped off his arm again and came forward. "there's a reason for that. I can explain-"

"I'm sure you can." He pulled up his two-way radio and spoke over the mouthpiece. "Yabu, this is Toda. I have two 'lost' guests here. Tickets look legit but the sides haven't been torn off-"

"Hey! Our tickets are real."

Mamoru came forward and placed both hands on Usagi's shoulders. "Usako, calm down." He whispered in her ear.

"Will you stop doing that?" She shrugged her shoulders violently to shake his hands off.

"What's going on here?"

The familiar and harried voice caused all three to look at the newcomer.

"Rei! Thank God." Usagi almost ran to her friend's side.

Rei looked Usagi and Mamoru's relieved expressions and the confused look on Toda's face.

"What did you do now, Usagi?"

Usagi opened her mouth to protest but Mamoru's voice interrupted her.

"Actually, Rei, it's my fault. I can explain."

"Not to be rude Mamoru-san, as much as I'd love to hear it, I don't have time right now." Her eyes fell on their tickets still in Toda's hands. "They're okay Toda-san, thank you."

"Thank you, Hino-san." The older man gave a light bow and went into the direction of the back entrance where Usagi and Mamoru had come from.

"Thanks Rei," Mamoru walked towards the two women. "And I'm really sorry about this."

"It's alright. Just-"

"Hino-san?"

Both women turned around to face the owner of the voice. The same steel blue eyes on the serene face made Usagi make an involuntary step back, bumping into Mamoru behind him.

With her back pressed on to his chest, he felt a light shiver vibrate from her when the taller woman's eyes met Usagi's.

"Kaioh-san," Rei moved to stand next to her. "What are you doing here? Is there a problem?"

"Not really," Michiru Kaioh turned to Rei. "there was just some clarification I wanted to check with you on the program before my part..." She turned to Mamoru and Usagi again. "Did I catch you in a bad time?"

"Oh no, not at all. I was just um... showing them around."

"Friends of yours?" She smiled at them.

"Err.. yes."

"Hello, I'm Kaioh Michiru." She gave a low bow.

Tentatively, Mamoru placed his hands again on Usagi's cold shoulders to move her aside. Usagi seemed to wake up at the gesture.

"Chiba Mamoru," he gave a low bow. "An honor to meet you Kaioh-san."

"Tsu-tsukino Usagi." Usagi gave a low bow, her voice almost a whisper.

"Pleased to meet you Tsukino-san," Michiru Kaioh bowed in return smiling at the younger girl.

"Mamoru-san," Rei stepped towards them. "do you think you could find your way to the concert hall on your own? There's an opening act that should be starting right about now and.."

"Sure, sure. No problem." He guided Usagi forward with his hand on her back. "It was nice meeting you in person Kaioh-san."

* * *

Usagi didn't utter another word until they got to the concert hall. Minako, Makoto, and Ami only managed to exchange confused looks when Usagi quietly sat down next to Mamoru. For his part, he just shrugged his shoulders when Motoki threw him a questioning look on Usagi's unusually docile state.

As soon as they were out in the hallway after the show, Usagi pulled Minako away from their companions.

"So it is you," Minako said grinning lightly. "I was starting that to think that-"

"I can't believe you would actually do that to me!" said Usagi trying to control her voice. "My own best friend desserted me in my time of need-"

"Hold it," Minako put up her hand. "I did not dessert you, I just found you a better option."

"Minako, what plane are you living in? Since when has Mamoru become a better option for me?"

A gleam came into her friend's eyes. "Well, tonight seemed like a start. I didn't hear not one sound of complain or whine from you since you got into the theater. And throughout the performance. I'm so proud of you!"

"Please. T-that was because of... Michiru Kaioh."

"Really..."

"Yes. Really. We met her in the hallway on the way here. Rei introduced us. I was just mezmerized meeting a celebrity in person."

"I see. And meeting the StarLights, up close and personal, they're just like ordinary people you see in the hospital." Minako emphasized with a snap of her fingers.

Usagi let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, all I ask that you never, ever, pull something like this on me again. Okay?"

Minako let out a big smile.

"Because I swear that as much as I love you and care for you," Usagi went on. "I will strangle you. Do you understand?"

"Okay. Fine, Usagi."

"Thank you."

* * *

"I didn't realize she was that famous. For you, that is."

Usagi turned to Mamoru.

He met her eyes for a second to make sure he got her attention. Usagi had been quiet since she said her goodbyes to her friends. Although this silence was different from the one when they were on their way to the concert. Pensive sort of quietness in Usagi was something new to Mamoru.

"A classical artist was the last thing on my mind that would get someone like you to be awestruck."

A mild crease formed in Usagi's eyebrows. "Someone like me..."

Alarm signals rang in in his ears. "I didn't mean anything bad, or anything like it, honest. I mean, from your reaction to meeting Michiru Kaioh and comparing the experience with the StarLights..." He noticed her sit back in her seat, eyes on the road. "I was just... surprised."

She wished she was sitting beside Ami right now. Telling her about the encouter with Michiru Kaioh. Her fear that somehow the elegant musician had recognized her from when she had been spying outside the Tomoe mansion. She also felt that Mamoru was waiting for an answer.

"I've always held classical artists in a different light," she said to him. "or a different level than pop stars. A league of their own, that's like way up there. You know?"

"Well yeah..."

"And meeting someone from their level," she went on. "face to face, someone so elegant. Like they have this air about them, and you just feel awed being in the same breathing room."

That was the last thing she said until they reached her apartment building.

"Thanks for the ride," she said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Is everything okay?" Almost involuntarily, his right hand touched hers.

She looked at his hand that made contact with hers and at his face.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You've been quiet for quite a while. I know it's none of my business but, umm... "

She smiled and nodded. "Just something on my mind."

"If there's anything... you know, I can do to help, let me know."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'll... hey-" He said when her hand was on the door latch. "Um… your friends aren't gonna be home until... a lot later, right?"

She snorted. "If at all..."

"You sure you'll be okay-"

"Mamoru, I'm 23 not 12. I'll be fine." Both opened their doors at the same time. Mamoru grunted in frustration when his seat belt impeded his last attempts at chivalry.

"Everything okay?" Usagi asked stooping a bit form where she stood outside his car, still holding the passenger door open.

"Huh?" His right hand was on the seat belt latch, halfway pressed, left leg out of the car. "Sure." He saw her eyes go to his opened door and then back at him. "I-I was…"

"Did you forget something?" She straightened up a bit, crossing her arms. "In my apartment?"

"I..."

"'Cause you don't have to bother going up. I'll give it to you tomorrow. At work."

He sighed knowing exactly what was going through Usagi's mind right now. "I was just going to open your door. That door." He pointed to the passenger next to her.

"Oh." Her hands slowly dropped to her sides.

"But, since you're good," he went on pulling his left leg inside and closing his door. "Take care."

Her expression softened. "Thank you. Thanks for the intent anyway." She smiled at him. "You take care too."

"Thanks." He returned her smile, and with that she closed the door. He watched her go inside the building before finally driving away.

* * *

"Are you sure it was her?" asked Ami in a low voice as she and Usagi walked towards their table, holding up their lunch trays.

"Positive." Both women set their trays down, sitting beside each other.

"What does it mean..." Ami's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"That's a rhetorical question, right?"

"I'll try and make a deeper research into this. We haven't looked into possible relatives Hotaru Tomoe might have because we assumed they've vanished from the surface of the earth."

"Or maybe she got adopted?"

"And the foster parents take her back to the same house and she has no memories from five years ago?"

Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "That or any number of possible explanations. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Uh-huh." Ami unwrapped her chicken sandwich. "By the way, how did it go last night? I mean, aside from the Michiru Kaioh experience."

Usagi just looked at her friend as she uncapped her orange soda.

"Mamoru-san was technically your date for the evening."

Usagi shrugged. "Except for that time we almost got kicked out of the theater, if not for Rei, I'd say it was normal. That's normal by regular people's standards. Not us. For me, it was weird."

"Weird how?"

"He wasn't being a jerk like usual. Nice even. As if he's trying not to be a jerk around me, you know?"

"I'd roll my eyes but then it would look like I'm trying too hard, not to mention possibly disturbing."

"I would find it disturbing because I wouldn't get why you would do that in the first place. Spill." She gazed steadily at her friend. "Why is he being nice to me?"

"You think I can't be nice to you for no particular reason?"

Usagi almost jumped in her seat at Mamoru's deep voice behind her. She put her hands on the table to steady herself.

"You can forget I said that, jerk."

He chuckled and took the vacant seat beside her while Dr. Urawa took the one beside Ami.

"Sorry," he smiled at her. "Couldn't help it."

The discussion then turned to the previous night's event. According to Urawa, Michiru Kaioh had spent most of her teenage and adult life in Europe. Performing in concerts as early as 13 years old. It was only recently that she came back to Japan, and apparently for good, bringing her worldwide fame with her.

"You know Usagi," said Ami as she wiped the corners of her mouth with a napkin, "after all these years, it never occurred to me that you liked classical music."

Mamoru looked at Usagi and remembered the trance-like state she was in as she watched Michiru Kaioh perform. Aside from the fact that he'd enjoyed the show, he was glad for the opportunity to watch Usagi half the time and her not noticing.

"Neither did I," Usagi replied. "I remember two plays I went to when I was younger. Well, I remember going, but forgot what it was all about-"

"Because you fell asleep," Mamoru blurted out and then mentally kicking himself for old habits that refused to die.

"Because I fell asleep." Usagi went on, placing her empty bento bowl back in the tray, as if what Mamoru had said was the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

"The Kiss of Selene is showing next week," Mamoru said as he and Usagi stepped off the elevator at the 9th floor. She, headed towards her station, and he for something he'd mentioned he needed to get in a room on the same floor. "I heard it's good."

She stopped and turned to face him.

"A patient gave me tickets. Two. Motoki doesn't want to go, and I thought it would be awkward to ask another guy to go with me."

She laughed and pulled him to the side to make way for a patient in a wheelchair, accompanied by a nurse holding up a dextrose bag, pass through.

"Why in the world would you be asking out guys? Don't tell me... My god, Rei's in for a big disappointment.."

Her laughter filled the somber hall and him. Usagi had just practically said that he was gay and yet he found himself laughing with her, enjoying the moment.

"It's not like that," he said finally. "I don't really have a lot of friends that I could ask. In particular, female friends."

"Really?" Usagi looked at him curiously, composing herself. "I find that hard to believe... I know a lot of women who-"

"Well it's your lucky day because I choose you," he finished for her.

She blinked. "Say again?"

He cleared his throat. "That is, the tickets were given to me this morning, before lunch. And then you said that you liked what you saw-heard last night, so I thought... Well, you're the first one I came across who might appreciate the play."

"Uh-huh." She crossed her arms in front of her, her expression turning curious. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No," came his automatic reply. "I mean," he paused to recollect his thoughts. The intent, of course, was a date. But she'd had him floored. "I just thought you might want to go. Just two friends going out. I could go with Motoki, but like I said, he's got other plans."

"Mm..." She resumed her walk, he following suit. "That would be nice. I'd love to."

"Great. Good." He kept his voice even, trying to contain his smile and to jump for joy. "It would have been a shame to let those tickets go to waste."

"You wouldn't have asked the next girl that comes your way?"

"Like I said, I don't have a lot of female friends."

"Lucky me. When and what time exactly is the concert?"

"Umm... I don't remember. I don't have the tickets with me. I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I stashed them away in my locker and I just remembered that I have a procedure in 10 minutes. See you later. Bye."

And with that, he quickly made his way back to the elevators.

* * *

The next day, Mamoru spent his lunch hour to buy the two tickets to the play that he and Usagi were supposed to watch next week. He still couldn't believe that he'd finally asked Usagi out. Even though he himself had called it a 'friendly night out', it was a date as she'd called it. It surprised him even more that she hadn't given much resistance over the matter. On his way back, he was tempted to buy flowers again. But Motoki had advised him to take things slow. The fact that he being nice too her was a bit of an alien experience for Usagi, rushing to express his feelings for her would be like performing open heart surgery on someone who was in the middle of having a stroke.

There were a few doctors in the doctor's lounge when he came back in to double check his schedule for the next two weeks. If anything, he considered himself a good planner. After next week's play, he'll need to come up with another for the following week.

"Chiba-san," Dr. Kamia, a doctor around his age called out to him. The former was sitting at the edge of the table, staring at the television mounted on the wall at one corner of the room. "how long has it been since Seiya Kou's been discharged?"

"Mm..." He made a mental calculation as he went over the schedule on the whiteboard. "Almost three weeks ago. Why?"

"Well he seems to make a fast recovery," Dr. Kamia gestured toward the television with the mug in his hand.

Mamoru turned his attention to the television. His eyes furrowed slightly when he saw Seiya Kou smiling in front of the camera, standing between his two brothers. He was holding the mic on his left hand. It looked like they were on some sort of variety show. The youngest of the Kou brothers holding up a disc.

"Must be an old video." He turned his eyes back to the board.

"Yup. Two days ago. Seems like they have a new album out already."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Sailormoon universe belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. But this story is mine, and I am not abandoning it :)

* * *

Usagi made her way to the fire exit when the elevator doors opened to the topmost floor. The seriousness in Mamoru's voice over the phone at her station left her nervous at the urgency that he had demanded that she meet with him at her secret place. Even though she had hesitated at first when he had flatly refused to tell her what it was over the phone, curiosity won her over. She couldn't think of a single reason that would call for such a meeting. Their last encounter had been when he had invited her to watch a play. She didn't think that he would've gone to such lengths to cancel. And she couldn't help but feel disappointed at the thought.

She didn't see him near the rails where they both had been leaning on last time they were here. She walked around the concrete walls of the fire exit and saw him leaning with his back to the wall. The sun was already setting and his face was partly covered by the shadow of the wall he was leaning on.

"Chiba?"

He made no indication that he heard her. She felt slight panic rising within her when she was able to see his face clearly. She had seen him frustrated, irritated, at her before but not quite like the expression he wore now.

"Hey Chiba," she stepped closer. "something wrong? Are you okay?"

She stopped in her approach when his head moved halfway in her direction. She was rooted to the spot waiting for him to say something. He straightened slowly, and strode towards her. When his deep blue eyes finally met hers, she almost stepped back at the intensity of his gaze. The calmness around him and the controlled breaths he took had opposite effect on her that she bit her lower lip as she tried to maintain eye contact. Standing less than two feet apart, he held up a piece of paper to her. Usagi's eyes went to what seemed to be a torn page of a magazine and then back at him. When it became apparent that she wouldn't be able to get a word out of him, she took the paper. With both hands, she smoothed out the edges to open it fully. Her eyes quickly found Seiya Kou and his brothers. She saw the date had been marked with an orange highlighter pen. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Mamoru whose expression remained unchanged as he looked at her. Her eyebrows furrowed as her eyes went back to the picture. The StarLights were in a press conference announcing the release of their latest album. Also marked out was Seiya's left hand holding one of the microphones in front of him. The picture had been taken almost a week ago.

"I.. I don't understand...How-"

"I believe the correct question is 'why?'" He finished for her, his tone even.

She looked up at him.

"Why what?"

He took another controlled breath before answering. "Why go through all that trouble when in the end... you were just gonna do it anyway?"

"Do what?" A familiar feeling of anger was replacing the panic and nervousness that she'd felt earlier.

"This!" He pointed roughly at Seiya's picture. "And stop acting innocent because it's not gonna work this time."

"Look, I don't know what exactly you're accusing me of here. I'm just as surprised as you are-"

"Surprised?" He took a step back, smiling sardonically. "That's putting it a little too mildly, don't you think?"

"What did I ever do to you?" Usagi's voice rose.

"That's exactly what I want to know." He held her by the shoulders. "What happened that day in the park? What did you do to me? To Seiya? How?"

The fear and nervousness came back as he held her close, their faces less than a foot apart. She struggled in his grasp but his hands were firm.

"I didn't... I had nothing to do with Seiya's-"

"I remember."

The next thing she knew his lips had made contact with hers. She was too shocked to react, except to close her eyes. And at this Mamoru deepened the kiss. His hands went from her shoulders to her back, enveloping her. Usagi's mind went blank as her other non-thinking senses took over. She held on to him to keep steady as her mind registered that her knees would not be able to hold her up.

The high-pitched ring of his pager, however, pulled the rationality back like the snap of an elastic band effectively separating them. Or rather, her from him. Usagi looked at him with the same confusion in her eyes, and something else not quite anger, their breaths labored.

"Usagi," He swallowed and made a step towards her. "I..."

He was stopped in his tracks when Usagi's right palm made contact with his cheek. Not trusting herself to say or do anything else in front of him, she quickly turned and made her way back inside the building.

* * *

When the elevator doors opened to the lobby, he was surprised to find a large crowd a few meters away. His eyes blinked a few times when a camera flash went off, followed by a few more. Some of the other passengers inside the elevator went ahead of him to see what the commotion was all about. Taking advantage of his height, he looked on as well but not making a step towards the crowd. His eyes squinted at the familiar looking bald head that stood out. Recognition struck him soon after and he knew that it could only mean one thing. Not quite looking forward to the re-encounter, he quickly made his way to the main doors. Twenty steps that looked too far away with the number of people that were currently coming in and the security personnel that was trying to hold up against the influx of fans.

He heard his name called, but kept on.

"Dr. Chiba! Hey, Dr. Chiba!"

He stopped at the third mention of his name. He took a deep breath before turning towards the direction of the voice. Sure enough, it was Seiya Kou that had called out, and was currently walking towards him. Just a step behind him was Nomura, and Usagi. The latter was not looking at him, and looked very much like she didn't want to be there either. Two more of Seiya's bodyguards came in and shielded them from the crowd.

"Kou-san," he put on smile. "how are you?"

"Please," Seiya held out his left hand to him, his eyes as bright as his smile. "call me Seiya."

He felt it awkward to shake another person's hand using his left hand, but understood what Seiya wanted to do. He felt Seiya tighten his grip a bit and he was looking at Mamoru as if waiting on his approval.

"May I?" Mamoru asked.

"Of course."

Using his fingers from both of his hands, he felt for the area where there had been most supposedly permanent damage in Seiya's left hand. He wasn't sure what he expected to find. For one thing, the ones that were permanently damaged were the nerves. Bones and muscles would heal in time. But he was desperate. Anything would be good enough so that he would be wrong in his accusations of Usagi. Anything that would give him an excuse to talk to her and apologize.

"Wow," he said and let go of the hand. "Nothing... I mean.."

"That's exactly what my doctor said," Seiya said. "that there was nothing wrong with my hand."

"You've seen a doctor?"

"I had to. I wasn't sure if I should be scared or excited when my hand twitched when I got home about 3 weeks ago."

Mamoru's eyes went to Usagi but she was looking up at Seiya, her expression unreadable.

"At first Dr. Kinoshita thought you'd made a grave mistake," Seiya went on. Usagi's eyes met his for a moment before turning back to Seiya. "then I showed her the x-rays, the medical records, and she was speechless."

His eyes made a sweep in Usagi's general direction before looking at Seiya again, and managed a small smile. "There are times Seiya-san," he said. "wherein doctors make mistakes. You don't know how much I wished that I was wrong with your case. I could've prevented..." his eyes went to Usagi again who refused to meet his gaze. "unnecessary hurt." His eyes returned to Seiya. "But I am happy for you."

"Don't sweat it, doc. If anything, it made me a better, stronger person," Seiya turned to Usagi. "You are the best thing that happened to me in this whole thing, Odango." He took one of her hands in both of his. "Believe me it was worth the trouble of getting run over by a bus."

"You'd be surprised at the statistics," Mamoru forced a smile as he looked at them.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said with a wave of his hand. "just a silly joke that Nurse Tsukino and I share. If you'll excuse me," He held out his hand to Seiya. "I have an appointment to make. It was good to see again, Seiya-san."

* * *

Usagi was glad to find the apartment empty when she came home. She didn't have to prepare dinner because Rei was out on a date with Yuichirou and Makoto had already gone to work. Her dinner was in the oven where Makoto had left it for her. However, food was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment.

While putting up her keys near the coat rack in the foyer, her eyes caught a glimpse of the red mark around the number 23 in the calendar. In it was the first character of Yuichiriou's name and a heart beside it. It was Thursday and her mind went back to a particular Thursday afternoon many years ago.

_She unfolded the test paper in her hand once again, easily side-stepping a kid on a skateboard going the opposite direction. Any other day, she might have gone after that kid bellowing road rules of safety and pedestrians. But not today._

_'90% Good work!' She mouthed the words from her Math finals. She didn't care if anybody looked at her funny for the wide smile she wore. Not even that ego-centric, devil-spawn Mamoru-baka on his best day could throw an insult at her and make her flinch. Truth was, she was anxious to run into him. She felt the glow of gloating energy flowing around her. Albeit their usual encounter should have happened 2 blocks ago. Today was Thursday. Mamoru was always hanging at Crown Arcade with Motoki around this time after his classes at the university. She puffed her chest and with a determined pace headed for Crown Arcade. With a score like this, she was sure she'd be able to smooch a free milkshake from Motoki, and something to eat as well. But that came second to the anticipation of finally being able to see the dumbstruck expression on Mamoru Chiba's face when he sees her test paper._

_"Hey-!" She was stopped when she didn't see the familiar figure with the green blazer hunched over on the bar stool. And instead of Motoki, she saw his younger sister Unazuki talking to one of the male customers. She heard someone mutter something behind her and she moved from the doorway._

_"Usagi-san," Unazuki smiled and waved at her. "over here!" She smiled back and came over. She settled herself on _his_ stool. _

_"Unazuki-chan," Usagi put her testpaper back in her skirt's pocket. "what a surprise to see you here." _

_"Onii-san wanted me to cover for him while drives Mamoru-san to the airport. What can I get you today? Let me see, Onii-san said you'd want your usual chocolate milkshake with extra syrup..."_

_Usagi blinked. "Sorry, what?"_

_"You want marshmallows for toppings?"_

_"Uh... no. What... what did you say about Mamoru going to the airport?"_

_"Oh," Unazuki raised her eyebrows in mild surprise. "didn't they tell you?"_

_Usagi shook her head slowly._

_Unazuki beamed. "Mamoru got a scholarship grant to study in America! Can you imagine? He gets to go to America, full scholarship, sponsorship, everything!" When Usagi didn't respond, she went on. "Onii-san says he probably won't be back for a while. Like, we'll be lucky if he even gets to visit once a year." She looked at Usage and noticed that the latter had kept silent, with a blank expression on her face, and slightly pale. "Usagi-san, are you okay?"_

_Usagi blinked, her mind going back to the present conversation and her eyes focused back to Unazuki. "Yeah," she forced a smile. "That's really great. For Mamoru. Something had to come out of him being a smart aleck, smartass, hunched over a book or other on this stool everyday, right? Even though he is the biggest jerk here in Juuban, he shouldn't get into much trouble over there. They're bigger there and he wouldn't be that much of a bully."_

_Unazuki smiled. "Yeah. So uh..."_

_"You know what," Usagi stood up. "I just remembered I had to meet the girls at Rei's after school today. You know, finals results and all."_

_"Sure." Unazuki smiled and watched Usagi head out of the Crown Arcade, shoulders slumped._

Eight years ago he left. And she felt cheated that he didn't even say goodbye. Didn't even give her the chance to show him her Math exam results, and gloat for at least the entire summer vacation. When she'd had hoped that maybe his teasing would stop and he wouldn't point out to her all the time how dumb she was. That maybe he'd realize that she could be good at something. That maybe she would be good enough for him. But he left and that was the end of that. Perhaps she would have been able to gloat about graduating college if she hadn't been trying to evade him for what had happened the day before their first day at work at Azabu General Hospital.

And now this. She groaned as she sat on her bed still wearing her nurse's uniform. One moment he would be teasing her, then bringing her treats, invite her to watch a play, and then he'd be angry, accusing her, and then kissing her. And she had kissed him back. She felt heat rise up in her neck and face as the incident from the roof filled her mind. She bit her thumb, her eyes unseeing as she pulled her legs close to her chest. She looked at her right palm as if she could still feel the sting when it made contact with his cheek. She found that ironic for someone with her abilities. She blushed when she remembered the other sensations of that afternoon as well. The beeping of his pager was the wake-up call she needed because she wasn't sure what might have happened if that hadn't separated them. Not that they would have gone beyond kissing, but it reminded her that she was supposed to be angry at him. She had followed that up reality check with a slap to his face. And just when she thought she had escaped him to keep a few moments to herself to think, Seiya showed up. There she saw for herself what Mamoru had been accusing her of.

How would she face him the next time they met in the hallway? With all of the doubts from Seiya's mysterious recovery, and his suspicions about her-though she would never admit to anything. And that kiss. And all the things she was starting to feel again. Feelings she'd thought she'd forgotten many years ago. Silly teenaged crush.

She wondered if she should just tell him everything and come clean with it. That would erase the doubts about her power but raise a whole lot of other questions. Questions she wasn't supposed to answer to protect Hotaru who was now back in Juuban. It was bigger than her and she wasn't sure she was ready to trust Mamoru with it, or if she should.

* * *

"Do you have Dr. Urawa's number?" Motoki asked Mamoru who sat on the stool beside him on the bar. "I want to give him a personal invitation for the opening.

"No. Why would I have his number? Ask Ami," Mamoru answered and took a sip of his coffee.

Motoki frowned. "That's very cold of you. I thought you were buddies."

"It just didn't occur to me to ask for his number, okay?" As eventful as the day had been for him, he found that he didn't want to be alone with his thoughts at the moment as would have been usual for him. He wanted to distract himself for much longer if he could help it, and not think of Usagi. For this reason, he went straight to Motoki's coffee shop that was in the same block as Azabu General Hospital.

"Argh!" Motoki groaned after pressing a few buttons on his cell phone. "I don't have Ami's number on this phone." He turned to his friend. "I don't suppose..."

"Yes, I have her number." He let out an exasperated sigh and reached for his phone in his jacket's side pocket. Motoki caught sight of something that fell on the floor.

"What's this?" Motoki asked as he picked up the piece of paper. "The Kiss of Selene... a play?" He turned to Mamoru. "You're watching a play? By yourself?"

Mamoru looked at the ticket for a moment and then took out the other one inside his pocket placing it on the counter before Motoki along with Ami Mizuno's number on a napkin. "Here. Take your girlfriend to a classy date."

"Just so you know," said Motoki taking the other ticket into his hand. "I do take her to these kinds of places. And not that I mind the generosity-'cause Kami knows that's a rarity with you, why would you have tickets to a play?" Motoki's eyes narrowed. "Unless..."

Instead of answering, Mamoru took another sip of his coffee.

Motoki's eye widened. "Wow. So you were gonna go on a date and someone actually dumped you?" Then his brows furrowed again. "But, what about Usagi then?"

He let out an exasperated sigh. "I was gonna go with Usagi."

Motoki could only blink and studied his friend's features for a few moments. "Perhaps," he said finally. "you were moving too fast…"

"She already said yes before I got the tickets."

"I don't understand..."

Mamoru turned his head towards the street outside, the siren coming from the ambulance getting his attention. So much for not wanting to think about Usagi. He thought to himself.

"I don't think she wants to go anymore," he said. "And... neither do I."

Motoki crossed his arms. "What did you fight about this time?"

"Seiya Kou."

"Hmm…. What did you do?"

"I... can't give you all the details. But suffice to say that she... she lied to me, okay?" His face hardened when his eyes landed on the flower shop across the street, in particular, the bouquet of white roses on display. "She kept something from me… Something that was just as important to me as it was to her. And then I kissed her. And then she slapped me."

"Okay." Motoki leaned back a bit, his left elbow leaning on the edge of the counter as he studied his friend's face for a few moments. "And it happened in that order, not the reverse?"

Mamoru nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"Wow." Motoki turned so that his body was facing the bar and he put both of his elbows on the counter. "How do you get yourself into these situations?"

He chuckled. "You tell me. You've been around long enough."

Motoki sighed. "I wish. I really wish I could. I've always known Usagi to be sweet, gentle, and could never hurt a fly. But you always manage to prove me wrong. Just you."

Mamoru turned his head to face his best friend of nearly 10 years. "You really think that you know her that much, huh?"

Motoki frowned slightly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"No, not nothing. Tell me." Motoki turned to face Mamoru again. "You're my friend and Usagi is like a little sister to me. I should be able to do something to clear out this misunderstanding."

"It's not a misunderstanding, Motoki. She chooses to show a different side to people, but I've seen her for what she really is. A hypocrite, and a liar. A very good one too. Had me fooled until I found her out."

"Right. So we, me and her best friends, who have known her for about 12 years-give or take, have all been fooled. And you, who's known for what, 3 years-cumulative, have unmasked her for who she really is?"

Mamoru shook his head. "I can't win this conversation with you." He got up to leave.

On his way to door, Mamoru saw the banner that was going up on the day of the official opening. Up until then, he hadn't bothered to ask his friend what the name of the coffee was going to be. "Crown Cafe," he read aloud and then turned back to his friend. "Seriously? You couldn't think of another name for your own first business venture. And I thought you were excited."

"It's called branding," Motoki replied grinning at his friend. "By the way, even though you and Usagi are at it again, I still expect you to be on your best behavior because she'll be here. And you can't-"

"Yes. You don't have to remind me that you're holding this opening party for my sake. Which, by the way, I still think is pretty dumb. You know I don't like parties."

"See?" Motoki stood up facing his friend. "That's how much I love you man. You and Usagi. And nothing would make me happier than-"

"Okay, stop." Mamoru held out a hand. "Let's not go there. I've had enough of your darling Usagi-chan for today."

* * *

Sunlight illuminated Usagi's room. By its brightness she guessed it was probably about 9:30. She lay wide awake in her bed staring at the bright ceiling. Before she went to bed last night she was relieved to remember that it was her day off today and tomorrow. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to let her sleep through most of the night. She would never admit it to anyone that Mamoru Chiba intimidated her. That next to thunderstorms, spiders, and snakes, the guy perturbed her. Now more than ever. Her thoughts were disturbed when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Usagi-chan, you're awake?" Ami asked from the other end.

"Yeah, Ami. What's up?"

"Just checking if we're still on for lunch."

Usagi groaned inwardly. She'd also forgotten that it was Ami's day off too today and that they were going to spend it together to check on the information that she'd gathered about the Tenous. "Yeah. Crown Arcade at 11:30."

"Alright. Um.. Usagi-chan, everything okay? Did something happen?"

'Where to begin?' she thought to herself. "I'm okay, Ami-chan. But there's something I need to tell you. See you at lunch."

"Wait wait," Usagi put her hand over Ami's hand on the keyboard. "Go back."

Ami hit the key to scroll back to the previous page, showing the picture of Michiru Kaioh and a tall blond, wearing a white tuxedo. The picture had been taken at a celebrity gala over 2 years ago.

"I know him," Usagi pointed at the screen. "That's the guy who helped me and Minako the other day at the parking lot when my car broke down."

"You mean _her_?"

"No, _him," _Usagi's index finger almost touched the screen. "Haruka Tenou."

"Yes, Usagi-chan," Ami said patiently. "her. She's woman."

Usagi looked at her friend and then inched nearer to the 10" monitor of her Ami's netbook. She leaned back, her mind going back to how Minako had swooned about her, and very obvious about it. "Huh. Minako's gonna be disappointed."

"Anyway," said Ami. "as I was saying, Haruka Tenou adopted Hotaru and gave her her last name even though Michiru Kaioh is Hotaru's aunt."

"Sounds suspicious doesn't it?" Usagi said, taking a sip of her iced tea. "I mean, it's as if they're purposely trying to hide her identity. Or her past."

"To people who are looking for her, yeah it would. But other than that, it would seem like just any other normal adoption process."

"And the Tenous got lucky Michiru's niece landed in their laps in an orphanage in Germany?"

"And now they're living in Dr. Tomoe's old mansion? I don't think so."

Usagi shrugged and took a bite of her chocolate mousse.

"Obviously, there's more to it than that. What I'm curious to know is why they brought her back here to Japan. If they are trying to protect Hotaru, why bring her back here?"

Both girls were silent each in their own thoughts until Ami closed her laptop. "I'll let you know when I find out more."

Usagi noted how her friend had said 'when' and not 'if'. She didn't know anyone else as diligent, or as persistent, as Ami Mizuno when it came to finding information. Almost the same as Minako's obsession for celebrity gossip.

"Your turn," Ami said turning her full attention to Usagi. "What was it that you said you needed to tell me that the others couldn't know. Is it about…."

Usagi nodded and took a deep breath. "Seiya's back."

"So I heard."

"And he can move his hand. The broken hand."

Ami's brows furrowed. "What are you saying?"

"His hand is fully recovered. He says it happened after he got discharged."

Ami was quiet for a few moments. "You didn't..."

"No," Usagi said firmly. "It wasn't me."

"You're 100% sure? Subconsciously-"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Ami leaned back and let out a breath. "Must be someone else then. Just as Hotaru had said before, there are others."

"Yeah."

Noticing that her friend was still tense, Ami leaned closer. "Usagi?"

"Mamoru thinks I did it."

Usagi waited patiently as she waited for Ami to recover from her last statement. They had made a pact after Usagi first asked her to keep her secret between themselves, that everything related to Usagi's abilities was not to be kept from the other. Ami had made a set of rules for both of them, what to do and when. And she had broken the first and most important one.

"And why would he think that?" Ami said finally.

Usagi went on to relay what had happened in the park the day that Mamoru got back. "... until yesterday, the topic hadn't come up. Until he saw that magazine article."

Ami massaged the bridge of her nose. "Usagi, why didn't you tell me all of this sooner?"

"I thought I had it under control. I thought I was doing just fine brushing him off. And it worked. For a time."

"Obviously, it doesn't sound like he was convinced," Ami leaned back on her seat. "He was just taking his time until he could ask you again, or something like what happened to Seiya to come up."

Usagi sighed. "So what do I do?"

"How did your 'discussion' end? Where does he, and you, stand?"

"I wish I knew," Usagi shook her head. "I told him I had nothing to do with it... then his pager went off and I left him there."

"And he let you go just like that?"

"Yeah," Usagi took another sip of her drink that was now mostly water from the ice that had melted. "What was he gonna do? Push me off the roof if I didn't give him the answer he wanted?"

Ami shrugged. "Are you coming to Motoki's opening party? He's gonna be there for sure."

Usagi let out a sigh. "Yeah. It's too close to the hospital that I don't have a valid excuse for not dropping by even though I'm on night shift. And besides, I can't let him think that I'm trying to avoid him on purpose."

"That would make it a lot more suspicious," said Ami. "Just act like your usually-annoyed self when he's around. No one would think anything out of the ordinary."

* * *

They were both good actors. Although he had to admit she did a better performance than him. Nobody found their indifference to each other unusual, even when Usagi had come up to Motoki to greet him while she pretended that he didn't exist even as he stood next to his best friend. Motoki did good too. He thanked Usagi for dropping by, acting as though he didn't know what was going on between him and Usagi, but didn't force a conversation between the two of them either. He just stood there quietly as he watched the exchange, taking casual sips of his drink trying to look bored until she turned to go back to where her friends were seated. He should have made a snide remark, or teased her, as his role in the whole charade would have dictated. But he couldn't think of what to say, good or bad, to her. Sure, she stood out among the crowd as a beautiful angel with her golden odangos on each side of her head in a white nurse's uniform while the rest of the crowd were wearing their best party attires. He even noticed how quite a number of the men's eyes lit up when they saw her, if not at least for the way she was dressed. But what did it matter to him now, or to her, had he said or done anything? He thought to himself. Something bigger had come between them and he didn't know if he wanted to remove it, whatever it was.

"What do you think, Mamoru-kun?"

He looked at his best friend standing beside him and then at the rest of the men in their crowd of five, including Dr. Urawa. "Uh... yes," he said to Motoki. He wasn't sure if his friend had been asking for his opinion or his agreement at something. "I agree." He added just to be safe. He reached for his phone inside his jacket's pocket. "I just remembered I needed to make a phone call. Excuse me."

Motoki's coffee shop had four tables outside for those who would want to smoke while having their coffee, or simply enjoy the Azabu open air. Most of the guests were inside so there were 2 tables that were unoccupied. He took a seat from the farthest one and put his phone back inside his jacket's inside pocket. He knew that with whatever excuse he came up with, Motoki wouldn't let him go early without much trouble. So the least he could do for Usagi, and himself, was to keep from each others' line of sight.

"So this betrayal of trust that you and her fought about," Motoki said taking a seat in front of him. "It had something to do with Seiya Kou?"

Figures. He thought to himself. Motoki was not the type to let things slide just like that, or to leave him alone even if he shouted it to his face. "Yes."

"When you confronted her, did she deny it?"

"Yes."

"And it didn't occur to you to believe her?"

He looked at his friend for a moment before answering. "I'm not stupid." His eyes went to the window on the opposite side from where he sat. Usagi's back was to him. "She's lied to me before. Same situation, different person."

"You're so sure about that? Do you even know this other person? Or proof-"

"It was me," he said cutting of Motoki. "I know what she did, but she keeps on denying it."

"And this thing that she did, you can't tell me?"

Mamoru shook his head.

"Was it bad? Did it hurt you, or anyone?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Of course it does!" Motoki exclaimed, making Mamoru look at him. "It would only be logical that you would be angry if she did something wrong, though I would find that somewhat unbelievable on her part. So was it good or bad, this act of betrayal you're talking about?"

"Damn it Motoki!" Mamoru slammed his fist on the table, making some of the guests inside look out the window. "That's not the point."

"What is? That she didn't trust you enough to tell you that she did something for the good of someone else?"

His jaw clenched. "I had a right to know."

"And you don't trust her judgment to believe otherwise?" Motoki leaned forward. "If she didn't tell you when as you say she did it to you, what makes you think that she would do so if she did it for someone else? If she did it for the good of that someone else as she did for you? Even if it is your patient."

He looked at his best friend for a few moments and then his eyes went to the big glass window. Her back was to him and her head made nodding movements while Rei who sat in front of her talked.

A small smile appeared on Motoki's face as he noticed his best friend's expression slowly change as he continued to look at Usagi in silence. "Go on," he said finally shaking Mamoru from his thoughts. "take a walk. Clear your head."

Mamoru's eyes went to Motoki. He took a deep breath and stood up. Putting his hand in his pants pocket, he did as he was told taking one last glance at Usagi as he went.

Usagi's eyes went to the window as she watched his retreating figure. Not wanting to risk being alone with him even for a second, she stayed with her friends a little longer when Mamoru went outside. She had hoped that it was because he was leaving, but Rei who was sitting beside the window and across from her told her otherwise.

"Told you he was brooding more than usual," said Makoto as she too watched Mamoru leave.

"Maybe something's really bothering him this time," Minako said. "He didn't even say a word to Usagi."

"I really have to go," Usagi stood up, hoping to prevent the discussion from going further or be directed at her which was usually the case when her friends talked about him. "I'm supposed to be on a 15-minute break and it's close to 30 mins already."

"We'll walk you back," said Makoto standing up as well. "It's late and—"

"What am I twelve?" Usagi said indignantly. "I'll be fine."

"Call us when you get there, 'kay?" said Rei.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

"Keisuke," Mamoru addressed the head lab technician. "I need an MRI. Stat." He gestured to his patient who was unconscious as he lay on the gurney and then passed a him a completed form for the urgent request.

Keisuke looked at the form, and then at the patient. "Okay. I'll put yours up next after this one." He gestured to the patient currently being examined behind the see-through glass window.

"Itou-san," Jiro Katashi, the lab assistant spoke up. He was the one currently behind the controls. "Dr. Ginga's patient is up next. He will be coming by shortly to check on her."

"This is urgent," Keisuke gestured to Mamoru's patient.

"But Dr. Ginga's patient-"

"Will have to wait," said Mamoru cutting off the lab assistant. "I didn't come here with an immediate request form to wait in line."

"What's going on here?" Seijurou Ginga said coming inside the control room. The nurse that Mamoru came with, along with Keisuke Itou were already inside the scanning room fitting in Mamoru's patient. "Chiba?"

"I told him that your patient was supposed to go next Dr. Ginga," Jiro replied. "But he came with a form so that his patient could go next."

"Thank you, Katashi-san," Mamoru cast a side glance at the lab assistant and then turned to Seijuurou. "Sorry Ginga. My patient couldn't wait. We have an operation-"

"And so you thought you could make _my_ patient wait?" Seijuurou cut him off. "Do you have any idea who my patient is?"

"No. But I was under the assumption that everyone was treated equally when it came to medical attention."

"She's the wife of the Prime Minister!"

"And mine's a plumber whose next stroke would be twice as fatal if we don't find out where the blockage in the brain is."

"Take your patient to the West Wing. Now," Seijuurou commanded. "I will not be humiliated in front of a very important patient by someone who doesn't understand what courtesy means."

"Are you kidding me?" Mamoru pointed at his patient who was already going in to the machine. "Take _your_ patient to the West Wing. I came here because it was the most accessible for my patient. Like I said, it was urgent." Mamoru grabbed the form he showed to Keisuke earlier and handed it to Seijuurou. "Here. Give it to them, or if you want, give it to management."

Seijuurou took the paper and crumpled it, locking eyes with Mamoru. "One of these days Chiba..." He threw the crumpled piece of paper aside and left the room.

Mamoru looked at the crumpled form on the floor and then at Jiro who was still looking in the direction where Seijuurou Ginga had gone. "Aren't you gonna need that?" Mamoru pointed to the crumpled piece of paper. Silently, Jiro picked up the paper tried to smoothen the edges.

* * *

"Good work Dr. Chiba," an older doctor shook Mamoru's hand when they were out of the operating room. Both men were still wearing their blue scrubs. "Perhaps you'd like to consider neurosurgery? I could sure use someone like you in my team."

"Thank you, Dr. Kanzaki. However, I still have 2 years of residency for general surgery left."

"The same two years that you'll spend as resident in neurosurgery if you decide now," the older man smiled knowingly at him.

"Thank you," Mamoru tried to contain his smile to a minimum as he shook the man's hand again with two hands. "I-I can't give you a definite answer yet because I'll still need to talk to-"

"Yes, yes," Dr. Kanzaki replied. "your Chief Resident. Let me know when you do."

"I sure will..." his attention however was caught by the sight of a short-haired intern carrying several charts in her hands walking past them. "Um, thanks again Dr. Kanzaki. If you'll excuse me..."

"Of course." The older doctor let him go.

"Ami!" Mamoru made a short run to catch up. "Ami, wait up."

"Mamoru-san, how are you?" Ami greeted him, but didn't stop in her tracks. Her eyes back to the charts in her hands after greeting him.

"Good," he replied matching her pace. "Just came out of surgery. Blood clot in the brain." He added the last part unable to contain his excitement which was rare for those who weren't in the neurology program.

"Wow," Ami turned to smile at him. "That's really nice."

"Yeah." He saw that her eyes were back to the charts again, her pace not slowing. He understood that she wasn't up for small talk and knew he had to make his point soon. "So uh, is everything okay with Usagi?"

She stopped at this, and turned to give him her full attention. "Usagi?"

"Uh.. well.. it's just that I haven't seen her lately. Is she sick or something?"

"No," Ami replied her brows furrowed slightly. "Not that I know of anyway. Why do you think she's ill?"

"I haven't seen her around. I tried calling her, several times, but she wouldn't answer the phone. Not a single reply to my text messages."

"She's on the night shift."

"Oh." Mamoru then remembered Usagi dropping by at Motoki's party wearing her uniform. "Yeah. I forgot."

"Is it something important or urgent? I could try and reach out to her for you."

"Um... no. Not really."

"Did you guys have a fight again?"

"Yeah. Something like that." He let out a sigh. "I guess I uh... just wanted to apologize to her. If she would answer the damn phone." He added the last statement under his breath.

Ami smiled. "I'll tell her."

"Dr. Chiba?"

Both turned to see Saori walking up to them.

"Hello Saori-san. What's up?"

"I just got a message from the Director's secretary. Dr. Ginga would like to see you in his office if you have a moment."

"I'll tell Usagi, Mamoru-san," Ami smiled at him and went on ahead of them.

"Thanks," Mamoru called out to her and then faced Saori. "Did she give a time as to when he wanted to see me?"

Saori shrugged. "As soon as you're free, I was told."

"Okay. Thanks."

* * *

When he got to the director's office, it didn't surprise him to find Seijuurou Ginga standing beside his father. The latter was sitting behind the large wooden desk, acting as the director of the hospital while Dr. Mizuno was away on an international medical conference. Dr. Fukuoka was there too, sitting on the couch with his ever present smile as he looked at him.

"Good afternoon Dr. Chiba," said Dr. Ginga. "we appreciate you coming over to meet with us. Please, have a seat."

"Thank you." Mamoru walked over to the chair facing the large desk.

"I'm sure you must be wondering why we've called you here," Dr. Fukuoka spoke up.

"Yes," Mamoru replied. "Is there a problem?"

"That depends on your answer," Seijuurou replied. Mamoru turned to look at him, unfazed by the statement. He was slightly amused he had carried on his threat a lot sooner than he expected.

"We wanted to talk to you about Seiya Kou," said Dr. Ginga. "I was informed that he dropped by for a visit a few days ago."

"Yes sir, he did."

"We checked his records," Seijuurou lay on the table in front of Mamoru a brown envelope with the mark of Azabu General Hospital and Seiya Kou's name. "And it seems that his current state is contrary to what's written there when he was released from his hospital. When you discharged him."

"Yes, that's correct. I had a chance to examine his left hand and it's true. It's fully recovered."

"So what do you think happened?" Seijuurou asked. "What do you think went wrong?"

"Wrong?" Mamoru repeated. "Are you asking if I made a misdiagnosis?"

"It is a possibility. You have to understand that Seiya Kou is very famous and people will be, or already are rather, curious about his miraculous recovery." Mamoru fought to keep his cool, his eyes level seeing where Seijuurou Ginga was headed with his questions. "We just want to be sure that the credibility of... the hospital remains intact through all of this."

"Relax Dr. Chiba," said Dr. Fukuoka. "This isn't an inquisition or anything like that. We trust your judgment and most importantly your capacity as a doctor of this hospital. We just want to hear both sides to be sure what we'll want to say to the Press, just in case."

He found himself relaxing at the older doctor's words. He didn't doubt for one bit that Seijuurou Ginga didn't exactly feel the same way.

"So tell us, Dr. Chiba," Dr. Ginga spoke up. "were you able to ask Kou-san about it?"

"Yes sir, I have." He went on to relay to them what Seiya had told him during his visit.

"Would it be possible for you to get in touch with this doctor of his?" Seijuurou asked when he finished.

"That won't be necessary," Dr. Fukuoka said before Mamoru could reply. "really Seijuurou, I don't think we need to go such lengths."

"But as doctors-"

"That's enough Seijuurou." The sternness in his father's voice made everyone in the room look to the older Ginga. "I believe that we have enough information to tell the media." He then turned to Mamoru. "What do you think Dr. Chiba? From your point of view, what do you believe happened here?" The rest of the occupants in the room turned their attention back to Mamoru.

He saw the anticipation and curiosity on the faces of the two older doctors as they waited on his reply, while Seijurou did not even bother to hide his skepticism as he crossed his arms.

"I believe him."

"A miracle?" Dr. Fukuoka asked. He stood up from where he sat on the couch, walking over to lean on the edge of Dr. Ginga's desk.

"Yes."

"Would this conclusion have something to do with a personal experience?" Dr. Fukuoka went on.

Mamoru took a few moments to ponder on what he was going to say. "I am a doctor. Being a man of science, I believe that there are things that can be proved by science. However, I also believe that there are things in this world that we are still unable to explain."

"So you're saying that you haven't had an experience, shall we say, closer to home before this?" He sensed that Dr. Fukuoka was not content with his reply and was looking and waiting for a different answer. His mind went back to time when the the older doctor had asked him about the accident in the park which he had been witness to.

"I... might have," he said finally. "I can't say for certain-"

"The park!" Dr. Fukuoka jumped from where he sat at the edge of Dr. Ginga's desk. "That accident in the park, right?"

He nodded.

"I knew it!"

"Like I said, sir, I'm not 100% certain if it really was that. I did hit my head pretty hard..."

"You should have seen it Ginga," Dr. Fukuoka referred to the senior Ginga as he went on. "He leaped 10 meters and hit the pavement directly. And not a scratch!"

"More like 5 or 6, actually." Mamoru corrected although he knew that the older doctor wasn't listening.

"That could be the only explanation for it. It was that girl. Did you ever find out who she was?"

"What girl?" Seijuurou was finally drawn back into the conversation.

"The girl that our young hero here saved from getting hit by a speeding car. Or was it a bus?"

"No... no sir, I didn't. When I came to, she was gone."

"Shame. Didn't get to see her clearly either because her back was to us and I was behind 2 rows of onlookers. The most she could have done was thank you for her saving her life..."

"Well..."

"But come to think of it, she did save yours afterwards," Dr. Fukuoka went on. "although that doesn't really make things even..."

"For my part," Mamoru said wanting to divert the focus of the topic to himself. "Dr. Fukuoka, I'm just glad she's safe." He believed that it was one thing for him to know about Usagi's secret because he had been involved directly and indirectly on two separate occasions. But it would be another thing entirely for the whole medical and scientific community to find out about it. And he understood now that Usagi didn't see the two situations to be any different from the other.

* * *

"Hey Odango Atama, isn't that your phone ringing?" Rei said as she sat down on the sofa with the bowl full of popcorn on her lap.

"Uhuh," Usagi replied and took a handful of popcorn, some of it falling on the sofa. With her other hand she picked up the fallen pieces and resumed her position facing the television. It was her day off as well as Makoto's. Whenever she and Makoto had the same days off from work, the rest of their friends came together to do their girl-bonding time due to the fact that out of the five of them, only she and Makoto didn't have regular rest days. Rei had brought with her home a chick flick to watch that night and they were still waiting on Minako and Ami to arrive.

"Well, aren't you going to answer it?" Rei asked, not bothering to hide her irritation at the incessant ringing.

"Just ignore it," said Makoto sitting on a single-seater couch. "At least try to anyway."

"If you aren't going to answer it just reject the call or turn it off."

"I can't turn it off," Usagi replied. "I'm on call."

"Then answer the phone or reject it. We're watching a movie."

"I can't. He might think I'm evading him on purpose."

"He?" Rei looked at her and then at Makoto.

"Chiba," the brunette replied. "It seems they've been at it again. And this time it seems he's actually calling her to apologize."

Rei's eyebrows furrowed and she lay down the popcorn bowl on the table and turned in the direction of Makoto. "When did this happen?"

"The other day."

"No, the part where Mamoru actually calls Odango Atama to apologize."

"The other day," Makoto repeated. "Guess the offense was that big."

"What did he do?" Rei turned to Usagi. "And was it actually his fault?"

"Yes. And I don't want to talk about it," Usagi replied with a finality in her voice.

The three girls faced the TV when the opening credits rolled in. And then Usagi's phone rang again.

"Oh for Kami's sake." Rei stood up and started towards Usagi's room.

"Where are you going?" Usagi sat up.

"If you want him to suffer, fine. But spare us the insanity."

"What are you gonna do?" Usagi stood up.

"Tell him not to call or just wait for you at the hospital to do his groveling. Either way, I'm gonna stop this nonsense."

"Okay fine," said Usagi walking towards her room. "I'll put it on silent vibrate."

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" said Rei going back to the sofa.

Usagi watched the small LCD screen on her phone where it flashed 'Chiba Mamoru calling...' Just like the other times he had called after Motoki's opening party, she let it go to voice mail. He didn't seem to be too keen to talk at Motoki's party, so why would he be calling now? She thought to herself. It was one thing when she would put up with his teasing, quite another when he would accuse her of supposedly having committed a crime. And even if it were true, she didn't understand why he would get mad at her like that and worse... She shook her head to shake away the thought.

She hated herself for her cowardice. If he was calling to insist about her hand in Seiya Kou's miraculous healing, she had no problem standing up to him on that. She had nothing to hide. But if he wanted to talk about something else, her mind couldn't process the possibility of the outcome. She didn't think she was ready to come to terms with what he would say, or her reaction. In the same way that she still couldn't come to terms with her reaction when he kissed her. Her mind was filled with dread at what he was probably thinking about _her_ reaction.

"Dear god I actually kissed him," she muttered to herself in resignation and let out a sigh.

"Oh?"

Usagi yelped as she turned to face a smirking Minako

"Do tell." Minako leaned on the door frame crossing her arms as she raised an amused eyebrow at Usagi.

"Minako!" Usagi put a hand to her chest. "Where'd you come from?"

"That's not important now. What matters is that I got here just in time. Now then," Minako stepped forward, clasped her hands in front of her and put on a mocking show of distress. "who's this lucky frog prince that fills you with such dread that you kissed him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She knew it was futile to deny what Minako heard, but she would try anyway. She knew they would never let her live this down.

"Usagi Tsukino," changed her expression to that of a reprimanding mother. "You do not go kissing around and not tell us."

"That's right," Makoto seconded, suddenly appearing on the doorway and behind her were Rei and Ami.

"What about Ami then?" said Usagi attempting to divert their attention and yet knowing that she was fighting a losing battle. "Did she tell you when she kissed Urawa?"

All of them turned to Ami who had just squeezed herself through the doorway with Rei and quickly regretting it.

"I did not!" Ami blushed furiously. "I did not kiss Urawa.. I mean-"

"Oh come on Ami-chan," Minako put an arm around the short-haired girl. "You don't have to sound like you're eight about this subject. Even if it is you."

Ami took a deep breath to calm herself. "I mean h-he... we haven't yet. And we're talking about Usagi, not me."

"Poor guy," said Rei.

Minako put both of her hands on her Ami's shoulders. "Or he's terribly shy," she said. "Maybe he needs a little encouragement. It wouldn't hurt to-"

Ami shrugged her shoulders to get away from Minako's grasp. "We're talking about Usagi here. Focus people."

"Actually, we're talking about kissing and not telling," Rei corrected. "At the moment, you're safe. Usagi isn't."

"So quit the whining and start name dropping," said Makoto. "Who is it and why are you hiding from him?"

"Was it that bad?" Rei asked.

"It..." Usagi let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't give you details. It's personal."

"Oh please," Minako chuckled. "you'll need a better reason than that."

"Maybe it's because it's someone we know," said Ami. "We all know."

Usagi tried not to show her panic at Ami's remark and noticed as the gears started rolling in the heads of her 3 other friends.

"It's not Ginga, is it?" said Makoto.

"Eeew! No."

The tall brunette shrugged. "That would explain why you'd be in hiding."

"After all this time Mako-chan," said Rei. "why would she suddenly be kissing him?"

"I want it to be clear," Usagi raised her index finger. "that I was not the one who did the kissing. I was the kissee."

"Unless this was a kiss close to a sexual harassment kind of thing..." Minako trailed off looking at Usagi who shook her head. "why would you be hiding from your kisser?"

"Because… you kissed him back!" Makoto pointed an accusing finger at Usagi, who felt her face grow hot. She wished then, of all the times she wished it before, that the ground would open up and swallow her.

"So who is this guy," Rei began. "that kissed Odango here, who kissed him back, and now she's too embarrassed to talk about it..."

"Not taking his calls…" Ami looked from Rei to Usagi. "It's not-"

Ami was cut off by the warning look in Usagi's eyes, but the damage had been done.

"Go on, Ami-chan," Rei prodded. "don't be afraid. Speak up."

Ami was torn between the pleading look from Usagi and the no-nonsense expression on the raven-haired girl's face. Instinct of survival kicked in, and she just gave an apologetic look at Usagi. "Well, Mamoru-san... he was asking me about Usagi. That she wasn't taking his calls and... and.."

Ami was cut off again, but this time by Minako's squeal. "Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod!" She said as she shook Makoto's arm. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Mamoru-san?" Makoto looked at Usagi and then back at Ami while trying to pry off Minako's fingers from her forearm. "Usagi's Mamoru-baka-san?"

Ami nodded and mouthed a 'sorry' to Usagi who had her hand covering her eyes in a defeated gesture.

"Calling to apologize huh?" said Makoto crossing her arms after finally being able to free her abused arm from Minako's clutches.

"I never said that," Usagi retorted. "You just assumed it was because he wanted to apologize."

"So why do you think he's calling you? And why are you hiding?"

"How should I know what goes on in that baka's brain? And I'm not hiding. I'm just too mad to face him right now. Or talk to him."

"Actually," Ami spoke up. "He did say something about wanting to apologize to you. For an argument you had a few days ago."

"But you did kiss him back though, right?" asked Minako. "I can see it in your face." She grinned.

"I was taken by surprise, and... and. Fine! I kissed him back, okay? And I slapped him afterwards. There."

There was a moment of silence as they stared at her, muted shock on their faces.

"Well," Makoto cleared her throat. "it is Mamoru after all."

"We were arguing, as always. A-and then..."

"In the middle of the argument, he just kisses you?" Rei asked.

"More like in the heat of their argument." Minako wiggled her eyebrows.

"What was it about this time that made him-"

"No more," Usagi raised her hands to them, cutting off Rei. "I'm not-I can't tell you more." Usagi turned her back to them. "This is between him and me. If it was about someone you didn't know, or didn't know you, I guess I could tell you. But not this time."

Minako shrugged her shoulders. "As for me, I've heard all I needed to know." She put an arm around Usagi. "Hang in there Usagi-chan. And don't worry. We won't act weird when he's around. It'll be like we're just plain clueless. Right girls?"

There was a general nod of agreement with the rest of her friends. She knew that that wouldn't last long. That they would be dying to know what happened on her next encounter with Mamoru Chiba once she got back to work. And she hoped that by then she'd have found clarity on her situation, and her thoughts.

* * *

**AN: **Okay. I didn't post for... who's counting? I've lost count on the number of revisions I've had to do on this chapter because I couldn't decide on the direction it should take. I'm still not 100% sure on that as of this posting but I want to assure the readers that I will finish this story. Reviews appreciated, flames welcome (I guess I deserve it for being a slacker).

Also, I still haven't figured out how to do correct spacing here so I've put in lines where 2 line breaks would have been enough.

_Thanks all! ^_^_


End file.
